Vuelve amarme, sino, déjame a mi amarte
by Peque de Himura
Summary: Él se encontraba en la total obscuridad, sin deseos de rehacer su vida. La sed de venganza seguía encarnado en su ser. Una persona del pasado regresa, que sin proponerselo le hará sentir vivo y con dos propósitos más en la vida: protegerla de su mas grande enemigo y lograr que ella lo vuelva a amar; pero no con el amor que le profeso en su niñez, sino con amor de mujer.
1. Memorias

_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

**Cap-1 Memorias**

Era de madrugada la ciudad se tornaba tranquila, la gente dormía plácidamente. Pero como era de esperarse la placidez y la tranquilidad no era para todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokyo, tal era el caso de Kenshin Himura; un hombre fuerte, musculoso y guapo de porte único y distinción inusual un ejemplo de ello era su cabello rojo largo atado a una coleta por debajo de la nuca, al igual que su cabello sus ojos también eran inusuales, portaban un color doble; violáceos y ámbar. A partir de la tragedia que marco su vida, su color violeta con toques dorados no volvió nunca jamás, ahora solo quedaban unos ojos dorados que reflejaban odio y rencor con resquicios lavanda.

En su mejilla izquierda portaba una cicatriz en forma de cruz eso hacia a la vista sus facciones más duras pero no solo su rostro estaba marcado, sino, también su alma, alma que no estaba en paz ni tenia sosiego. Ese día su esposa cumplía 2 años de muerta, años en los cuales la soledad era su compañera haciendo que su actitud fuera más amargada y frustrada. Sus labios jamás volvieron a brindar una sonrisa, se había vuelto sumamente frio. Todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta de ello pues había sido un cambio drástico. Era un hombre querido y reconocido por su buen corazón, pero aún así el respeto que la gente le brindaba había evolucionado, ahora se mezclaba con decoro y miedo, los que se topaban en su camino solo le ofrendaban el saludo nadie era capaz de sostener una conversación con él.

Varias mujeres suspiraban y daban la vida por obtener su atención pero ninguna tenia éxito después de adorarle, terminaban sin querer saber nada de él por la forma tan dura de tratarles, pues no soportaba que aquellas mujeres se aprovecharan de su viudez para querer conquistarlo. Para él, había una sola mujer, que aunque ya no estuviera le guardaría fidelidad para siempre, sin contar que al rehacer su vida seria como firmar la sentencia de muerte a la persona que el escogiera para volver a amar.

Kenshin era un ex militar, líder de una organización importante, asociada con la fuerza armada de auto defensa del Japón, contra la delincuencia organizada. Existían varios grupos y varios lideres en diferentes ciudades, la tarea de Kenshin era todo lo que la delincuencia englobaba a Tokyo y sus al rededores.

La ciudad casi estaba limpia, excepto por el blanco mas difícil de atrapar, causante de su desgracia y de los dolores de cabeza que comenzaban a darle el cártel de Makoto que operaba desde un punto desconocido del Japón moviendo títeres en todo el país y que a pesar de los esfuerzos de los diferentes lideres de cada organización, en las diferentes ciudades, incluyendo a Kenshin, podían descubrir aún el escondite de ese maldito delincuente.

En una ocasión Kenshin les logro confiscar un cargamento de droga, en la segunda casi atrapa al mero jefe, al famosísimo Makoto Shishio. De ahí en más solo fueron intentos fallidos en los que solo lograban detener y confiscar la mercancía, haciendo que Shishio perdiera millones y millones, cosa que afectaba en gran parte al cártel. Kenshin era su más grande rival ya que era el que ponía mayor énfasis en atraparle y arruinaba sus negocios con la droga, esto ocasionó que Shishio planificara algo siniestro en contra de él.

Kenshin comenzó a recibir anónimos en el cual le amenazaban con darle donde mas le doliera si seguía inmiscuyéndose en la captura del jefe del cártel Makoto, anónimos que el ignoro y siguió asechándolo, pero si reforzó la seguridad de su familia; su esposa Tomoe y su hermana Misao, de sobra sabia que esos anónimos dirigían la amenaza hacia los suyos.

Un mes mas tarde de recibir esas notas, llego a su casa tras olvidar una maleta de suma importancia, sin ella no podía hacer el viaje para realizar el operativo en contra de Makoto Shishio.

Lo que vieron sus ojos le hizo que se le helara la sangre. La gente de seguridad armada que estaba a cargo de resguardar la seguridad de su esposa, estaban tirados, muertos y mutilados, el enfrentamiento había sido con espadas, esa era la manera en la cual peleaban y asesinaba el cártel Makoto, eso lo sabia a la perfección y por eso mismo él y su gente portaban una katana y una calibre 38 esta por la excepción de algunos casos.

Corrió rápidamente a su casa con desespero y pánico, se temía lo peor…y así fue al entrar visualizo a 10 hombres, uno aprisionaba el cuerpo de Tomoe, apuntando a su cuello con una katana el Hombre rio de forma maquiavélica y de un rápido movimiento profundizó el arma en el delicado y blanco cuello femenino asestando el corte, Kenshin se volvió loco al ver como el cuerpo de su esposa, caía lentamente al suelo formando un gran charco de sangre sus ojos se tornaron peligrosamente ámbar.

Con furia desenvaino su Katana iniciando la lucha con los diez hombres, ellos sabían a la perfección que sus vidas terminarían ahí pues Kenshin era reconocido como el famosísimo ex militar Battousai que llevaba sangre samurái por sus antepasados, el único heredero de la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, que era bastante famosa por la velocidad y fuerza con la que él la aplicaba. Mato a todos los hombres mandados por Makoto les dio la muerte más dolorosa y lenta que jamás le haya otorgado a nadie, al terminar con el último, corrió a abrazar el cuerpo de su amada esposa, su mirada aún era como el color de la sangre, desde ese momento sus ojos no volvieron a ser violetas.

Echo un grito de dolor al aire. Makoto no solo era su blanco por salvar a la humanidad de la droga que el distribuía y las muertes que causaba a la gente inocente y ajena a él. Ahora le había arrebatado su más grande tesoro y algún día él le arrebataría su miserable vida. No descansaría hasta vengar la muerte de Tomoe.

-Kenshin no podía dormir las imágenes se le venían una y otra vez a la mente, las pesadillas le perturbaban el sueño, impulso su cuerpo hacia delante quedando sentado sobre la cama._ "Otro día más sin dormir"_ pensaba mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía por un vaso con agua. Al regresar a su cuarto inexplicablemente se le vinieron otras imágenes que nada tenían que ver con la tragedia de hace dos años, si no eran de una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años.

_`` Kenshin eres mi pelirrojo favorito´´_

_``Sabes eres muy guapo y bonito´´_

_``Te quiero mucho, quieres ser mi novio´´_

_``No estoy chiquita ya estoy grande tengo 6 y tú 16´´_

_``Tío, Kenshin no quiere ser mi novio´´_

_``Kenshin, te voy a extrañar mucho, mis papis dicen que no me puedo quedar. Pero algún día regresare muy grandota. Promete que me esperaras y ahora si vas a querer ser mi novio´´_

Kenshin esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar las ocurrencias de esa chiquilla.

* * *

Ya era medio día. Kenshin tenía una junta donde le darían unos informes importantes del siguiente movimiento de Makoto, pero se recordó que antes tendría que pasar a casa de su mejor amigo Sanosuke.

-¡Kenshin pasa que milagro verte!- Sanosuke sabia que era cumpleaños de su buen amigo pero reprimió cualquier felicitación, pues sabia que el pelirrojo prohibió a todos cualquier tipo de felicitaciones para el no tenia nada de felicidad el cumplir años y hacerse más viejo sin estar a lado de su esposa.

-Venia hacerte una invitación. Misao festejara mi cumpleaños hoy por la noche, cosa que no me causa ninguna gracia. La conoces y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la saque de su insistencia, como puedes ver termine accediendo. Cuento con tu presencia y la de tu esposa Megumi-

-Por supuesto Kenshin eres como mi hermano y por nada del mundo me perderé esa fiesta- a pesar de la invitación guardo el típico feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la pases bien no quería incomodarlo. De pronto Sanosuke recordó que su sobrina estaba apunto de llegar, tenia que decirle a Kenshin, por si su festejo requería de boletos, le diera uno mas para su sobrina, no podía dejarla sola en casa una vez llegando a Tokyo y menos después de que la vería nuevamente después de muchos años.

–Kenshin se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle, Megumi fue por mi sobrina al aeropuerto, el pequeño demonio decidió venirse a estudiar a Tokyo. Como vez… llega hoy, tu cena requiere de algún boleto o algo así por el estilo?-

-Tu sobrina Kaoru?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Su expresión a pesar de ser fría tuvo un ligero toque de regocijo.

-Si, así es- respondió Sanosuke sin preámbulo alguno.

-Me tomas por sorpresa, si mal no recuerdo la última vez que le vi fue el mismo día que tu hermana Hikaru viajo al extranjero con su esposo Kojiro Kamilla, llevándose a Kaoru muy pequeña- Kenshin recordó que en la madrugada se le vino a la mente a aquella vocecilla pequeña y melodiosa confesándole que era su amor platónico y que se fue llorando, por que él se había negado a la petición de ella de ser novios.

-Si- respondió Sanosuke. – La dejamos de ver cuando ella tenia 6 años, a esa edad era una chiquilla adorable pero a la vez chiqueada fastidiosa, hermosa pero llorona, tierna pero insoportable- dijo Sanosuke sonriendo la verdad es que la adoraba y sabia de sobra que Kenshin también la apreciaba pues ambos también habían convivido mucho al grado de que la chiquilla se enamoro de él, a su manera infantil.

-La Fiesta no requiere de ningún boleto, la entrada será libre. La reunión será en mi granja. Me retiro, tengo una junta importante- Kenshin se despidió y salió de la casa de Sanosuke aún que no lo hubiese demostrado mucho, le daba gusto saber de nuevo sobre aquella chiquilla, le intrigaba el como seria y si aún lo recordaba…

* * *

Kenshin entro en una casa que a simple vista parecía común y corriente, una casa cualquiera en la que habitaba una pareja recién casada sin hijos ya que no se veía mucho movimiento eso solo era pantalla. La casa por dentro era normal con recamaras sala, comedor y cocina, pero en realidad en uno de los cuartos estaba una entrada discreta que daba hacia un sótano en el cual tenían todo el equipamiento necesario uno de ellos eran los monitores en los cuales veían las grabaciones de las diferentes zonas que utilizaban las redes del narcotráfico para los desembarques. También tenían una mesa en la cual se sentaban los miembros de la organización a la que pertenecía Kenshin, esto era para sus juntas privadas o planificar los operativos.

El pelirrojo fue el ultimo en llegar, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a dar lo informes de la investigación sobre el siguiente movimiento de Shishio.

-Y bien, que es lo que tienen para mi?- fueron las primeras palabras que menciono Battosai estaba ansioso por saber, cada vez que tenia que tratar un tema sobre el cartel Makoto su adrenalina subía , cada investigación sobre sus movimientos le daban esperanzas de atraparlo y matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Makoto intentara descargar nuevamente, varias toneladas de cocaína, entre ellos mas estupefacientes, él no estará presente seguirá moviendo a sus títeres para evitar ser atrapado, el movimiento será realizado en dos semanas, el lunes para ser exactos-

-Eso no es suficiente para mí, necesito saber más. Maldita sea Chozu, están aquí sin tener vida social por estar checando los condenados monitores, cosa que no les exijo, solo les pido eficiencia y tú me sales con esa mierda de informe la cual no me ayuda en nada- reprendió un Kenshin muy molesto.

-Battosai, te recuerdo que Makoto sabe que le estas pisando los talones es obvio que tenga mas cuidado en sus golpes- a Chozu no le gustaba contradecirlo, pues sabia la furia que podría desatar en Battosai cuando algo no le salía bien, pero a pesar de eso tenia que hablarle concisamente.

-No es justificación- recrimino sin tapujos el pelirrojo. – ¡Vuelvo a repetirte lo de las cámaras! Dime para que se colocaron? Para ver el paisaje o para enterarnos de los planes del imbécil de Makoto Shishio- sus palabras recriminatorias dieron paso al sarcasmo.

-Los hombres tratan de ser discretos, pero hare todo lo posible por obtener mas información, por lo pronto tenemos un indicio- Chozu agacho la cabeza, no entraría en discusión. Entendía las ansias de su líder por atrapara a Makoto y haría todo lo posible por obtener lo que Battosai esperaba.

-Eso espero. Linzuka, Shogo, Chozu por hoy es suficiente, informen a los demás. Por lo pronto hoy en la noche me organizaran una cena, en la cual están invitados.

-Gracias ahí estaremos- respondieron los 3 hombres de confianza de Battousai.

* * *

Kenshin había olvidado su celular en casa de Sanosuke, con las prisas no se percato de ello a tiempo. Desvió su camino y regresar nuevamente donde su amigo.

-Sano se me olvido el celular en tu mesa, he vuelto por el-

-Me di cuenta de ello, pasa tomemos una copa de sake- invito Sanosuke. Kenshin recordó que no tenia nada que hacer en toda la tarde, solo tendría que desocuparse a tiempo para arreglarse y asistir a la fiesta dada a su honor. Camino y se sentó en el comedor a esperar a su amigo con las bebidas, estaba perdido en algún lugar de su mente cuando escucho unos pasos y una vocecilla que salía probablemente de alguna habitación.

-Tío- llamo la chica de cabellos azabaches, al no tener respuesta de este soltó un grito mas fuerte. –Sanosuke Sagara- la chica seguía caminando hacia el comedor. El aludido volteo hacia ella y sonrió. Kenshin se giro automáticamente al escuchar ese grito de aquella voz que se le hacia familiar, claro estaba, que ahora sonaba más madura pero con la misma tonada de aquella chiquilla.

-Lo gritona nunca se te quito Kaoru- Sanosuke regaño a forma de broma.

-Y a ti lo sordo- Kaoru sonreía como extrañaba esos momentos de bulla con su tío. La chica paro en seco al ver que había un visitante.

-Buenas tardes- saludo la chica al invitado.

-Buenas tardes- Kenshin se limito a contestar solo el saludo, la verdad sentía algo inexplicable al ver a esa chiquilla que ya no era tan niña, la quería como a una sobrina, pero su nueva personalidad ya no le permitía ser muy expresivo o cariñoso.

Una nueva visión se instalo en él; no podía dejar de reconocer que de pequeña era muy bonita pero hoy era una mujer sumamente hermosa; de estatura no muy grande pero de un cuerpo espectacular.

-Solo eso? Buenas tardes!?- cuestiono Sanosuke al ver el poco interés de Kaoru por Kenshin y viceversa, el creyó que ella correría a abrazarlo pues el pelirrojo había sido muy importante para Kaoru cuando niña era su amor platónico, amor que Kenshin no correspondía era razonable, pues ella era una chiquilla de 6 años y el un adolescente de 16, lo que si era claro y muy notorio era el inmenso cariño que le tenia sin contar que era también como una sobrina para él. Sanosuke intento ahondar en el pasado. –Es así como saludas a tu primer amor!?, después de tantos años sin verlo!- declaraba con burla y diversión.

-Sanosuke- advirtió Kenshin.

Kaoru estaba rojísima, que había sido eso? Su primer amor? Ella no recordaba al sujeto que estaba allí sentado con cara de pocos amigos, mucho menos que el fuera su amor de niñez.

-No bromees conmigo tío, yo no recuerdo nada de eso, ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto alguna vez al señor- dijo indignada ante tal mentira y broma de su queridísimo tío.

-pues tú no lo recordaras, pero yo si. Todavía lo siento como si hubiese pasado ayer – Sanosuke respiro profundamente. –Como olvidar cuando llegabas conmigo llorando porque Kenshin Himura no quería ser tu novio, pero lo mas romántico fue cuando te ibas con tus padres al extranjero, antes le dijiste que te esperara, que regresarías para que ahora si pudieran ser novios cuando fueras grande- Sanosuke reía al compas del relato.

-Sanosuke, basta- volvió a advertir el pelirrojo con voz fría

-Bien supongamos que hacía fuera, tú mismo lo has dicho; yo era una niña. Paso hace mucho tiempo, tanto que yo ya no recuerdo, ni al señor Kenshin Himura, ni a mis disque declaraciones de amor, mis berrinches por no ser aceptada ni tampoco el hacerle prometer al señor Himura, que esperaria a mi regreso cuando ya fuera una mujer- no sabia por que pero la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su tío la estaban haciendo enfurecer.

Kenshin quedo en silencio esas palabras le dolieron y no supo porque, pero total a él poco le importaba. El afecto que sentía por ella, fue hace mucho tiempo, él ahora era un hombre diferente sin ningún tipo de sentimiento bueno o puro.

-Ya. De acuerdo. Lo que haya sido Señor Himura, una disculpa por los arrebatos de mi infancia- se disculpó Kaoru, tomando su bolso.

-No tienes porque disculparte, eras una niña- su voz sonó seria restándole importancia. Sanosuke nuevamente quería decir algo con mofa, le divertía ver tan mortificada a su sobrina pero Kenshin volteo a verlo con ojos amenazantes sentenciándole que ninguna palabra más, solo le quedo el morderse la lengua para no soltar más comentarios al respecto.

-Me voy, necesito llevar los papeles a la universidad- finalmente Kaoru decidió comenzar sus planes del día

-No tardes recuerda que tenemos el compromiso con Kenshin, la fiesta que te mencione hace rato - Sanosuke le hizo el recordatorio.

-No tardare. Hasta luego señor Himura- se despidió del pelirrojo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este, salió lentamente y antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió nuevamente hacia él. –Por cierto feliz cumple años- le dijo recordando que su tío le había dicho que irían al cumpleaños de un amigo, el misterio del cumpleañero estaba resuelto con eso del ´compromiso que tenemos con Kenshin y la fiesta que te mencione´. Sanosuke trago en seco olvido contarle los detalles a Kaoru principalmente de la amargura de este, ya se imaginaba que no le había echo gracia la felicitación por su cumpleaños, la pondría al tanto ya que regresara. La chica Cerro la puerta sin darse cuenta que había dejado a un muy molesto señor Himura…

Continuara….

* * *

Notas de autora.

Una nueva maquinación de mi mentecita, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	2. Nuevos sentimiento

Antes de continuar en el fic. vamos con algunos review.s

**Karito:**

Kaoru no correrá tan fácil a los brazos del pelirrojo sexy, Kenshin se las vera bien duras para conquistar el corazón de Kaoru.

**Miritahimura:**

A mi también me gusta que Kenshin le batalle un poquito, pero créeme que esta vez le harán ver un poco sus suerte, ya que se ha topado con una Kaoru de carácter fuerte.

**Kiranamie:**

Si fue lamentable, Kenshin sufrió mucho, pero pronto le encontrara un nuevo sentido a su vida.

**Rogue85:**

Si al parecer ni tiempo le dieron a Tomoe de dedicarles unas palabras a Kenshin, y en cuanto a Kaoru es un alma inocente, pero muy orgullosa que le dará algunos malestares a Kenshin tales como los celos y otras cosillas más. Fíjate que a mi también me gusto darle ese giro de personalidad a Shishio pero créeme que esto me trae por las ramas ya que no soy muy buena para la acción en cuanto a peleas y persecuciones, pero era necesario hacerlo para darle a Kenshin, la personalidad de Battosai. En fin, se acepta ayuda para complementarlo. Espero que este cap te guste

**Nathalia: **

oi eu estou feliz que você gostou da minha história que eu espero que você não tenha problemas na tradução e eu adoraria que você continuar lendo minha fic e siga deixar comentarios.

**Paiito carrizo: **

Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**Misato: **

Jaja si creo que será muy divertido ver a Kenshin contrariado, espero que este capitulo te guste creo en el Kenshin comienza con sus males.

**Setsuna17:**

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Sin más vamos con el fic.**

* * *

_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, que datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Me voy, necesito llevar los papeles a la universidad-_

_-No tardes recuerda que tenemos el compromiso con Kenshin, la fiesta que te mencione hace rato- Sanosuke le hizo el recordatorio._

_-No tardare. Hasta luego señor Himura- se despidió del pelirrojo, salió lentamente y antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió nuevamente hacia él. _

–_Por cierto feliz cumple años- le dijo recordando que su tío le había dicho que irían al cumpleaños de un amigo, el misterio del cumpleañero estaba resuelto con eso del ´´compromiso de que tenemos con Kenshin y la fiesta que te mencione´´. Sanosuke trago en seco olvido contarle los detalles a Kaoru principalmente de la amargura de este, ya se imaginaba que no le había echo gracia la felicitación por su cumpleaños, la pondría al tanto. La chica Cerro la puerta sin darse cuenta que había dejado a un muy molesto señor Himura…_

* * *

**Cap-2 Un nuevo sentimiento.**

Kaoru regresaba de la universidad, entro a la casa de su tío Sanosuke, casa que seria su hogar por algún largo tiempo.

Sanosuke la esperaba sentado en el sillón, tenia que hablar con ella antes de que comenzaran alistarse para la fiesta, por lo que era muy necesario que Kaoru supiera sobre la nueva personalidad de Kenshin. Él tenía muy en claro que ella no lo recordaba, pero aún así era necesario tocar algunos puntos.

-Kaoru que bueno que ya llegaste, necesitamos hablar- Sanosuke dio varias palmaditas para darle entender que se sentara junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sentándose a lado de su tío.

-Bueno antes que nada cuéntame... ¿cómo te fue?-

-Magnifico, bueno eso sin contar que me perdí- le dijo a kaoru a su tío riéndose mientras elevaba su brazo derecho a la nuca, entreverando sus dedos en su cabellera.

-Oh es verdad Jo-chan, olvide por completo que no conoces las calles de Tokio. Pero cuéntame, que hiciste- pregunto Sanosuke muy interesado, le intrigaba saber si había podido llegar a su destino, o si simplemente, todo este tiempo que estuvo ausente fue intentando regresar a casa.

-Pues veras….- Kaoru comenzó a relatarle aquella experiencia.

*****Flas back*** **

Había salido de su casa sin recordar que no conocía Tokio, tuvo un impulso de regresar y preguntarle a su tío por donde tenia que irse, pero descarto la idea al recordar la mofa, de la cual fue victima por parte de su tío y a eso le añadía la vergüenza que le había echo pasar ante el señor Himura, definitivamente no regresaría.

_"Tía Megumi dijo que la universidad estaba cerca así que preguntando se llega a Roma"_ se dijo así misma, decidida a llegar a su destino.

Seguía su camino por las calles concurridas de Tokio, buscando a quien preguntar, ya que toda la gente andaba de prisas, casi corriendo, tenía que elegir a alguien que no la mandara al diablo al momento de exponerles su situación. Seguía examinando con la vista, hasta que vio al blanco perfecto; un hombre que salía de una papelería, con paso calmoso.

-Amm disculpe, podría decirme como llegar a la universidad-

El hombre dejo de revisar unos papeles que llevaba en las manos, y giro el rostro hacia aquella chiquilla desorientada.

-¿cuál de todas!?- pregunto en tono de burla.

Kaoru pasó una mano por su frente e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

–Pues la oficial universidad de Tokio- _"pero… que le pasa!? Comió payaso o qué? Aunque eso no le resta atractivo. Solo por que esta guapo lo perdonare"_ pensaba mientras esperaba respuesta alguna de aquel hombre tan atractivo.

-Esa es mi ruta, si quieres puedes seguirme- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa que derritió a Kaoru, en verdad que era apuesto.

-Gracias-

El camino se torno sumamente silencioso hasta que el castaño lo rompió completamente.

-¿Cuál es la carrera que elegirás?- pregunto interesado.

-Derecho- fue la rápida respuesta de la azabache.

-Buena elección- el hombre le apremio.

-Bien aquí tienes la universidad- el castaño le dijo a Kaoru entrando junto con ella.

-Usted también estudiara aquí? O acaso es algún profesor?- pregunto la chica.

-Seré un simple estudiante, y también estudiare derecho. Sabes… me has caído bien, con algo de suerte y nos toca ser compañeros de clase. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Kamilla, Kaoru Kamilla-

-Mi nombre es Shògo Amakusa- el hombre de cabello castaño se presento, tendiéndole una mano a Kaoru, ambos estrecharon sus manos. Definitivamente le rogaría a dios para que le tocara en el mismo salón, quería conocerlo más, fue ahí cuando la azabache se perdió en aquellos ojos.

*****Fin flas back*** **

-aaaaah- suspiro. –Así fue mi aventura- la expresión de Kaoru era el de una chiquilla soñadora, quien acaba de encontrar a su príncipe azul.

-A juzgar por ese suspiro y por tu expresión, tal parece que ese hombre te gusto, o me equivoco?- Sanosuke le propinaba una mirada picara.

-No, no te equivocas, ojala y nos toque compartir aula- un rubor se instalo en sus mejillas. –Ahora si señor Sagara, de qué querías hablar conmigo?- Kaoru volvió a retomar el tema inicial.

-Es sobre Kenshin-

-¿Que hay con el señor Himura?- Kaoru pregunto intrigada no entendía por que su tío quería hablarle sobre él.

-Kaoru, ya se que no lo recuerdas, pero Kenshin fue muy cercano a ti. Cuando eras pequeña él era muy cariñoso contigo, se desvivía por chiquearte; te quería como se le quiere a una sobrina. Fue ahí cuando tu pequeño corazón comenzó a guardar un sentimiento de amor hacia él….- Sanosuke no termino su frase ya que fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-¡ Tío, ya habíamos tocado ese tema, y claramente se los dije, si las cosas ocurrieron de esa manera fue por que era apenas una niña. Mi comportamiento tiene justificación !- Kaoru respondió molesta y la defensiva. Si el propósito de su tío era volver a mofarse de ella, no se lo permitiría.

-No te molestes por favor, mi intención no es el recordarte las cosas para burlarme del amor que le profesabas a Kenshin cuando niña como lo hice hace algunas horas. Saco el tema por que necesito que por medio de mis comparativas en cuanto a las personalidades de Kenshin, te des cuenta del cambio tan radical que él dio-

-Discúlpame- Kaoru agacho la cabeza apenada por la falta de tacto hacia con su tío, esa manía suya de ponerse a la defensiva sin antes escuchar, se estaba haciendo cada vez mas frecuente. Sanosuke asintió ante la excusa de la azabache.

-Como te decía, el rostro de Kenshin no era tan frió, sonreía, era feliz, amable. A los cuatro años de que te fuiste al extranjero, conoció a Tomoe, con la cual sostuvo una relación de un año dando paso así al matrimonio. Se caso a los 21 años para ser más exactos... Él amaba con locura a esa mujer…-

-¿Amaba?- pregunto Kaoru con asombro.

-Si, amaba. Precisamente el día de hoy, Tomoe, cumple 2 años de muerta- explico Sanosuke con melancolía al revivir aquel suceso desagradable que marco la vida de Kenshin. Kaoru sintió un hueco en el estomago, imaginaba lo horrible que debió ser y lo mal que la debió haber pasado el pelirrojo.

Sanosuke continúo su charla. –Después de perder a Tomoe, su carácter cambio al de un hombre amargado alejado de la sociedad, toda aquella felicidad que una vez lo caracterizó se esfumo. Cada año en esta fecha, nos prohibió rotundamente el felicitarle, felicitación que salió de tu boca y felicitación que lo dejo digamos que… de no muy buen humor-

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos, ahora entendía la expresión de su rostro lleno de ira y coraje. Pero algo le intrigaba.

-Tío yo no sabia, pero en todo caso si no le gusta ningún tipo de demostraciones ¿por que dará una fiesta?-

-Lo se, por eso creí necesario platicarte esto antes de la fiesta, no fuera hacer que se te ocurriera darle un abrazo y otro feliz cumpleaños y sobre tu pregunta… la fiesta fue en contra de su voluntad, la organizo Misao su media hermana, él solo termino accediendo-

-Ohhh. No te preocupes, seré prudente- Kaoru se levanto del sillón. –Me iré a bañar- le dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Sanosuke, después se retiro a darse una buena ducha.

* * *

-Kenshin hermano no es para tanto, esa niña tal vez no este al tanto de lo que a sido tu vida en estos 14 años- Misao intentaba calmar a su hermano que se veía realmente molesto.

-¡Crees que no lo se!, pero aún así me da coraje. ¿Quien se cree que es para felicitarme por este maldito día? y como si eso no fuera suficiente recalco frente a mis narices que no me recuerda- exclamo el pelirrojo lleno de cólera.

-Haber Kenshin, en realidad que fue lo que te molesto? Que esa chiquilla te haya felicitado o que no se acordara de ti?- cuestiono Misao divertida. Nunca lo había visto así, tal parecía que esa jovencita tenia el poder de ejercer en su hermano varios sentimientos a la vez, cosa que ninguna mujer había logrado en estos dos años. Kenshin volteo rápidamente a ver a Misao con una mirada de desagrado. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que esa muchachita influía en él, y eso no era verdad, a él le importaba un rábano lo que esa niña pensara, y el echo de que no lo recordara le daba igual o no?

-¿¡Qué rayos estás insinuando!?- despotrico el pelirrojo.

-Yo no insinuó nada- Misao, camino para acomodar el último centro de mesa

-Entonces, estas asegurando que me estoy volviendo un blandengue sentimental y que esa chiquilla influye en mi estado de ánimo?- él solo se echo de cabeza.

-No lo se, dímelo tú- Misao, reía en sus adentros. Últimamente su hermano se caracterizaba por su frialdad, y falta de expresión, pero esas actitudes estaban siendo remplazadas en ese momento al hablar de Kaoru.

-¡Eso jamás! Esto es lo que soy ahora y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar. Me voy, necesito darme un baño, te veo más al rato- se despidió Kenshin volviendo a su estado de frialdad.

* * *

Kaoru estaba dentro de la bañera, disfrutando de un relajante baño con burbujas, cerró los ojos, recordando los acontecimientos de esa tarde. De pronto mas imágenes hicieron mella en su mente, que nada tenían que ver con los sucesos de ese día, sino, con las remembranzas de hace 14 años.

_-Kenshin, eres mi pelirrojo favorito- _

_-¿Ah si? ¿Pues a cuántos conoces?- _

_-Pues tú-_

_-¿¡Entonces, solo por eso soy tu pelirrojo favorito!?-_

_-Nooo, es que… eres… muy guapo y bonito-_

_-Jajaja gracias mi princesa hermosa-_

_-Te quiero mucho Kenshin. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-_

_-Princesa, yo también te quiero mucho, pero no podemos ser novios. Tú eres muy pequeña y yo soy muy viejo para ti-_

_-NO, YO ESTOY GRANDOTA, TENGO 6 Y TU 16. NO ESTAS VIEJITO-_

_-No princesa, no podemos ser novios-_

Kaoru abrió los ojos de golpe. _"Era verdad lo que tío Sanosuke dijo esta tarde. Yo… yo… hay que vergüenza"_ pensaba la chica mientras más recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

_-Tío, tío. Kenshin no quiere ser mi novio- la niña lloraba desconsolada mente._

_-Kaoru, como puedes pensar en eso si aún eres muy pequeña- Sanosuke intento consolar a la chiquilla, pero como respuesta recibió un ademan de desagrado por parte de ella, salió corriendo en busca de su madre, pero no, sin antes sacarle la lengua a su tío._

_-Hija, ya iba a buscarte es hora de irnos-_

_-Mami cuando regresaremos?-_

_-cuando estés más grande-_

_-Y no me puedo quedar con tío Sanosuke?-_

_-No mi pequeña, no te puedes quedar, después de un tiempo regresaremos-_

_-Mami, puedo despedirme de mi pelirrojo favorito?-_

_-Si mi niña ve y despídete-_

_-Kenshin te voy a extrañar mucho, ya me tengo que ir- los ojitos zafiros de aquella niña, se llenaron de lágrimas. _

–_Yo también te voy a extrañar mi princesa-_

_-Mami dice que no me puedo quedar, pero regresare cuando sea una mujer grandota. Promete que me esperaras y serás mi novio- las lagrimas no se contuvieron mas y se desbordaron de aquellas orbes infantiles._

_-Si mi princesa, lo prometo- abrazo a la pequeña despidiéndola con un beso en su pequeña mejilla, sentía dolor en su corazón. Iba a extrañar las ocurrencias de esa niña._

La chica regreso de sus recuerdos.

_"Mentiroso, lo bueno que ibas a esperar" _ pensaba divertida mientras recordaba la charla con su tío, en la cual, él le había contado sobre el matrimonio del pelirrojo. A decir verdad el hecho que Kenshin no cumpliera con su promesa de esperarle, no le afectaba en nada, total esa declaración había sido de una niña enamorada infantilmente y ahora ella era una mujer, mujer la cual no sentía nada por el señor Himura.

Salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Kaoru date prisa que se hace tarde- le apresuro Megumi, observando su reloj de mano.

-Si, ya voy. Pero antes necesito tu ayuda, no se que ponerme- respondió Kaoru sacando sus ropas formales. Megumi entro al cuarto de la chica y comenzó a examinar la ropa que estaba tendida por encima de la cama, su vista reparo en un modelito que le quedaría perfecto a su sobrina ya que esta gozaba de un cuerpo espectacular.

-Sin duda alguna este es perfecto- dijo sujetando un vestido largo y ceñido al cuerpo en color azul turquesa, con un escote de columpio que llegaba a la mitad del abdomen, escote que llevaba una hilera de piedras, al nivel de los senos para evitar que enseñara más de lo debido.

La parte de la espalda era descubierta totalmente hasta un poquito más arriba del coxis, al igual que el escote, una fina hilera de pedrería se abrazaría a su espalda dándole mayor confort en la prenda. El vestido cubriría totalmente sus piernas, excepto por un detalle; en el lado derecho había una apertura que llegaba a 8 dedos más arriba de la rodilla, exponiendo así parte de su pierna derecha.

-Me encanta este vestido, pero… nunca lo eh usado, siempre creí que era algo provocativo- estaba dudosa, y si se encontraba con algún pervertido, que la estuviese acosando toda la maldita noche. Ese pensamiento la aterro.

-Por supuesto que no, te veras hermosísima. Tienes huaraches de tacón en color plata?-

-Si- dijo caminando hacia la maleta donde aún estaban guardados sus zapatos, con tanta cosa, no había tenido tiempo de desempacar parta instalarse como dios mandaba.

-Colócate el vestido para peinarte de una vez, no quiero que estropees el recogido que te are en el cabello. Ese escote es digno de mostrarse- Megumi se volteo de espaldas para que Kaoru comenzara a vestirse, después comenzó con su labor de belleza.

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Kenshin estaba muy atento observando con extrema ansiedad a quienes entraban. Era como si estuviese esperando la llegada de alguien especial, la cual llevara horas de retraso.

Su tormentosa espera termino. Por fin una visión angelical se revelo ante sus ojos. Una hermosa mujer que entraba junto a su amigo Sanosuke y la esposa de este. Era una belleza que caminaba con paso lento contoneando las caderas con excesiva elegancia y sensualidad, que a cada paso que daba, mostraba deliberadamente parte de su pierna derecha.

Todos los hombres presentes quedaron hipnotizados ante la belleza de Kaoru, sin descartar al inexpresivo Kenshin Himura, que discretamente saboreaba la pequeña convertida en mujer. Se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia los recién llegados.

-Sanosuke, Megumi sean bienvenidos- Sanosuke y Megumi asintieron ante la amable recepción. Kenshin giro hacia Kaoru e iba a decirle algo, pero la chica tomo la palabra primero.

-¿Y yo no soy bienvenida señor Himura?- Kaoru se sentía molesta por la falta de atención.

-Kenshin se encolerizo ante el reproche de la azabache, si tan sólo esa chiquilla se hubiera esperado unos minutos más, claramente se hubiera dado cuenta que también para ella había un recibimiento cordial, pero con ese reclamo que le hizo en vez de darle la bienvenida le daría una reprimenda.

-Si hubieras sido más paciente y educada, tal vez, te abría dado la bienvenida- le dijo severamente con voz fría e indiferente. –Síganme, se instalaran en mi mesa- camino en primera instancia para guiarlos a su lugar. Kaoru lo seguía malhumorada y torciendo los ojos fastidiada. Aquel hombre era insoportable, nada tenia que ver con el pelirrojo amable de sus recuerdos, aquel que cariñosamente la denominaba como su princesa.

Ella pensaba comenzar una amistad con él y platicarle que lo había recordado todo, aclarándole que ese amor ya no existía, por lo que no tendría que sentirse incomodo. Pero después de esto, mando al diablo todo gesto amable con ese pelirrojo feo y patético, bueno tampoco podía decirle feo por que en realidad era endemoniadamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con su tipo.

Unos ojos siguieron el camino de aquella hermosa mujer vestida de color azul turquesa. El hombre camino en dirección a la chica, que contando esta ocasión era la segunda vez que se la topaba. Kenshin diviso aquella figura que se acercaba a ellos. Por ser uno de sus subordinados, creyó que la cosa era con él pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado. Sintió una inmensa furia correr por sus venas cuando lo vio acercarse a Kaoru.

-Me concede esta pieza?- Shògo le dijo a la chica que se encontraba dándole la espalda, ella se giro hacia la voz que provenía detrás de ella.

-Shògo- murmuro impresionada, jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrárselo ahí.

El Hombre le sonreía por lo cual, Kaoru lo miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir. A Kenshin no le hacia nada de gracia aquel evento que estaba presenciando, y menos el ver como ella le miraba con cara de tonta enamorada, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué lo miraba con aquellos ojos?

La vida le regalaba el volver a ver aquella mirada llena de ilusión, la misma con la cual, hace 14 años Kaoru le confeso su amor. Pero esta vez ese brillo que emanaba sus orbes zafiro, no eran para él, sino, para otro.

_"¿¡Que mierda me pasa!? ¿Por que siento esta frustración? Soy un maldito enfermo en pensar a estas alturas, en la mirada que Kaoru me daba cuando apenas era una niña de casi 6 años?"_ Kenshin pensaba atormentado. Una nueva pregunta lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces, que dices bailas conmigo?- volvió a tantear el castaño.

-¡NO!- una voz que para nada se parecía a la de Kaoru, respondió antes que ella pudiera hacerlo. Una voz dura y grave que dejaba en claro que el dueño era muy varonil, todos se giraron a ver a Kenshin, estaban extrañados ante aquel comportamiento, no entendían porque había respondido por Kaoru.

-Qué ha dicho señor Himura!?- cuestiono la azabache en tono represivo. No permitiría que se metiera donde no le llamaban, claramente escucho a Shògo invitarla a bailar a ella y no al pelirrojo metiche, por lo tanto solo a ella le concernía aceptar la invitación o negarse.

-He dicho que no, simplemente respondí a la pregunta que te hicieron- dijo escuetamente aparentando indiferencia. Agarro su copa de vino y lo bebió de un solo trago clavando los ojos en Kaoru. Sanosuke y Megumi observaban aquella actitud de Kenshin, la cual les tomo por sorpresa, iban preguntarle al pelirrojo el por que estaba actuando así, pero mejor decidieron guardar silencio ya habría tiempo de cuestionarlo en privado.

-Ya… y me puede decir porque N.O P.U.E.D.O B.A.I.L.A.R C.O.N É.L- pregunto la chica poniendo mayor énfasis en esta ultima frase y colocando la mano derecha con los dedos totalmente extendidos sobre la mesa, claramente lo estaba retando.

Kenshin seguía con la mirada puesta en Kaoru, no le tomo importancia a su reclamo y a su explosiva actitud. Volvió a rellenar su copa con vino, cuando se disponía a beberla de un solo trago, fue interrumpido por cierto chico castaño.

-Si Battosai, yo también estoy ansioso de saber por que no puedo bailar con ella.- pregunto su subordinado con intriga, no entendía que traía Battosai entre manos, y menos entendía por que se le veían celos desbordados, conocía a la perfección la postura en la que él se encontraba referente a las chicas, él mismo era testigo de cómo rechazaba una y otra vez aquellas hermosas mujeres, que solo se conformaban con pasar una noche en su cama.

-El Battosai aquí sale sobrando, no estamos en campo de batalla para que me llames así. Y respecto a la pregunta, no puedes bailar con ella por dos razones: la primera la sabes a la perfección, no creo que te agrade mucho que te lo recuerde en público. La segunda- dijo caminando hacia Kaoru. –Por que seré yo quien baile con ella- la sujeto por el brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella a la pista, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.

En la mesa se encontraban Sanosuke, Megumi y Shògo sin poder digerir la situación ¿Battosai sacando a bailar a una chica? Eso era digno de inmortalizar. El castaño decidió retirarse del lugar no quería faltarle al respeto a su superior y si seguía ahí definitivamente lo haría y la verdad no quería enfrentarse aún peligroso Battosai que aparte de todo comenzaba a tornarse ebrio.

Una vez en la pista, Kenshin tomo a Kaoru por los brazos y los alzo a su cuello, para insinuarle que le rodeara con ellos. Kaoru se salio de su estupor y sujeto el cuello del hombre, de pronto sintió como las manos masculinas se deslizaban lenta y tortuosamente por su espalda desnuda, aquello le hizo experimentar un cosquilleo en la boca estomago.

Kenshin, en una milésima de segundo acepto para si mismo que ese contacto fue prodigioso, sentir la exquisitez de esa piel suave y tersa, le habían ocasionado continuos espasmos electrizantes por todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente desecho cualquier tipo de sentimiento estúpido a causa por tener tan cerca a una mujer, mujer a la cual él conoció desde que nació.

Lentamente iniciaron el baile, coordinaban a la perfección sus movimientos al ritmo de una balada instrumental, una pieza de origen clásica. El silencio era encantador hasta que fue roto por aquella dulce vocecilla que en ese momento no era tan dulce. Tenia que reclamarle el por que la había sacado a bailar llevándola encontra de su voluntad sin pedirle su opinión. Claro estaba que ella no quería bailar con él, y aunque a final de cuenta terminara cediendo a tal capricho, el señor Himura no se salvaría de su ira, ella lo pondría en su lugar.

-Si hay algo que me molesta, es que tomen decisiones por mi- Kaoru reclamaba por todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

-Te molesto el que te sacara a bailar?- pregunto sin ganas de entornarse en una discusión. disfrutando secretamente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- ¡Por supuesto! pero lo que más me molesto fue que usted negara por mí un baile el cual yo deseaba con Shògo-

-Pues te informo que no puedes mezclarte con él- fue la tajante respuesta del pelirrojo. La chica hubiera obtenido más pero no fue así gracias a que Kenshin no se dio cuenta de la familiaridad en la que Kaoru se dirigía, a su subordinado.

-¿Y quién lo dice?- Kaoru alzo la barbilla dirigiéndole una mirada retadora.

-¡Lo digo yo!- afirmo el pelirrojo severamente.

Kaoru resoplo con fastidio. Ese tipo estaba loco si creía que ella aceptaría eso como atenuante. -Eso y nada es lo mismo, quiero una respuesta concreta- dijo con suma decisión.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Kenshin con intriga quería conocer los pormenores. Tenía que haber un motivo grande para que ella se pusiera a la defensiva. Ella no lo recordaba a él, pero él si la recordaba a ella a la perfección y esa actitud la manejaba desde niña. Cuando algo tenia demasiada importancia para si, pedía respuestas una y mil veces.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Eso que tiene que ver señor Himura!?- respondió Kaoru, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Ese sonrojo no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Kenshin.

-RESPONDEME ¿TE GUSTA?- ahora pregunto alterado y con desesperación.

-Si, me gusta mucho- Kaoru finalmente respondió. Estaba tan ensimismada por la primera pregunta, que no se dio cuenta que el segundo interrogatorio fue una dura exigencia, por que de haberse percatado de ello lo hubiera mandado al demonio con todo y su interrogatorio. Kenshin sintió una punzada en el corazón, esa respuesta fue un golpe bajo, pero lo que mas le turbaba era el ¿por que se sentía así? No lo comprendía, trato de calmarse, o sino, cometería la imprudencia de decir alguna tontería o algo inadecuado.

-Lo siento por ti pero ya te he dicho que no te puedes mezclar con él. Es peligroso- respondió haciendo uso de su auto control

-¿Peligroso?- repitió la azabache en cuestionamiento.

Kenshin decidió contarle parte de la verdad. Lo de que Shògo era un mujeriego sin escalas se lo guardaría, él no era quien para ventilar su privacidad, pero si se encargaría de no jugara con ella. La protegería en el nombre del cariño que le tuvo de pequeña. Mañana pondría al tanto a Sanosuke, para que le ayudara poniendo mayor cuidado en Kaoru, y ya después ajustaría cuentas con Shògo.

-Shògo y yo pertenecemos a una organización secreta en contra de la delincuencia organizada, como tal tenemos enemigos- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Mi esposa murió a mano de ellos- un deje de tristeza cubrió su rostro, su voz sonaba llena de dolor. Dolor que ella podía sentir clara mente emanar del alma de Kenshin, se le oprimió el pecho al imaginarse lo mucho que esto lo hacia sufrir, sintió algo inexplicable. La discusión quedo atrás.

-Y esa cicatriz, fue la consecuencia que dejo el intentar salvarla?- pregunto la chica al momento que retiro su mano del hombro del pelirrojo, para acercarla a su cicatriz que marcaba su mejilla izquierda, la acaricio levemente. Kenshin sintió el contacto, que no fue de su agrado, no quería que esto lo perturbara más, suficiente era el saber, que la mujer influía demasiado en él, como para que ahora su caricia lo dejara más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Paro en seco el baile, retiro su mano izquierda de la cálida espalda desnuda de la chica, y sujeto con fuerza la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla cicatrizada, a tal grado de lastimarla, Kaoru sintió el escozor, que solo le dejo como opción el gemir de dolor.

-Suélteme… me… lastima- Kaoru suplicaba, al ver que Kenshin no la soltaba y seguía retorciendo su canilla.

-Nunca, jamás vuelvas a tocarme, me escuchaste jamás- le advirtió severamente, aventó violentamente el brazo de la chica. La mano derecha de Kenshin aún aprisionaba la espalda baja de Kaoru, agarre que fue desecho rápidamente por ella bruscamente. Comenzó a masajearse la canilla mallugada. Levanto su rostro para encararlo, brindándole una mirada de odio.

-No se preocupe, no pensaba volver a tocar su desagradable rostro. Yo no se como me enamore de usted cuando era una niña. No comprendo como diablos de ser su princesa pase hacer alguien tan molesto para usted, tanto que hasta se atrevió a lastimarme, cuando lo que hacia antes era llenarme de mimos y dejarse acariciar y peinar por esta mocosa que hoy no soporta- después de descargar todo su sentir dio media vuelta. -Me largo de aquí- dijo comenzando a caminar. Dejando a Kenshin a media pista perturbado y sin poder reaccionar.

Estas palabras le llegaron en lo más profundo se sentía un miserable, pero ya nada podía hacer, esa era su triste realidad, ya no podía sentir nada ya no podía ser el mismo que antes era con ella, ya no había calidez en su corazón. Por más que él quisiera estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado a ella y a sus ocurrencias algo en él no le permitía esas debilidades.

Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar, por lo que recién acaba de suceder, si bien no habían escuchado nada pero las actitudes poco cortes por parte de ambos daba mucho que desear

Megumi corrió a alcanzar a Kaoru y Sanosuke fue a donde Kenshin, una vez que el pelirrojo salió de sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Kaoru, se había marchado, intento correr para alcanzarla y lo hubiera logrado si Sanosuke no se lo hubiera impedido.

-Déjala Kenshin-

-Sanosuke se perderá- inquirió el pelirrojo desesperado, recordando que ella no conocía las calles de Tokio.

-Megumi fue tras ella-

-Perdóname Sano, yo no quise lastimarla- se excuso apenado por la actitud de hace unos minutos. Él era una persona fría y calculadora, no un patán, realmente se sentía culpable

-Lo se, pero no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón- Kenshin asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, una vez que Sanosuke convenció a Kenshin de no seguir a Kaoru se fueron a sentar nuevamente.

Misao estaba en la cocina organizando todo cuando le llegaron los rumores de lo acontecido, salió rápidamente y se planto frente a su medio hermano.

-Me puedes decir en que rayos pensabas, por que hiciste eso?- Cuestiono Misao sumamente molesta, si bien, no le habían contado con exactitud lo que sucedió en el momento que ella no estaba ahí presente, pero bastaba con la descripción de su comportamiento tan tosco hacia la niña que él tanto adoraba cuando era una pequeña.

-Misao, no quiero hablar de eso- decía con cabeza gacha dejando que su flequillo rojo tapara sus ojos dorados.

-Tu madures me ha decepcionado, no pareces un hombre que recién acaba de cumplir los 29- le reprendió molesta. Sanosuke le hizo un gesto de que no lo cuestionara más, Misao solo negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

* * *

Kaoru iba en camino a su casa las lagrimas luchaban por salir pero no permitiría demostrar debilidad nadie la vería llorar, ni siquiera su propia familia. El camino fue silencioso ni Megumi ni ella habían pronunciado palabra alguna. Entraron a casa Kaoru se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse, seguido de eso se coloco su pijama. Megumi toco a su puerta.

-Cariño iré a la granja de Kenshin por tú tío Sanosuke- le dijo detrás del batiente.

-Esta bien Tía Megumi, gracias por traerme- Kaoru abrió la puerta apago la luz y se acostó a dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día; en el que el Kenshin Himura quedaba descartado totalmente de su lista de amistades. Lo odiaba como nunca pensó llegar a odiar alguien en su vida. Cerro los ojos intentando sumirse en un profundo sueño, mientras lo conseguía sobaba nuevamente aquella magulladura que le recordaría por días lo mucho que debía aborrecer al señor Himura o mejor le debería de decir; Battosai, total así lo llamo shògo ¿no? con aquel seudónimo que encajaba perfectamente con su horrible personalidad.

_"Te odio Battosai, tú serias la ultima persona en la que yo pudiera fijarme. No cabe duda que de niña fui una estúpida"_ con este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Continuara…...

* * *

**Notas de autora.**

**Se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero en recompensa decidí hacer este capitulo algo largo, espero no haberlos enfadado, pero si, que le les haya gustado. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquella personitas que se dieron un tiempo para leer esta historia. Y dejaron reviews y a los que no se animan también **

**hasta la próxima ;)**


	3. Mi princesa

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

**Miritahimura:**

Te lo juro que esta vez Tomoe fue todo un angelito, la mataron injustamente hubiera preferido darle un papel de malvada al igual que mi otro fic pero desgraciadamente en este era necesario su rol de buena para transformar a mi querido Kenshin en Battosai.

**Misato:**

Y a mi me encanta que te encante este fic, gracias por seguirlo. Espero que este cap. También te guste.

**Karito:**

En este cap. Kenshin tratara de alguna manera remediar su metidas de pata, pero Kaoru esta en un plan muy difícil.

**Setsuna17:**

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que los demás también sean de tu agrado.

**Rogue85:**

En este cap. Kenshin estará peor que en el anterior.

**Este capitulo va dedicada especialmente a cada una de ustedes, que me ayudan a seguir en esta travesía, nuevamente gracias.**

**Sin más, seguimos con el fic.**

* * *

_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Cap-3 Mi princesa**

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente sin relevancia alguna, todo seguía igual Kaoru odiando a Battosai y Battosai buscando una oportunidad para disculparse de alguna manera con ella por aquel incidente ocurrido en su fiesta. Se sentía ridículo por estar tan desesperado en buscar alguna escusa lo suficientemente valida para justificar su comportamiento, pues eso a su forma de ver era debilidad. No era el tipo de persona, que se dejara llevar por los sentimentalismos, o al menos eso era antes de que Kaoru llegara a revolotearle los sentidos.

Kenshin se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Sanosuke, se debatía entre escuchar su parte razonable o hacerle caso a su distinguida frivolidad. Su parte razonable gano, se intentaba consolar pensando que se lo debía a su amigo, a fin de cuentas era su sobrina y era lógico que le doliera el trato que le dio.

Se disponía a tocar cuando inesperadamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer causante de aquella tempestad de sensaciones de la cual estaba siendo victima desde que ella regreso.

Kaoru se quedo helada, lo que menos quería y esperaba ver, era el rostro de ese hombre.

-Tío, te buscan- grito la chica ignorando y esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo, lo único que quería era irse para no seguir viéndole.

Cuando la chica se disponía a marcharse a la universidad, Kenshin le sujeto el brazo cuidadosamente impidiendo que avanzara. -No vine por tú tío, vine por ti, necesitamos hablar- intento ser lo mas amable posible, no quería espantarla nuevamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- le dijo plantándole cara e intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-No acostumbro rogarle a nadie, así que solo lo diré una vez más, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO- Kenshin recalco comenzando a desesperarse, no contaba con mucha paciencia. Había echo un esfuerzo sobre humano al auto convencerse de que tenia que disculparse, como para que la niña le saliera con un orgullo del tamaño del cielo.

-Pues no me ruegue, en ningún momento se lo he pedido. Y suélteme ya, que llegare tarde a la universidad- nuevamente forcejeo para soltarse pero Kenshin no cedía, seguía agarrándola fuerte mente del brazo intentando no lastimarla. Su mirada se clavaba en la de ella y viceversa.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kaoru reaccionara, el seguía sumergido en aquellos ojos zafiros. Kaoru jalo su brazo, logrando por fin quedar liberada de la mano que le impedía seguir su camino. Kenshin intento sujetarla nuevamente pero Kaoru lo esquivo y se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Kenshin prefirió no seguirle, se quedo parado ahí viendo como se le iba nuevamente de las manos_. "Otra vez has huido" _ pensaba mientras masajeaba el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Las actitudes de Kaoru le comenzaban a doler en los mas profundo de su ser.

-Kenshin, que sorpresa, pero por favor no te quedes ahí, pasa- le invito Sanosuke. Le invito unos tragos de sake, por el rostro que traía le iban asentar de maravilla. Sanosuke había escuchado la acalorada charla entre él y Kaoru pero claramente sabia que no era bueno sacar el tema, prefirió preguntar por como iba en su trabajo.

-¿Kenshin como va lo de Makoto?-

-Mal, aún no podemos dar con su paradero- le respondió bebiendo de un solo trago el sake que recién le había servido Sanosuke.

-Hay que tener fuerza pero sobre todo fe- le dijo mientras le servía más sake.

-La fuerza la tengo, pero de la fe no puedo decir lo mismo. Hace mucho que la deje, por que de nada me sirvió- decía recordando lo mal que le había tratado la maldita vida.

-Kenshin tal vez lo que tú necesitas es volverte a enamorar, tener una nueva ilusión que te ayude a recuperar la fe y la felicidad- al terminar de aconsejar a su amigo vio la incomodidad en su rostro, sintió torrenciales escalofríos _"yo y mi gran bocota"_ pensaba mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Fue ahí donde a Kenshin se le vino la imagen de Kaoru, pero rápidamente desecho aquel pensamiento. -Nuestra amistad nunca ha estado en juego Sanosuke, no hagas de esta la excepción. Eres mi mejor amigo pero eso no te da derecho a opinar en que es lo mejor para mi- le respondió de mala gana pero sin perder la cordura.

-Te lo digo por tu bien, pero si tanto te molesta, no volveré a mencionar algo igual- Sanosuke sonaba herido, él intentaba sacar del hoyo a Kenshin pero parecía que él se hundía cada vez más, sin dejarse ayudar por nadie.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, pero eso no fue impedimento para que ellos siguieran ahí bebiendo y charlando de mil y un cosas, charlas en las que se mantenían fuera sucesos de la vida personal del pelirrojo.

* * *

Kaoru salió de su salón de clase decepcionada, aquel hombre que le había ayudado a llegar a la universidad y que encontró en aquella fiesta, no se había presentado a clases. No queriendo lo busco por toda la universidad pero ni rastro de él, suspiro tristemente. _"ojala el lunes si venga"_ se dijo mientras caminaba por el patio de la universidad.

-¡KAORU!-

La azabache al escuchar su nombre paro su andar. Volteo a donde provenía la voz, se encontró con su nueva amiga compañera de clase.

-Tae ¿que sucede?- pregunto al ver a la chica que respiraba agitada por la corrida que se había echado para alcanzar a Kaoru.

-olvide decirte que hoy por la noche organizare una fiesta en mi casa, esto es para conocernos todos los que integramos nuestro salón de clase ¿que dices aceptas?-

-Me encantaría pero aún no conozco bien la ciudad, dudo dar con tu casa y no se si mi tío pueda llevarme- respondió un poco triste a la invitación de Tae, pues la verdad si deseaba ir para terminar de reforzar las amistades nuevas.

-Amiga eso no es problema, dame tu dirección que yo pasare por ti- Tae le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Me encanta la idea, gracias- Kaoru estaba entusiasmada, gracias a la amabilidad de su nueva amiga ella podría disfrutar el estar en compañía de sus compañeros. Arranco una hoja de su cuaderno, escribió la dirección.

-A las 9 pasare por ti- dijo Tae agarrando el papel con la dirección. Kaoru asintió.

* * *

Después de un rato de camino Kaoru por fin llego a su casa, tomo las llaves que recién le había proporcionado su tía Megumi. Al abrir la puerta deseo mejor no haberlo hecho.

Aquella visión no le gusto en lo absoluto; en la mesa un pelirrojo odioso sentado y bebiendo sake con su tío Sanosuke y con su tía Megumi, la chica entro echando maldiciones mentales. Saludo a sus tíos ignorando notablemente al invitado. Kenshin solo la siguió con la mirada.

Kaoru tomo sus toallas y un coordinado de ropa, terminando su ducha tendría que cambiarse en el baño gracias a cierto pelirrojo, no podría salir deliberadamente en toalla para arreglarse tranquilamente en su cuarto. Nuevas maldiciones salieron de su boca en apenas un murmullo.

-Creo que aún sigue molesta verdad- dijo Megumi en forma de diversión para destensar un poco aquel ambiente incomodo y silencioso que se había entornado a raíz de que Kaoru regresara de la universidad.

-Si y con justa razón, mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado- dijo Kenshin alzando la voz para que Kaoru escuchara y de menos supiera que aceptaba su error. Sanosuke iba a decir algo, pero mejor decidió no opinar ya andaba algo tomado y prefería no salir con alguna broma estúpida. Su cabeza estaba en juego, ya que Kenshin adivinando sus pensamientos le propino una mirada amenazante.

Kaoru escucho claramente aquellas palabras del pelirrojo sin tomarle importancia e ignorando la justificación que daba kenshin a sus tíos, por su maleducado comportamiento. Ella no necesitaba que le justificaran, podía comportarse como le diera su regalada gana. En vez de entrar al baño, regreso al comedor.

-Los de mi grupo harán una fiesta hoy, quería pedirles permiso para ir- les dijo con un mohín gracioso.

Kenshin la miraba detenidamente, su corazón dio un salto de júbilo al ver aquella expresión que utilizaba de niña cuando pedía algo y no sabia si se lo negarían. Se veía tan tierna arrugando levemente su fina nariz y alzando su boca como si se preparara para dar un beso. Kenshin regreso 14 años atrás, solo que ahora era muy difícil imaginársela de niña teniendo semejante preciosura de mujer. Si la imaginaba, pero de otra manera.

-¿Dónde será?- pregunto Sanosuke.

-En casa de mi amiga Tae. Pero no se preocupen ella vendrá por mi y me traerá devuelta- expuso con voz convencedora-

-De acuerdo pero no llegues muy tarde- le dijeron Sanosuke y Megumi al unisonó -No, llegare más tardar a la 1:30- dijo Kaoru caminando hacia el baño.

-Emm yo diría que como a las 10 de la noche- contradijo Sanosuke.

-Tío no bromees, la fiesta comenzara a las 9:30-

-Tu ganas demonio, cuídate mucho- por fin accedió a conceder el permiso de hora de llegada. Por otro lado Kenshin no estaba muy satisfecho con aquel permiso. Tenia en claro que no podía opinar pero no entendía como le daban esas libertades a Kaoru, si apenas recién conocía a los jóvenes de la universidad. Intento tragarse su coraje bebiendo de golpe su copa con sake, y de paso otro más para apaciguar sus celos; de seguro en esa fiesta habrían hombres los cuales la sacarían a bailar y por desgracia el no estaría ahí para dejarles en claro que él era el único que tenía derechos sobre ella: SU PRINCESA.

* * *

Tae llego puntual, Kaoru la presento con sus tíos, dejando de lado a Kenshin. La amiga de Kaoru quedo sin habla al ver al militar con sangre samurái. Era un hombre muy conocido por su gran fortaleza y claro estaba que también por su desgracia, la chica babeaba; aquel hombre era mas guapo de lo que las chicas lo describían, aquellas mujeres que se le resbalaban descaradamente.

-¡Kaoru! Pero que mal educada eres ¿por qué no me presentaste al famosísimo señor Kenshin Himura? Envidiosa que eres- exclamó la chica poniéndose de frente al pelirrojo y extendiendo su mano con la clara intención de presentarse sola.

-Como ya lo ha dicho mi amiga Kaoru, mi nombre es Tae Adachi-

-Mucho gusto Tae. No veo el caso de decirte mi nombre como bien acabo de escuchar, sabes mucho sobre mí- le dijo estrechando su mano. La cortesía era una virtud que no había perdido tras la muerte de Tomoe.

Kaoru miraba con asco la escena y con una pisca de coraje. Con ella era déspota e insoportable y con otras personas era amable. La pelinegra indignada por esa escena, destilo veneno.

-Cuidado Tae, no te vaya arrancar la mano. A mi me dejo una marca en la canilla que duro varios días, y que decir del agudo dolor que tuve que soportar- se sentía orgullosa de su lengua viperina, cuando se lo proponía podía ser la más odiosa. Megumi y Sanosuke quedaron helados, Kaoru se estaba comportando demasiado grosera. Tae se descoloco con ese comentario, era evidente que su amiga no soportaba a ese hombre pero ¿por qué? _"Será verdad que en algún momento la lastimo" _pensaba mientras que ella y el pelirrojo terminaban su saludo.

Kenshin volteo con Kaoru clavando sus ojos en ella. Esto era el colmo, que pretendía a esa niña ¿avergonzarlo? El tenía muy claro que la sutileza ya no formaba parte de su diccionario pero eso a ser un maniático, por dios para llegar a tanto le faltaban demasiados golpes duros en la vida y ni aún así caería en las garras de la demencia. A pesar de que le dolió la declaración de Kaoru no lo hizo notable actuó como si esas palabras no significaran nada.

-Te equivocas, no seria capas de arrancar la mano de una jovencita educada y prudente como ella- dijo con actitud ecuánime, desviando la vista hacia Tae.

Gancho al hígado. La pelinegra sintió que los intestinos se le retorcieron de coraje. Era un estúpido engreído. Eso era la gota que derramo el vaso. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? que ella se había merecido aquella agresión, en la cual casi le machaca la mano solo por haber acariciado su mejilla cicatrizada.? La único intención de ese gesto, era el brindarle confianza y ayudarlo a que se desahogara sacando un poco aquel dolor que lo carcomía, y así se lo agradecía lastimándola, y aparte de todo excusándose frente a Tae, diciendo que ella había tenido la culpa por ser imprudente y mal educada. Definitivamente hora si se podía ir al infierno con todo y sus tormentos.

-Kaoru sujeto a Tae del brazo jalándola a la puerta. Necesitaba largarse de ahí antes de hacer un berrinche, no le daría mas argumentos a ese mal encarado, para seguirla agrediendo.

-Creo que fuiste algo duro Ken- comento Megumi cerrando la puerta, ya que Kaoru no se digno hacerlo al salir.

-Y no tuve motivos para hacerlo, en realidad ella no hizo nada malo en aquella fiesta para propiciar mi ira, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de esta exhibición ante su amiga. De alguna manera tenia que defenderme ¿no?- dijo Kenshin tranquilamente e indiferente.

-Hay Kenshin pues con esto creo que te será mas difícil que Kaoru te perdone- Sanosuke recordó el suceso de la tarde donde su amigo intentaba hablar con su obstinada sobrina.

-Eso no es algo que me importe- su voz sonó con mucha naturalidad, pero aún así no dejaba de ser una vil mentira.

Sanosuke solo alzo los hombros y los dejo caer. –Si tú lo dices- murmuro por lo bajito.

* * *

Kaoru trataba de divertirse pero Tae influía para que no lo pudiera hacer. Sus constantes bombardeos con preguntas incomodas la estaban sacando de quicio, ella queriendo olvidarse de ese hombre patético y su amiga empecinada en recordárselo.

-Por favor ¿cuéntame por que le dijiste eso y por que él te respondió de esa manera?- la insistencia no cesaba por parte de Tae

-Ya te dije, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero ten en cuenta que lo que ese señor dijo no es verdad- dijo Kaoru por enésima vez.

-Pues si no me cuentas, creeré en las palabras del apuestísimo señor Himura- tae sonreía triunfante estaba segura que con esto ella le contaría algo.

Kaoru suspiro pesadamente.

-Esta bien, te contare- finalmente accedió, comenzando a relatarle toda la historia.

-Wow y dime, en verdad ya no sientes el cosquilleo al verlo, digo por eso del primer amor- preguntaba la chica con verdadero interés.

-¡Por su puesto que no!- exclamó Kaoru incomoda.

-Por dios tu si que eres una chica dura. Y dime si intenta pedirte nuevamente perdón qu…-

-No se lo daré- interrumpió la pelinegra sin dejar a su amiga terminar la oración completa.

-No crees que estas siendo algo drástica?-

-Tae, acabas de ver como me trato, escuchaste lo que me dijo. ¿¡Crees que se merezca el perdón ¡?-

-Bueno él solo se defendió ante tu comentario sarcástico "sobre arrancar manos y no se que más"– Tae se carcajeo al recordar tan peculiar momento. Kaoru resoplo, era difícil hacer entender a su amiga, por más que le dijera los motivos por lo cual no lo perdonaría, ella siempre encontraría algún argumento para desbaratarlos.

-Dejemos Hablar de él y divirtámonos- dijo la pelinegra parando para ir a bailar, Tae la siguió. Las chicas comenzaron a divertirse como locas en compañia de sus demás compañeros.

* * *

Kenshin termino su ultima copa con sake miro su reloj, ya eran las 12:30 tiempo de marcharse.

-Creo que es hora de irme- declaro Kenshin levantándose de la silla.

-Ya es algo tarde y andas un poco tomado, mejor quédate- sugirió Sanosuke.

-No quiero importunar- Kenshin quería negarse pero en realidad no hizo mucho alarde de oposición. Le apetecía esperara a Kaoru, necesitaba hablar con ella y ahora si lo lograría con o sin su consentimiento escucharía lo que él tenia que decirle.

-Y no lo harás amigo, eso si, solo hay dos cuartos en esta tu casa pero te acondicionaré el mueble, es muy cómodo- Sanosuke paro camino a su cuarto, sin hacer mucho ruido, pues Megumi ya estaba dormida y no quería despertarla, sabia la furia que se instalaba en ella cuando lo hacia. Tomo varias cobijas de su closet, después camino de cuenta nueva hacia la sala. Kenshin agradeció mentalmente a su amigo la insistencia de que se quedara

-Listo con eso será suficiente- dijo Sanosuke terminando de acomodar la ultima cobija en el sillón de la sala.

-Gracias-

-No hay por que- Sanosuke se fue a dormir junto a su amada esposa, y Kenshin en la soledad de la sala.

Su intención era esperar despierto, pero ya era algo tarde y esta niña aún no llegaba se estaba retardando, no comprendía como es que Sanosuke podía dormir tan tranquilo sin antes verificar que llegara sana y salva. Estaba de acuerdo; Tae la llevaría pero aún así, su amigo era muy confiado de la gente, algo de lo cual, Kenshin era enemigo desde hace dos años. Para que alguien se ganara su confianza era una tarea muy difícil para aquellos que lo intentaran.

El sillón era muy cómodo pero demasiado caluroso, Kenshin tomo las cobijas y subió el desnivel que separaba la sala del comedor, prefirió internarse en la parte de arriba por la corriente de aire que entraba por la puerta. Coloco la cobijas en el suelo a medio pasillo, retiro su camisa negra sin mangas, necesitaba tener su torso urgente mente desnudo el calor lo devoraba.

Desato la liga que sujetaba su rojo cabello, dejándolo caer en una alborotada cascada. Esa la mejor manera de descansar, sin nada que le estorbara al momento de acostarse y más si el lecho era el duro concreto, no quería amanecer con un boquete en la nuca. Finalmente se recostó verticalmente en las cobijas que cubrían el suelo, sus pies daban hacia la puerta de la casa, con movimiento perezoso elevo sus manos hacia su nuca colocándolas debajo de la cabeza.

El ligero aire que se escurría por las hendiduras de la puerta era demasiado placentero, cada vez que ráfagas de viento soplaban en el sudor de su cuerpo, apaciguando aquel insoportable calor. En esa postura esperaba la llegada de cierta muchachita…

La espera fue larga, los parpados de Kenshin se cerraban automáticamente, no tenia control sobre ellos. Sin sentirlo se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

La fiesta por fin termino, una vez que Tae despidió a todos sus compañeros, agarro las llaves de su auto tenia que llevar a su amiga. Ambas chicas abordaron el vehículo dando marcha a casa de Kaoru. Con horror la azabache miro la hora se habían retrasado una hora más de la que había acordado con su tío Sanosuke, le rogaba a dios que estuviera bien dormidote, sino, la que se le iba armar. minutos después llegaron a su destino.

-Gracias Tae nos vemos el lunes en la universidad- se despidió Kaoru de su amiga, bajando del carro.

-De nada. Hasta el lunes- Tae también se despidió, espero hasta que Kaoru entrara a su casa para poder arrancar.

Kaoru hurgo en su bolso buscando con urgencia sus llaves estaba agotada y lo único que quería era dormir, una vez encontrando su objetivo se giro hacia Tae enseñándole las llaves en señal de que ya se podía marchar pronto entraría a su casa. Abrió la puerta del cancel sin percatarse de que una moto estaba estacionada en la cochera haciéndole compañia al carro de su tío. Tae apretó el clapson de su vehículo y arranco al ver que Kaoru la volvía a despedir estando dentro de su casa ya, por detrás de la puerta. La cerró sigilosamente, no quería despertar a sus tíos.

La casa estaba muy obscura, su mano se poso en el interruptor de la luz pero se arrepintió de encenderla, seria un sinfín de actividades; encender la luz del comedor, de pues caminar hacia su cuarto y encender la luz, regresar al comedor para apagar la luz de ahí, para finamente regresar a su cuarto y también apagar la luz_. "Hay no que flojera, estoy muerta, lo único que quiero es tumbarme en mi cama" _pensaba mientras caminaba por la obscuridad con cuidado, tanteando con las manos para no chocar con el comedor.

Reprimió un grito de asombro y de susto. Sus pies habían tropezado con algo que estaba en el suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al sentir el vértigo de la caída, esperando el golpe final que le dejaría llorando. Ese golpe jamás llego, al menos no como ella esperaba. Aterrizo en algo blando y cálido… -mmgh- Kaoru escucho un gemido al momento que su cuerpo se impacto, fue una ligera queja que precisamente no salio de su boca.

La chica se asusto y abrió los ojos de golpe. Aún tirada en el suelo amortiguada por algo o alguien, Kaoru, giro su mirada hacia aquello que ocasionó tal bienvenida. La poca luz de la luna que filtraba por su cuarto gracias a la puerta que daba al patio, logro ver de que se trataba de un cómodo colchón de carne y hueso en forma masculina, con un largo cabello rojo y con una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Después de recuperarse del sonrojo y a la vez enojo por saberse encima del cuerpo de su peor pesadilla, de saber que sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros, sus cuerpos demasiados juntos para su gusto, se dispuso a alejarse de ahí

"_Lo último que me faltaba, terminar en esta pose tan… comprometedora con ese orangután que aparte de todo esta semi desnudo… maldita sea, maldita sea y maaalditaa seaaa" _maldijo mil veces dentro de su mente sin poder evitar que sus ojos admiraran lo marcado de su torso desnudo. Era una maravilla de hombre lastima que fuera tan detestable. Coloco sus manos con cuidado a cada extremo de la cabeza de Kenshin para poder tomar fuerza e impulsarse sin tener que revolver más su cuerpo con el de él. Sus intentos fueron en balde su cuerpo fue mas unido al cuerpo masculino.

Kenshin, sumido en un profundo y hermoso sueño en el cual la protagonista era Kaoru, rodeo con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de la chica, apretándola más contra su pecho. Sus extremidades actuaron involuntaria mente, dejándose llevar por los hechos ocurridos en su alucinación.

-Mi princesa… no sabes… cuanto te extrañe. Mis manos ardían por… tenerte así…- murmuraba el pelirrojo entrecortadamente, ajeno a toda realidad.

Miles de colores pasaron por el rostro confundido de Kaoru. _" ¿Mi princesa? ¿Estará refiriéndose a mí? No, no puede ser a mi ni me soporta, tal vez se esta refiriendo a su esposa, si eso debe ser, tiene que estar soñando con ella. Hay que me suelte por favor, no estoy dispuesta a que me abrase por estarme confundiendo" _ pensaba mientras soportaba su peso con ambos brazos y evitar ser más acercada a ese cuerpo, jalo su cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente que le permitió su largo y delgado cuello.

Kenshin seso el abrazo escurriendo sus manos por la espalda de Kaoru, dejándolas caer a sus costados, ese roce le hizo sentir un ligero estremecimiento tratando de no reparar en ello, aprovecho ese momento para liberarse de él. Corrió rápidamente a la calle, estaba shockeada, ¿porque a ella, por qué?

Kenshin despertó de golpe, aquel sueño le dejo una sensación real como si en verdad la hubiera tenido en sus brazos, le dolía el cuerpo de tan sólo pensar en ello, su olfato capturo un aroma en particular; un embriagante olor a jazmines.

-Huele a ella, ya abra llegado?- farfullo para si mismo. Sus ojos vieron con atención que la puerta estaba se mi abierta, giro hacia el cuarto de Kaoru y vio con desilusión que esta aún seguía abierta y la cama pulcramente tendida.

"_Pero que rayos,¿ por qué esta abierta la puerta? si Sanosuke la cerro con llave" _ se levanto del suelo para ir a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, se coloco la camisa y por fin fue a inspeccionar. Abrió la puerta y al salir se topo con una grata sorpresa. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta mirando a una Kaoru pensativa recargada de frente, en el carro de Sanosuke.

-Ya viste la hora que es-

Kaoru se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Kenshin.

-¿¡Algún problema!?- pregunto altanera, quien era él para cuestionarla sobre la hora ni su tío lo hacia. Volvió a perder su vista en algún punto de aquella pared blanca.

Kenshin suspiro, milagrosamente y después de mucho tiempo, estaba de buen humor lo menos que quería era discutir con aquella chiquilla.

-Kaoru, tu… ya te has acordado de mi?- pregunto recordando aquellas palabras que ella le dijo con coraje en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, palabras que le dejaron conmocionado justamente después de haberle estrujado su delicada mano con la cual, ella acaricio tan sutilmente su cicatriz.

-No- fue la seca respuesta de Kaoru, sin voltear a verlo. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido ahí dentro, poco importaba si el pelirrojo estaba consiente o no de que la había abrazado diciéndole cosas melosas, que sabrá dios para quien serian dirigidas

-Ya veo… entonces esas palabras que me dijiste en la fiesta ¿Qué fueron?- pregunto con evidente decepción.

-Remembranzas de mi tío Sanosuke. Recuerdos que me conto justamente aquel día en el cual yo llegue aquí después de 14 años- su intención no era responderle, no sabia por que lo hacia. Tal vez era por que esta vez su charla no era tan exigente como en otras ocasiones.

Kenshin sintió un vacio, ¿por que no lo recordaba?, si ya estaba grandecita para de menos tener ráfagas de recuerdos. Algo en él le decía que no era verdad lo que ella le decía, él sentía que si lo recordaba, sus ojos azules se lo decían cada vez que lo miraba. Esto lo estaba matando, maldita vida, maldita amargura, maldita nueva personalidad fría que no lo dejaba expresarse como él deseaba. Su corazón le dictaba una cosa y su cabeza le decía otra. La razón le ganaba al corazón.

Tomo una bocanada de aire. Su cuerpo y su mente no podían actuar como el deseaba, pero lo que si le permitían hacer algo para redimir lo patán que había sido con ella días atrás.

-Bien, ese tema del recuerdo queda cerrado. Pero no el tema, que quise tratar esta tarde contigo…-

Kaoru no dejo que prosiguiera. –Ya le dije que no me importa- la pelinegra se incorporo, camino hacia la entrada de la casa al ver a Kenshin suspiro aliviada al ver que ya portaba nuevamente la camisa, cosa que agradecía ya que esos músculos la dejaron anonadada muy a su pesar.

Intento pasar pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió.

-Me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Te pido perdón por mi comportamiento, no fue algo que me alegrara, en verdad no quise lastimarte- por fin soltó aquel peso.

-Ja, no se disculpe Battosai, en ningún momento se lo he pedido- dijo con verdadera decisión, restando importancia a las palabras del pelirrojo. Sin darse cuenta del efecto que ese seudónimo en boca de ella había causado en él.

Battosai, Battosai, Battosai, estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kenshin como constantes martilleos, sintió mil cuchillas atravesando su cuerpo.

Kenshin con cara contorsionada camino hacia Kaoru. La chica al adivinar la intención de este, retrocedió sin éxito alguno, en vez de re-versarse en linea recta hacia atrás, se fue de lado topando con la pared, dándole más facilidad a Kenshin de atraparla. Definitivamente no pudo evitar que su pequeño cuerpo fuera acorralado con entre el cuerpo masculino y la pared. El pelirrojo poso sus manos de palmas a la pared, en cada extremo de la pelinegra, aprisionándola sin darle oportunidad de escape.

-Tú no… me oyes, tú no me vuelvas a llamar así- le repetía una y otra vez temblando con evidente dolor en su voz.

Todo mundo menos ella podían decirle Battosai aquel sobrenombre por el cual él no sentía ningún afecto y que se había ganado por ser el mejor y más frío ejecutor, el que más sangre derramo de sus victimas que bien merecían la muerte, aunque, eso no los hacía menos humanos ante sus ojos, en resumidas cuentas no le agradaba matar. La única muerte que si estaba esperando dar y con gran satisfacción era la de Makoto Shishio, esa si la disfrutaría.

Kaoru se asusto por esa nueva conducta, pero aún con todo y el miedo del mundo no pudo desviar sus ojos de la mirada tan penetrante de aquellos orbes color ámbar destellantes, en los cuales el color violeta luchaba por salir nuevamente después de ocultarse durante dos años.

-De… de acuerdo, no lo volveré hacer, pero… dígame ¿por qué me pide disculpas?, disculpas que yo no he pedido- titubeaba la chica contrariada por lo que estaba sucediendo, jamás creyó ver a este hombre tan frío y careciente de emociones en un estado de completa vulnerabilidad.

Kenshin acerco más su rostro al de ella. –Porque yo… yo…- la debilidad se estaba posesionando de él. _"porque yo me enamore de ti mi princesa, y no puedo soportar tu indiferencia" _ pensó dolorosamente.

-¿Porqué usted que…?- pregunto la pelinegra incitándolo a que prosiguiera, sin tomar importancia ni seguir con el nerviosismo causado ante tal acercamiento entre ellos

En una milésima de segundo la mente de Kenshin logro recobrar el mando, reprendiéndose por su estúpida debilidad ¿Qué demonios hacia en esa posición? en la cual sus cuerpos se rozaban el uno con el otro, sus rostros tan cerca sus labios casi robándole un beso a los de Kaoru. Impulso su cuerpo hacia atrás, ayudado por sus manos para reincorporarse dejándola libre de su aprensión.

-Porque lo creí necesario- termino maquillando la verdadera respuesta, con una a medias.

Kaoru intento considerar sus palabras. Pero recordó lo mal que la había pasado ante aquella humillación que le hizo pasar en su maldita fiesta, el orgullo hizo de las suyas. Su mirada busco la de él para decirle con ellos también, lo mucho que lo aborrecía. Las palabras no serian suficientes.

-Pues sus disculpas no me importan y sabe ¿por qué? ¡Porque lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! Jamás le perdonare el haberme lastimado, el haberme tratado como lo hizo. No tenia ningún derecho, yo no lo hice por impertinente, ni por falta de educación como usted lo pregona a los cuatro vientos. Lo hice porque quería que confiara en mí y liberarlo de alguna manera de su carga quería que… quería que se desahogara- Las lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero antes de que eso sucediera Kaoru entro corriendo a su casa encerrándose en su cuarto.

Kenshin se quedo ahí contemplando como nuevamente huía de él y recordando claramente que esos hermosos ojos zafiro lo miraban con aquel odio que ella le profesaba. Una vez que escucho el portazo de la puerta, volvió en si.

"_No, tu odio no lo acepto. Todo menos eso…" _ pensó mientras con sus manos empuñadas golpeaba la pared incansablemente con una furia incontenible mezclada con frustración.

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de autora.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias a todos por pasar a leer.

Vuelvo andar de pidiche jajaja… por fis dejen reviews que eso alimenta mis ganas de continuar (y conste que no soy nada chantajista ehhh)

Besos y abrazos desde México.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	4. Obteniendo tu perdón

_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

"_Recuerdos"_

* * *

**Cap- 4 Obteniendo tu perdón.**

Por fin había amanecido, voces que provenían de la sala fueron los culpables de sacar a Kaoru de su bien merecido dormir.

Estiro su cuerpo que aún reposaba en la cama. Giro su rostro hacia el buro y con pereza vio que eran las 8:00 de la mañana, con fastidio coloco la almohada en su cara.

Los sábados y los domingos eran sagrados para ella, los únicos días en los que se podía levantar hasta que se le hincharán los ojos de tanto dormir y precisamente hoy que tendría que dormir más de lo acostumbrado a causa de la desvelada por la fiesta de su grupo, tenia que aguantar las platicas de sus tíos con la visita dando como resultado dificultad para conciliar el sueño.

¿Un momento la visita? Kaoru recordó que el pelirrojo se quedo esa noche en su casa. Recuerdos golpearon su cabeza, agarro la almohada y la aventó contra la pared levantándose de golpe de la cama.

Todo había sido verdad y no un mal sueño; ella llegando a su casa tropezándose con algo, examinar ese algo y darse cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre cuya relación con él no era muy buena y que aparte de todo la abrazo haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera la piel desnuda de su torso y por si fuera poco aquella actitud que había tomado con ella cuando le dijo Battosai. Un sonrojo se apodero de ella.

_"Tú no… me oyes, tú no me vuelvas a llamar así" _esas palabras dichas por Kenshin, hicieron mella en su mente, ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente eran palabras llenas de dolor, sino, como se explicaba la manera en la que la acorralo contra la pared con un rostro desencajado lleno de diferentes expresiones, todas ellas de frustración. Sostuvo su cabeza como si de una jaqueca se tratara. Conclusión; en ella había una masa de confusión.

Camino hacia los cajones de su tocador y comenzó a sacar su ropa y toallas, necesitaba darse una ducha.

Salió de la habitación rumbo al baño.

-¡KAORU!- exclamó muy sorprendido Sanosuke. –A que se debe el que hayas madrugado. Creo que te mandare de fiesta todos los días- Megumi y Sanosuke comenzaron a reír. Kaoru despierta en sábado a las 8:30, esto si que era un milagro.

-Estoy despierta por culpa de los recuerdos- Kaoru volteo a ver a Kenshin con ojos de pistola, él solo la miro fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Paso algo que te molestara en la fiesta?- pregunto Megumi con un poco de preocupación.

Sanosuke puso suma atención a la respuesta pensando quizás, si el causante habría sido algún chico que hubiese estado molestando o que tal vez, le hubiera faltado al respeto. Kenshin no se inmuto en pensar lo mismo que cruzaba por la mente de su amigo, ya que de sobra sabía que él había sido el causante de su molestia por así decirlo.

-No, en la fiesta todo estuvo excelente, el problema fue al llegar a casa. Al entrar por poco y me mato al tro…- sus palabras murieron, se detuvo antes de enterar al pelirrojo que había caído encima suyo. Aunque una idea le cruzo por la mente.

"_Que cara pondría ese hombre si supiera que me caí sobre él y que me abrazo mientras me decía: __mi princesa… no sabes… cuanto te extrañe. Mis manos ardían por… tenerte así__, jajajajaja, vaya chasco se llevaría, mira que confundirme con no se quien"_ pensaba Kaoru maliciosamente sin tener la más remota idea de que esas palabras en realidad eran para ella. Después de meditarlo unos segundos opto por no decir nada, no solo lo afectaría a él, también se afectaría así misma. Ya se estaba imaginando a su tío Sanosuke utilizando ese suceso en su contra para mofarse de ella.

Kenshin escucho perfectamente las primeras letras de la palabra que la chica corto inesperadamente, así que su mente comenzó a sacar conjeturas.

"_¿Por poco y se mata al tro…..? habrá querido decir al tropezarse" _pensaba confundido_. "Si es así entonces Kaoru se cayo encima de mi, ahora entiendo por que amanecí como si me hubiera arrollado un carro"_ una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Por fin encontró una explicación lógica a su mal, no tan mal.

De menos su sueño había tenido algo de verdad; la había tenido sobre él, sobre su cuerpo, en sus brazos… ¿¡Brazos!? Su garganta se atasco trago en seco. Al despertar lo primero que había sentido era un sueño muy vivido seguido por un olor a jazmines impregnado en su cuerpo, aroma que había descubierto gracias a Kaoru desde su llegada a Tokyo.

Un sudor frio recorrió su frente_. " Eso quiere decir que no solo la abrase en mi sueño… también lo hice fuera de mi lucidez" _ ante este pensamiento tomo una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarlo pesadamente. Tendría que averiguarlo.

-Por poco y te matas al….¿qué?- Sanosuke la ínsito a proseguir, quedo intrigado ante la media frase de Kaoru.

-Pues… que por poco me mato…. del… susto, si eso fue… del susto- la chica por fin respondió titubeando un poco, urgía inventar una buena historia para arreglar su casi metida de pata.

-Al entrar me encontré con tu visita en el comedor, eso hizo que me sobresaltara ya que no imaginaba encontrarme con alguien dormido en el comedor, a quien no distinguía por falta de luz- finalizo pálida por el miedo a ser descubierta pero a la vez triunfante, a que buena mentira se había inventado siendo que no era muy buena para ellas. Sanosuke no quedo conforme y quería seguir cuestionando, Kenshin pudo leer sus intenciones.

- Bien, me retiro gracias por todo. Megumi excelente desayuno tan rico como siempre- decidió interrumpir con su despedida. Él estaba seguro que Kaoru mentía, no era eso lo que iba a decir anteriormente y conociendo a Sanosuke no descansaría hasta sacarle la verdad.

Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para que su amigo olvidara el tema por lo menos hasta que se volviera a retomar y a juzgar el rostro pálido de Kaoru, ella se encargaría de mantenerlo bajo resguardo. Se levanto de la silla, tomo los platos vacios y los llevo al lava trastos.

-Por nada, y ya sabes aquí tienes tu casa- Sanosuke y Megumi dijeron al unísono, después él salió para abrir el cancel y Kenshin pudiera sacar su motocicleta negra.

El pelirrojo salió detrás de su amigo no sin antes despedirse nuevamente de Megumi y dirigirle a Kaoru una mirada intensa que la dejo con pies temblorosos al recordar esa mirada ámbar, la misma que la había llevado a perderse en su destellante color mientras había sido acorralada contra la pared.

Con determinación desvió la mirada, no quería seguir hipnotizada. Kenshin se sintió herido, él hacia todo lo humanamente posible por acercarse a ella, tanto que hasta su forma de ser estaba cambiando inexplicablemente y en cambio ¿qué recibía?... solo desinterés y apatía por parte de ella. Definitivamente esa niña no sabía todo lo que despertaba en él.

-Gracias Sanosuke- dijo Kenshin montándose en su moto, Sanosuke asintió respondiéndole un " no hay de que"

Finalmente el pelirrojo arranco la moto dando marcha a la casa que lo esperaba vacía y careciente del calor de un verdadero hogar.

* * *

Una vez que Kaoru estaba aseada, cambiada y desayunada una idea asalto su mente.

-Tío, se me ha ocurrido dar una vuelta por Tokyo, quiero conocer las calles para poder moverme sin tener que pedir tu ayuda cada vez que tenga que salir algún lado-

-Me parece perfecto pero… Megumi y yo tenemos turno en el hospital y no podemos acompañarte, dejémoslo para mañana, ¿te parece?-

Más desilusionada no pudo estar la azabache, eso significaba que tendría que quedarse aburrida y encerrada, bueno no del todo.

-No te preocupes yo puedo ir sola, si se me dificulta te llamo para que vayas en mi auxilio o también tengo algo de efectivo puedo regresarme en taxi y por si acaso llevo mi tarjeta para sacar dinero del cajero- soluciono con voz convencedora, ¿que podía pasar…? ¡Nada! todo estaba resuelto.

-Esta bien, suerte- le despidió Sanosuke, la chica se acerco a él para despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla, camino hacia su cuarto y tomo un bolso deportivo negro ya que ella vestía sport con una blusa blanca de tirantes, un pants negro a la cadera con un dragón que lucia aun lado de la pierna derecha, formado por piedras de swarovski blancas con destellos platas y con tenis negros con algunas aplicaciones en color plata también. Para mayor comodidad decidió llevar su cabello atado en una coleta alta, con el flequillo de lado y en su cara un poco de maquillaje. Un look completamente relajado pero fashion.

-Llevas todo lo necesario Kaoru- interrogó Megumi antes de que ella partiera, había que cerciorarse que no olvidara nada.

-Si tía llevo todo; celular, la tarjeta donde me depositan papá y mamá y algo de efectivo-

-De acuerdo cariño con mucho cuidado-

-Si- Kaoru se despidió de la doctora también con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a su tío Sanosuke la quería muchísimo no importaba que no la conociera de mucho tiempo. Con saber que era una mujer cariñosa con ella y buena esposa para su tío Sanosuke bastaba, además de que era muy divertida, un claro ejemplo eran peleas de broma enserio que tenían ellos como pareja, en las cuales el enojo solo era fingido.

La azabache salió de su casa a enfrentarse en una aventura, tenia que aprenderse las calles principales. Era un reto que cumpliría.

* * *

Kenshin se encontraba en aquel sótano secreto de aquella casa. Se había convocado una nueva junta. Shògo, Linzuka y Chozu se encontraban sentados frente a Battosai, esperaban que terminara de leer el informe para demandar alguna orden.

-Así que la rata salió de su madriguera- la voz de Battosai estaba llena de ansiedad, en su mente ya se visualizaba desmembrando dolorosamente a Makoto Shishio. Una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios.

-Si, así es. Esta vez será él quien supervise el desembarque, pero no hay que fiarnos, reforzará su seguridad- Chozu no parecía confiarse mucho algo le decía que Makoto tenia una coartada muy bien montada. Era muy extraño que decidiera salir de su escondite así por nomas, aún a sabiendas de que Battosai le seguía los pasos con gran obsesión para cobrarse la muerte de su esposa Tomoe.

-Si Battosai creo que será no subestimar a Makoto- prosiguió Shògo a él también le daba desconfianza.

-Lo se, no soy estúpido, tomare mis precauciones. Avisen a la gente a su cargo, sobre el operativo que realizaremos por la madrugada- Kenshin paro de su silla y volteo haber a Shògo con determinación. –Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en el akabeco en media hora- dicho esto tomo su chamarra de piel en color negro y se redirigió a la salida.

Llego directamente al acabeko, se sentó en la parte de afuera, le encantaba estar al aire libre los lugares encerrados no eran de su agrado.

-¡Señor Himura!-

Kenshin volteo hacia donde provenía aquella voz un tanto conocida, mirando con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

-Hola Tae- saludo amablemente pero con voz dura y determinante.

-¿Frecuenta mucho este lugar?- pregunto la chica tratando de sacar platica.

-Si a menudo vengo–

-Nunca lo había visto por aquí, pero sepa usted que este restaurante es de mis padres, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca estamos a la orden- Tae le brindo una sonrisa cálida. Kenshin por un momento se pregunto por qué esa sonrisa no se la podía brindar Kaoru, lo único que ella le brindaba era odio y apatía siempre intentaba evadirlo tal era el caso de hoy por la mañana, en el cual ella actuó como si él no existiera. Kenshin curveo sus labios en una invisible sonrisa amarga.

-Gracias Tae-

-Por nada, en seguida le atienden-Tae se fue alejando de la mesa donde estaba instalado ese pelirrojo que le caía tan bien a pesar de su actitud tan fría. Ella estaba segura que en el era una buena persona, pero como era de esperarse su tragedia lo había echo duro como las rocas. A decir verdad le encantaba para su amiga Kaoru _"Creo que se verían muy bien como pareja" _pensaba mientras caminaba con el mesero al cual le asignaría atender al señor Himura.

Kenshin iba sobre la cuarta cerveza, miro su reloj y vio con enojo que Shògo se estaba tardando, él no gozaba de mucha paciencia.

-¿Listo de que querías hablarme?- el castaño lo saco de sus cavilaciones, retiro la silla para sentarse, levanto la mano para que el mesero le atendiera. El hombre llego rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraba el pelirrojo con el recién llegado.

-Dos cervezas más por favor- pidió amablemente el castaño.

El mesero regreso con el pedido y se retiro, Shògo tomo su cerveza y le dio un buen trago, que le cayo de mil maravillas a su paladar, enseguida le ofreció la otra cerveza a Kenshin.

-¿Bien ahora si para que me citaste? – retomo el tema inicial

-¿De donde la conoces?- Kenshin pregunto con demasiada seriedad y sin rodeos.

-¿¡A quien!?- el castaño exclamó confundido no sabia el por que le había generado esa pregunta.

-Quién, sino es Kaoru. No creas que no me di cuenta de la familiaridad con la que se trataron el día de mi cumpleaños- la molestia por la que estaba pasando era demasiado obvia.

-No tengo medio de negarlo, si efectivamente la conocí ese mismo día si mal no recuerdo fue a mediodía- Shògo trataba de analizar el comportamiento de Kenshin.

-¿Cómo fue?- El pelirrojo siguió cuestionando.

-Estaba desorientada, me la tope al salir de una papelería y fue ahí donde me abordo preguntando como llegar a la universidad-

-¿y… que más?-

-Yo me dirigía hacia allá y le ofrecí que me siguiera. La universidad que ella buscaba era la misma en la que yo me inscribí, fue ahí donde nos conocimos intercambiamos un par de palabras y se podría decir que eso incito al inicio de una amistad- el castaño seguía observando las expresiones no muy agradables en su superior.

Kenshin quedo meditando la situación que para nada le agradaba, recordó que aquel día en pleno baile Kaoru le había confesado que Shògo le gustaba y eso lo comenzaba aponer de mal humor.

-No quiero que te le acerques- demando severamente.

-¿Y por qué no? La niña me agrada a decir verdad me gusta- el castaño intentaba obtener una respuesta o más aún; intentaba confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Ella no es el tipo de mujer con el que estas acostumbrado a tratar!, es una niña inocente y no permitiré que juegues con ella- su voz era peligrosa.

-¿Por como hablas de ella tal perece que la conocieras?-

-Y no te equivocas, la conozco desde que nació-

-¿Esa jovencita te gusta?- Shògo no se quedo con las ganas de preguntar.

-ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA - dijo con exaltación.

-Bien lo tomo como un no. Te prometo no jugar con ella, la hare mi novia formal- el castaño sabia que jugar con los ánimos de Battosai no era bueno pero tenia que sacarle la verdad. Esa niña le gustaba y mucho pero… si Battosai estaba interesado en ella él no metería sus narices, no estaba dispuesto a tentar su suerte, por muy amigos que fueran, el destajador no tendría contemplaciones con él.

Esas palabras ensordecieron a Kenshin, con rostro desencajado se giro a ver Shògo directamente a los ojos. –Te he dicho que no te quiero cerca de ella, si en algo aprecias tu vida y años trabajando juntos con verdadero compañerismo, harás caso a mis advertencias- Kenshin paro agresivamente de la silla, saco un billete y lo aventó a la mesa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¡HIMURA!- le detuvo Shògo, el pelirrojo detuvo su andar y giro su rostro hacia él. –Te juro que no me acercaré a ella, he decidido no asistir a la universidad. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que no lo hago por miedo, sino, porque se que ella te interesa-

Kenshin curveó su boca en una ligera sonrisa, giro su cabeza y salió sin responder _"Me alegra que lo hayas entendido" _ se dijo así mismo mientras subía a su motocicleta.

Shògo se quedo ahí bebiendo, sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas. El gran Battosai volvía a tener sentimientos. _"Suerte Battosai, la vida te da una segunda oportunidad" _pago la cuenta, hora de marcharse estaba ansioso de ensabanarse y calentar su cuerpo con una hermosa mujer que lo esperaba, lo mujeriego nunca se le quitaría.

* * *

Kaoru caminaba con fastidio estaba cansada y para rematar perdida, y gracias a sus antojos se había acabado el efectivo en puras chucherías, ahora tendría que buscar un banco para poder sacar dinero de la tarjeta.

Siguió su camino guiada por un par de personas que le daban indicación de cómo llegar al banco, su espera termino frente a sus ojos se encontraba el cajero que la sacaría de todos sus apuros. Se integro a la fila, mientras esperaba su turno, decidió prepararse de una vez con la tarjeta en mano. Comenzó a hurgar en su bolso y con terror descubrió que la tarjeta no se encontraba ahí, ella estaba segura de haberla echado ¿o no?

"_Estúpida que eres Kaoru…. con tanta cosa olvide echarla, hayyy pero bien me dijo tía Megumi antes de salir que revisara si llevaba todo lo necesario" _la azabache maldijo mil veces su suerte, y con cierto aire derrotado salió de la fila.

Mientras caminaba su rostro se ilumino, aún tenia una esperanza; su celular, le llamaría a su tío. Saco el móvil de su bolsa y marco la tecla milagrosa que le resolvería sus problemas….. Su saldo se ha agotado es necesario realizar una recarga ahora si que se la tragara la tierra, se encontraba perdida, sin ni un quinto partido por la mitad, sin su tarjeta y por si eso no fuera suficiente sin saldo, como se suponía que irían por ella.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que su tío la llamara y para eso tendría que darse cuenta de su desaparición a lo que se le sumaba una espera de varias horas. Ella les había dicho que iba muy bien preparada y por lógica; sus tíos estarían confiados durante un muy buen rato.

* * *

Kenshin iba en su moto rumbo a su casa sumido en sus pensamientos de cómo hacer para acercarse mas a Kaoru, necesitaba obtener su perdón. Él estaba consiente que no podía aspirar a su amor. Era peligroso mezclarse con ella no quería que corriera la misma suerte que Tomoe, simplemente no lo soportaría.

Su mente seguía cavilando cuando a lo lejos visualizo una figura muy familiar para él, metió un poco mas de velocidad para alcanzar aquella persona.

Kaoru seguía caminando, a media cuadra estaba un parque hermoso lleno de bancas, justamente lo que necesitaba. Se sentaría a descansar y de paso a esperar la llamada de sus tíos. Al escuchar el ruido de un motor que disminuía la velocidad acompasándose al ritmo de su caminar, volteo asustada pero todo susto se desvaneció dando paso a la irritación. Nomas eso le faltaba; encontrarse con su peor pesadilla.

-¿Perdida o paseando?- pregunto Kenshin siguiendo a Kaoru.

Kaoru rolo los ojos con fastidio, suficiente castigo era el saberse perdida como para que dios le castigara ahora obligándole a ver a ese sujeto.

-¡Que le importa!- respondió la azabache desviando su rostro de aquella visión desagradable.

Kenshin sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, pero no lo demostró e ignoro el grosero comportamiento de Kaoru. –¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-No Gracias- respondió con enojo y frunciendo el entre cejo.

El pelirrojo estaba seguro que la chica estaba perdida así que puso en práctica un plan que no fallaría.

-Bien que tengas suerte, ten mucho cuidado por estos rumbos, es muy peligroso y más cuando comienza a obscurecer- Kenshin hizo un ademan de arrancar.

-¡ESPERE!- Kaoru odiaba tener que decir lo que iba a decir pero era necesario, no quería estar sola esperando a ser rescatada, su tío claramente le había dicho que tendría turno en el hospital por lo cual probablemente regresaría tarde a casa y para cuando él se diera cuenta que estaba perdida pasarían muchas horas, las suficientes como para que le agarrara la noche en ese lugar que gracias a cierto hombre, le acababa de poner los pelos de punta.

-Su oferta aún sigue en pie?- pregunto algo temerosa y tragando su orgullo.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Kenshin triunfante, había sido muy fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión. -Súbete-

La chica asintió, camino lentamente hacia la moto para encamarse detrás del pelirrojo. -Gracias- respondió mientras sus manos buscaban algún lugar para sujetarse y no caer.

Kenshin esperaba ansioso el contacto de aquellas delicadas manos en él, pacientemente espero a que ella le dijera cuando estuviera lista.

-Ya puede avanzar señor Himura- la señal no duro mucho en llegar, Kaoru se agarro fuertemente del la parte baja del asiento.

Kenshin suspiro resignado al darse cuenta de que no se abrazo a su cuerpo como él lo esperaba, era mas que obvia la negación de la chica al tocarlo, tal vez pensaba que reaccionaria igual que aquel día, en el que ella quiso tocar la cicatriz de su mejilla. Kenshin encendió la moto y dio marcha hacia la casa de Kaoru.

Durante el trayecto el pelirrojo observaba por medio del los espejos laterales la incomodidad que reflejaba el rostro de la azabache, casi podía jurar que se sentía insegura, pues no tenia un buen soporte que de menos le asegurara protección de no caerse por la velocidad en la que el manejaba.

La luz roja del semáforo no se hizo esperar obligándolo a frenar, ¡Era ahora o nunca! Rápidamente, bajo sus piernas para controlar el peso de ambos y poder soltar el manubrio. Lentamente paso sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo y del femenino, con manos ágiles agarro las de Kaoru atrayéndola hacia él e incitándola a que le rodera la cintura, la azabache no puso resistencia y tan sólo se dejo guiar sonrojándose al sentir como sus pechos se aplastaban contra la espalda fornida y de como sus manos eran depositadas sobre aquel torso marcado y duro, el cuál no hacia ni un día que lo había conocido en completa desnudez.

Kenshin giró su rostro hacia atrás, acercándolo al de la chica -Así te sentirás más segura- le dijo suavemente con voz ronca por las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. El pelirrojo disfrutaba del nerviosismo evidente que esa situación provocaba en ella.

Por fin el semáforo dio paso a la luz verde, Kenshin retomo su posición para dar marcha nuevamente dando alivio a la pobre chica que sentía morirse; tantas emociones juntas tanto como buenas o malas le acabarían por hacerla victima de un paro cardíaco.

El camino se tornaba molestamente silencioso, sin más preámbulos el pelirrojo fue el primero en romperlo.

-¡Kaoru!- le llamo inesperadamente.

-¿Eh?- la aludida se sorprendió.

-Lo que te dije en la madrugada fue verdad. Discúlpame por lo que sucedió aquel día, no fue mi intención lastimarte- acosta de lo que fuera el necesitaba el perdón de su princesa.

Kaoru se quedo meditando unos segundos, la voz de ese hombre se escuchaba sincera.

-¿Entonces... que dices?- al no obtener respuesta el pelirrojo volvió a preguntar.

Nuevos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de la chica.

_''Kenshin, me dejas peinarte como me peino mi mami'' la chiquilla le decía a su pelirrojo favorito mostrándole orgullosa las dos coletas que recién le había echo su madre._

_''No princesa, no creo que me venga muy bien ese peinado'' le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, al imaginarse lo ridículo que se vería así._

_''Ándale por fis'' suplicaba la chiquilla de 6 años._

_''No Kaoru me veré ridículo'' respondió algo severo._

_''Pero... Pero yo peino bonito'' los ojitos de la pequeña comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas._

_Kenshin no soportaba verla llorar y con sumisión acepto dejarse hacer en el cabello lo que ella quisiera._

_''Esta bien princesa, péiname''_

_''No, ya no quiero'' refuto la niña con dignidad._

_''Esta bien, creo saber que es lo quieres'' le dijo con una sonrisa. ''Princesa me podría disculpar por no haber aceptado que me peinara, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar?'' _

_La pequeña estaba con sus bracitos cruzados con rostro muy enojado._

_''Entonces que dices?'' Le volvió a decir mientras liberaba su cabello rojo de su agarre y teniéndole el cepillo para que comenzara hacer de él, lo que ella quisiera._

_''¡Sííí te perdono Kenshin!, eres mi pelirrojo favorito'' la niña sonreía mientras peinaba a un Kenshin resignado y consentidor._

Kaoru regreso de su ensoñamiento. Como negarle el perdón si por un instante había regresado el mismo Kenshin de hace años.

-Si señor Himura, lo perdono- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Kenshin alcanzo a ver esa resplandeciente sonrisa la cual, le había negado desde su regreso. Ese simple gesto le hizo experimentar una calidez indescriptible, su corazón se sintió feliz al escuchar que por fin lo había perdonado, no pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión en la que hace 14 años le había pedido por primera vez que lo disculpara por haberla echo llorar ante su negativa a dejarse peinar por ella.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir. Se sentía feliz pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo tan deliberadamente.

Kaoru cerco su rostro hasta posar su barbilla en el hombro del pelirrojo. -…Señor Himura...- ahora fue el turno de la chica romper con aquel silencio.

-Dime- respondió embriagado al sentir aquel dulce aliento golpear su oído y parte de su cuello.

-Yo... le mentí...- musito la azabache.

-¿Me mentiste…? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundido, pensando en que tal vez había cambiado de opinión y ahora se retractaba de haberlo perdonado.

-Recuerda que me pregunto que si yo ya lo había recordado?-

-Si... lo recuerdo- dijo aliviado al ver que no se trataba de lo que comenzaba a imaginar, pero aún así seguía intrigado.

-Pues fue ahí donde le mentí, diciéndole que no lo recordaba pero... lo hice poco después que regrese de la universidad, justamente horas antes de su fiesta- ya no había por que seguir mintiendo, tal vez en el fondo el no era un ser tan despreciable como creía, la prueba estaba en su cambio de actitud hacia ella.

-Bien, entonces no le veo el caso por el cual me sigas llamando señor Himura, mucho menos que me hables de usted- a pesar de que no demostró tanto entusiasmo, por dentro se sentía pleno. Por fin su pequeña princesa le confesaba que sus recuerdos habían regresado a ella por lo menos tendría plena certeza de lo importante que ella fue para él, aun lo seguía siendo pero el estaba consiente que no podía… que no debía demostrarlo tanto.

Kaoru asintió ante las palabras de el pelirrojo. -De acuerdo... Kenshin- dijo soltando una risilla nerviosa que lo dejo sin aliento, se veía tan hermosa sonriendo para él.

Lamentablemente el viaje había llegado a su fin, de mala gana Kenshin paro la motocicleta. Había disfrutado tanto tenerla así pegada a el, abrazada fuerte mente a su espalda y ahora en ese maldito momento sentía como el cuerpo de Kaoru lo abandonaba privándolo de su calidez y ofreciéndole nuevamente la fría soledad que golpeaba sin piedad su cuerpo.

Una vez que sus pies pisaron tierra se planto frente a él agradeciendo la amabilidad de haberla llevado a casa, después se acerco a él y lo despidió con un inesperado beso en la mejilla, Kenshin quedo de piedra sin poder reaccionar.

-Me alegra haber recuperado a mi pelirrojo favorito- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, acto seguido se giro sobre sus talones caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

Mientras Kenshin la veía caminar, elevo su mano izquierda para acariciar su mejilla en la cual le había plantado tan inocente beso, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras esas palabras replicaban como constantes campanadas "_Me alegra haber recuperado a mi pelirrojo favorito_." Tenia ganas de correr hacia ella para abrazarla y estrujarla en sus brazos, besarla hasta que el aire les hiciera falta para finalmente decirle el milagro que había echo en él; devolverle la capacidad de amar. Su auto control fue mas fuerte.

Una vez detrás de la puerta Kaoru volvió su rostro hacia él.

-Pero no te preocupes Kenshin el amor que te tenia desapareció, te lo aclaro por que si en alguna ocasión te doy muestras de cariño, no quiero que lo mal interpretes ni que sea motivo para que te sientas incomodo conmigo. Aun sigo siendo la misma chiquilla melosa- le advirtió con diversión diciéndole adiós con las manos.

Kenshin asintió desilusionado mostrándole una leve sonrisa llena de ironía. _''¿Incomodarme? No sabes lo equivocada que estas, yo daría la vida entera porque aún me siguieras amando, me duele pero a la vez me tranquiliza el no ser correspondido'' _ pensaba mientras encendía su moto para segundos después perderse por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo.

Durante el camino pensaba sobre lo ultimo que le había dicho Kaoru sentía un dolor muy grande pero tal vez eso era lo mejor así ella no sufriría por amar a un hombre que solo le traería desgracias a su vida. Esta historia tenia una triste realidad es por eso que él solo se conformaba con ser solamente su amigo, no tendría su amor pero tampoco su odio y eso era lo que le dejaba tranquilo…..

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de autora.**

**Hola, hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias a las personitas que siguen mi loca historia y con amabilidad dejan un reviews para alimentar mi inspiración. Y como siempre ando de enfadosita les pido que dejen sus comentarios, necesito mas alimento jajajajaaja.**

**Besos y abrazos desde México.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	5. Preparando tu corazón

_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Cap. 5- Preparando tu corazón y enfrentando la batalla.**

Kenshin seguía vagando sin rumbo fijo, su subconsciente lo llevo a calles conocidas, dándose cuenta minutos después que se encontraba a fuera de la casa de Misao. Tal vez era casualidad o simplemente una obra del destino que le obligaba a que se desahogara con ella, a decir verdad no le molestaba, quien mejor persona para aconsejarlo. Su vida era un libro abierto ante su hermana menor.

Sin poner resistencia a los designios de la vida, estaciono su motocicleta, toco el timbre esperando a ser recibido.

Misao escucho el sonido de alerta de quien llamaba a su puerta, rápidamente se paro del sillón en el que reposaba mientras hablaba por teléfono con su esposo Aoshi, quien en ese momento se encontraba de viaje.

Camino hacia el recibidor. -Aoshi, luego hablamos, Kenshin toca la puerta tal vez necesita algo- decía Misao mientras miraba un pelirrojo por la mirilla de la puerta.

-Esta bien cuídate mucho, te llamo mañana- finalizo Aoshi.

La chica se despidió del hombre mientras abría la puerta.

-Kenshin! hermano, que te trae por aquí- saludo con un abrazo muy efusivo.

El pelirrojo acepto gustoso la recibida tan amorosa departe de su media hermana. -Misao necesito hablar contigo... Necesito que me des un consejo- la chica lo miro extrañada, si bien era cierto que el descargaba sus inquietudes con ella pero de eso a pedirle un consejo llevaba una distancia muy larga.

-Dime en que te puedo ayudar?- por fin pregunto dándole acceso a que entrara.

-Estoy hecho un lio. Sin planearlo me enamore- soltó si rodeos mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-¿¡Perdón!? ¿Qué tú que?- la confesión la dejo sorprendida, se imaginaba todo menos eso.

-Me enamore de la niña que conocí desde que nació, la misma a la que volví a ver después de 14 años la cual lastime el día de aquella maldita fiesta- su expresión era de desesperación y de culpa al recordar aquel suceso desagradable en que lastimo la delicada mano de la chica, cuando intento tocarle su mejilla marcada.

Que ironía; esa vez no soporto que le tocara y no porque le desagradara el contacto, sino, por evitar contrariedades en él, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y esta vez era una de ellas. Hoy por hoy deseaba no solo un roce en el rostro, sino, un toque profundo a su cuerpo completo. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza por el simple hecho de imaginarla recorriendo su piel mientras el gustoso le respondía dándole la misma atención a cada una de aquellas curvas que marcaban la femines de su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza; no era momento de estar imaginando perversiones.

-No lo puedo creer, me dejas sin palabras- Misao sospechaba de que esa chiquilla influía en el pero jamás pensó que fuera al grado de dejarlo prendado de ella.

-Ni yo me lo creo- respondió resignado.

-Pero... ¿como fue? si mal no recuerdo esa muchacha tiene poco tiempo que llego, sin darte tiempo suficiente de tratarla y conocerla más- expuso dubitativa.

-Lo se, creo que fue amor a primera vista- contesto resignado.

Misao no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír, definitivamente le habían cambiado a su hermano. -Enserio crees en la teoría del amor a primera vista-

-No lo creía hasta hace poco- le dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Entonces díselo a ella no a mi- demando la chica de ojos verdes.

Se enderezó de golpe, y la miro como si estuviera frente a una persona demente- No puedo, lo menos que quiero es involucrarla en mis asuntos-

-¿En cuales asuntos?- cuestiono molesta ante la negación del pelirrojo.

Kenshin se exalto. -Es necesario que te recuerde lo que le sucedió a Tomoe, si eso le llegara a ocurrir a Kaoru ahora si me vuelvo loco- visualizaba la imagen de aquel suceso en el cual le arrebataron la vida a su esposa, pero en vez de verla a ella veía a Kaoru y eso lo puso mal, el simple echo de imaginar que le tocaran un pelo lo dejarían desquiciado de por vida, matando a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

-¡Y cabe recordarte a ti, que lo que sucedió fue una trampa que te pusieron! Hermano no dudes de tu capacidad de proteger a quienes amas- respondió con fastidio al ver como su hermano menospreciaba su habilidad de protección.

Las palabras de Misao resonaron en su mente, haciendo que los recuerdos regresaran a el.

*****Flash back*****

_Después de una jornada larga de trabajo entre investigaciones para seguirle los pasos a Makoto Shishio, Kenshin regreso a su casa agotado y preocupado tras recibir unos anónimos donde le amenazaban con darle donde mas le doliera sino dejaba de perseguir al líder del cartel Makoto. _

"_Amor Takeshi dejo una carta esta tarde, diciendo que ya no podría trabajar mas con nosotros" Tomoe le recibió con aquella noticia._

"_Es extraño el jamás haría eso y menos por medio de una nota" Kenshin lo conocía y de sobra sabia que el hombre no era de los que dejaban las cosas inconclusas. La única justificación que le encontraba a ese comportamiento, era que algún asunto de fuerza mayor lo hubiese obligado a renunciar de manera tan informal._

"_Si es extraño, ayer por la tarde salió para disfrutar sus días libres, me dijo que esta vez iría de visita con sus hermanos, estaba muy entusiasmado. Después de eso me dijo: nos vemos el lunes señora Tomoe.- la mujer le explico un poco lo acontecido en su ausencia. "Y ahora domingo me llega esta carta donde me expone su renuncia y disculpas por no seguir laborando con nosotros y que por su paga no nos preocupáramos que no pediría nada y que de favor no lo buscáramos" finalizo decepcionada._

"_Es una lastima, pero no podemos hacer nada si esa fue su decisión hay que respetarla. Encárgate de encontrar su remplazo" le dijo mientras la llenaba de besos. Le daba mucha pena que el hombre que llevaba años a su servicio como mayordomo, no quisiera seguir trabajando para ellos pero no le podían obligar a seguir haciéndolo si el no lo deseaba._

"_De acuerdo mañana comenzaré con la nueva búsqueda" dijo la mujer de ojos negros con pesar. La verdad no le gustaba remplazar a tan buen elemento, era como dar comienzo desde el principio al retomar confianza a una persona desconocida, pero quisiera o no lo necesitaba, amenos que quisiera volverse loca al llevar el orden y el mando de más de 15 empleados de servicio de aquella enorme casa._

_A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin pensaba en la repentina renuncia de su mayordomo, era extraño y lo más raro era que ni siquiera quería su liquidación._

_Tomoe lo saco de sus conjeturas al decirle que ya tenia al remplazo de Takeshi, Kenshin asintió abrazando a su esposa. Ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso._

"_Mañana comienza a trabajar con nosotros" le dijo la mujer tiernamente acariciando melancólicamente el rostro de Kenshin. Al pelirrojo las actitudes de Tomoe lo dejaban fuera de lugar, su expresión siempre era melancolía y tristeza pero esos días se denotaban de más, dichos sentimientos. Un nudo se formo en su garganta impidiéndole pasar saliva. era una sensación angustiosa e inexplicable._

_Los días pasaron sin relevancia alguna, el nuevo mayordomo cumplía las expectativas del matrimonio Himura era un hombre servicial, inteligente, honesto y respetuoso; casi se podría decir que era el sustituto perfecto, con él no sentían tanto la ausencia de Takeshi; casi era como él. _

_El nuevo mayordomo ya era un experto, tanto que sabía los movimientos de la familia Himura y los códigos de las alarmas de seguridad, que recién habían sido instaladas para protección de la señora de la casa._

_El día más temido llego._

"_Tomoe, hoy saldré de viaje, yo creo que regresare dentro de dos días" expuso Kenshin._

"_Esta bien amor te estaré esperando, tengo que darte una noticia pero primero quiero estar segura" Tomoe sospechaba de un embarazo pero primero quería cerciorarse para no darle falsas esperanzas a su querido esposo._

"_Me dejas en suspenso, anda dime de que se trata" Kenshin hacia los ojos de mártir queriendo convencer a su esposa de que fuera más considerada y no lo dejara con la duda._

_Tomoe débil de decisión opto por decirle. "Bueno solo te lo diré por que siento que no debo dejarte así. Creo que estoy embarazada" Kenshin la abrazo y la lleno de besos, estaba feliz._

"_Eso seria fabuloso, ojala que lo corrobores pronto, me encantaría que tuvieras aquí dentro un hijo tuyo y mío" dijo llevando sus manos al vientre de su esposa. _

"_Si, hoy por la tarde iré y en cuanto sepa te llamare. Que tengas un buen viaje y por favor cuídate mucho" Tomoe lo abrazo muy fuerte y lo beso como pocas veces._

"_Bien hermosa, ahora si me tengo que ir, en una hora llegaran más elementos de seguridad para que cuiden de ti mientras estoy ausente y por favor trata de no salir sola" después de dar indicaciones, Kenshin tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la casa que les servía de cuartel, necesitaba terminar de idear los planes con sus subordinados para la captura de Shishio y una vez todo en orden, saldría de viaje para seguirle la pista para aprensarlo o matarlo. En la organización en la que pertenecía y en la cual era líder, no le privaban en nada si era necesario matar tenia todo el permiso de hacerlo, esa facultad se la dejaban a cada líder, así que Kenshin era quien tomaba la decisión de quien seguiría con vida y quien no._

"_Señora Tomoe y el señor himura" pregunto el nuevo mayor domo, se hacia el tonto, ya había escuchado la conversación de los esposos pero quería asegurarse de no haber oído mal._

"_Salió de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo" respondió ajena a las verdaderas intenciones de esa pregunta._

_La tarde transcurrió, Tomoe fue al doctor para su revisión y el mayordomo aprovechando la situación, salió para atender algunos asuntos._

_Horas más tardes apunto de salir a la pista donde los esperaba un jet privado. Al subir Kenshin se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la maleta con el equipo de investigación, tendría que regresar a su casa ya que esos instrumentos eran de suma importancia. Salió tan rápido de aquel lugar que olvido retirar la Katana que llevaba sujeta a su cintura. _

_Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que observo fue a los elementos de seguridad tirados y desmembrados; estaban muertos. Corrió hacia la entrada, una ráfaga helada le recorrió su cuerpo, al ver como su esposa era amagada _

"_Te dijimos que dejaras tu persecución hacia el jefe, pero no entendiste" le recito el hombre que apuntaba al cuello de Tomoe con la hoja filosa de aquel sable que estaba sedienta de sangre. _

_Tomoe no hablaba, la impresión y el terror la habían dejado muda, lo único que expresaba su sufrir eran sus ojos atestados de lágrimas y su mirada perdida llena de tristeza._

"_Suéltala, el asunto es conmigo, mátame a mi y deja que ella se vaya" les dijo mientras se agachaba para depositar su katana en el suelo. _

"_No lograras convencerme, ella es la que morirá, porque nadie me asegura que logre siquiera tocarte un pelo, pero en el caso de que si te pudiera matar, no podrías ver como corto el precioso cuello de tu mujer, privándome de ver tu angustia al perderla, porque tu dolor Battosai… tu dolor será mi trofeo antes de morir, no soy iluso se que nos mataras después de quitarte lo más preciado para ti" el hombre reía perversamente. _

"_Como demonios hicieron para burlar la seguridad de mi casa" preguntaba alterado. El miedo comenzaba a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, jamás había experimentado tal sentimiento. Se sentía impotente por no poder actuar, no podía atacarlo aunque él fuera muy rápido, aquél sujeto le llevaba ventaja y antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, el bastardo le rebanaría el cuello a Tomoe la vida de su esposa pendía de un hilo._

_Los sujetos siguieron con sus sonrisas malévolas. "Te presentamos a nuestro cómplice. Déjate ver Maekawa" el sujeto en cuestión salió a dar la cara. Kenshin no lo podía creer, su mayordomo era el espía de esos mal nacidos. Ahora entendía el porque la desaparición de su antiguo trabajador. Ellos lo habían planeado todo para que ese maldito tuviera la oportunidad de entrar a trabajar y por una mala juagada del destino, Tomoe había escogido a ese hombre sin imaginar la trampa de la que serian victimas._

_Lo que siguió después de aquel descubrimiento, fue dolor y martirio. El hombre dio muerte a su amada esposa y con ella la noticia de si serian padres o no. Grito desgarradoramente, más parecía el lamento de una animal herido que el de un hombre sufriendo, su furia se desato, agarro su katana dando muerte a todos los sujetos incluyendo al infeliz que se hizo pasar por mayordomo. _

_*****Fin flash back*****_

-Kenshin- le llamo Misao, el pelirrojo salió de sus recuerdos. -¿Qué sucede hermano? te quedaste ido- pregunto la chica.

-Recordaba lo sucedido de hace 2 años- respondió con tristeza.

-Ya no te atormentes con eso- su idea no era hacerle revivir lo acontecido, sino, que el recordara que había sido victima de una trampa y se diera cuenta de ello, para que no siguiera reprimiendo las ganas de rehacer su vida por creerse incapaz de proteger a las personas que le rodeaban.

-No me estoy atormentando- fue la respuesta de Kenshin.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Y bien entonces…¿ qué harás?-

-Hablare con Sanosuke y después con Kaoru, si ella me acepta, volveré a hacer el hombre que ha estado enterrado durante estos años- por fin había entendido. Se la jugaría por Kaoru.

-Me parece bien- Misao lo abrazo a manera de demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía por la decisión que acaba de tomar.

-Tal vez la suerte este de mi lado- dijo Kenshin mientras se incorporaba para marcharse.

-Por que lo dices?- cuestiono la chica.

-En la madrugada el cárter Makoto realizaran un desembarque, en el cual Shishio estará presente, y si todo sale bien ese bastardo ya no me quitara el sueño. Misao comenzó a preocuparse, ella sabia a que se refería su hermano con eso de "si todo sale bien" no había que ser adivina para darse cuenta que la intención de su hermano era enfrentarse a muerte con ese delincuente.

-Por favor ten cuidado, te quiero mucho hermano- lo abrazo nuevamente.

-Yo también te quiero Misao, y pierde cuidado todo saldrá como se espera. Ahora tengo que marcharme, necesito hablar con Sano y con mi princesa-Kenshin se despidió y salió de la casa, ahora tendría que retomar nuevamente el camino hacia la casa de su amigo.

* * *

Kaoru seguía comiendo chocolates como si el mundo se fuera acabar, sabían deliciosos. Después de devorarse dos cajas con chocolates comenzó a sentirse mareada pero ese sabor la tenia adicta, no podía dejar de comerlos. Abrió la tercera caja devorando unos cuantos más, total ella se los había comprado, a falta de novio, merecía chiquearse un poco ¿no?

-Kaoru esos chocolates son envinados, tienen mucho grado de alcohol y tu no estas predispuesta al vino- advertía Megumi, al ver como esos chocolatillos comenzaban hacer el efecto en su sobrina.

Sanosuke reía como tonto, una Kaoru borracha sonaba a un rato divertido, si de por si buenisana era ocurrente, ahora borracha lo seria aún más.

-Hay todo me da vueltas- decía Kaoru mientras terminaba de comer el ultimo chocolate.

-Pues ya si no, te comiste tres cajas- reprendió Megumi.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir muchacha borracha- contrabajos pudo hablar, la risa no lo abandonaba ni un segundo.

-¡Tío! No estoy borracha, lo que si es que todo me da vueltas- decía mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba en zigzag a su recamara.

- Creo que la noche de baile se pospondrá, no podemos dejar a Kaoru sola en ese estado, capaz que le da la loquera de salirse o peor aún, le da una congestión alcohólica- demando Megumi decepcionada su noche de diversión no se daría acabo.

-No exageres, no es para tanto- le alentó Sanosuke. -Anda termina de arreglarte porque no pienso llevarte toda fodonga, le llamare a Kenshin para ver si me hace el favor de cuidar de ella- Megumi casi se lo traga con la mirada, por calificarla como fodonga. Mientras lo maldecía se fue a su habitación para ponerse lo más bella posible, lo haría tragarse sus palabras.

El timbre sonó, Sanosuke camino a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. La suerte estaba de su lado, poniendo frente a él la solución a su pequeño problema.

-Pasa Kenshin… justo en este momento iba a llamarte, necesito saber si me puedes hacer un favor-

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Kaoru comió unos chocolates envinados, y se puso un poquito… como decirlo… un poquito ebria. Megumi y yo íbamos a salir pero no queremos dejarla sola, crees poder cuidar de ella mientras estamos ausentes?-

-Por mi no hay problema, pero antes de que se marchen hay algo que tengo que decirte- no podía esperar más tenia que pedir su permiso para acercarse a Kaoru, en ausencia de sus padres él era el indicado por el momento, ya después hablaría con los progenitores de Kaoru… eso solo si ella lo aceptaba claro estaba.

-Soy todo oídos-

-Sano, yo...- por dios que era difícil decir esas simples palabras.

-¿Tú qué?- pregunto Sanosuke alzando una ceja.

-Yo... me enamore de Kaoru... y quería saber si me das tu consentimiento para pretenderla- soltó sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sanosuke se desconcertó, casi se cae de la impresión había escuchado bien? ¡Kenshin enamorado de Kaoru! esto si que era una novedad.

-Caray me tomas por sorpresa, jamás imagine semejante confesión, lo que a mi respecta tienes mi consentimiento- respondió accediendo aún sin poder creerlo

-¿Así nomas? ¿Sin cuestionar u objetar por mi trabajo?, a caso no temes por la vida de Kaoru- pregunto el pelirrojo, le era increíble que su amigo no se le echara en sima con la letanía de "no eres el hombre indicado para mi sobrina."

-Vamos Kenshin, sabemos a la perfección que lo que le ocurrió a Tomoe fue por culpa de un engaño, creo yo que después de esa amarga experiencia te las sabes de todas a todas, confió en ti, se que cuidaras bien de ella- le dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Y tu hermana y cuñado ¿Pensaran igual que tú?- pregunto dudoso, temía que los padres de Kaoru se opusieran al saber todo de él.

-Por ellos ni te preocupes, están al tanto de todo. Discúlpame se que no debí platicarles sobre tu vida pero la llamada de mi hermana llego justo cuando estábamos en el velorio de Tomoe. Años después, poco antes de que Kaoru llegara a Tokyo, hable con mi hermana y fue ahí donde me dio la noticia de que ella regresaría, aún recuerdo muy bien las ultimas palabras que me dijo antes de colgar... Espero que Kaoru le sea de ayuda a Kenshin tal vez surja una nueva amistad, quien sabe y hasta se lleguen a enamorar, nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi hija con un hombre tan correcto como lo es Kenshin Himura- esto ultimo Sanosuke lo dijo con exageración y pestañeando, simplemente arremedaba a su hermana, ya que esa era la manera en la que ella demostraba su agrado hacia algo o alguien.

Kenshin no puedo evitar sonreír, su alma estaba tranquila, no había obstáculo alguno. Sanosuke quedo azorado, su amigo volvía a sonreír, esto iba por buen camino.

-Eres un estúpido- le dijo el pelirrojo a Sanosuke mientras moría de la risa, se veía demasiado rarito haciendo esos ademanes tan afeminados.

-Bien retomando el tema inicial, el tío y sus padres no se oponen, pero la ultima palabra la tiene ella, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?-

-Si la borrachera de hoy no la deja, tal vez mañana, eso si salgo vivo del operativo contra el bastardo de Makoto-

-¿Operativo?-

-Si será en la madrugada-

-Mucha suerte amigo, todo sea para bien-

-Gracias. Espero acabar con todo ya para poder vivir tranquilo. Una por mi venganza y otra para darle una vida tranquila a Kaoru en caso de que me una oportunidad-

Megumi salió del cuarto, ya había terminado de arreglarse, Sanosuke le silbo al verla, estaba totalmente hermosa, sin duda darle en el ego servía a la perfección para que se pusiera mas bella de lo que ya era, le encantaba presumir a su mujer. Megumi, fingiendo enojo le voltio la cara a su marido alzando la barbilla triunfante, después se dirigió a Kenshin para saludarlo y minutos mas tarde se despidieron para salir a su noche de diversión.

-Regresaremos temprano, esta bien como a las 2:30?-

-Si, a esa hora esta bien, tengo libre hasta las 3:30- respondió Kenshin, para el era un placer cuidar de su Kaoru, sino fuera por aquel operativo, él gustoso se quedaría toda la noche hasta al día siguiente si así fuera precisó.

Finalmente la pareja salió de la casa dejando al pelirrojo al cuidado de Kaoru.

Kenshin se dirigió al sillón; dormiría un poco necesitaba descansar lo mayor posible para estar en sus cinco sentidos; el enfrentamiento seria duro.

* * *

Makoto Shishio daba vueltas en la sala de su lujosa mansion situada a las afueras de Tokyo, era preso de la impaciencia contaba las horas para dar marcha a su plan y matar de una vez por todas al líder del la organización secreta de las fuerzas armadas del Japón, ningún mequetrefe le había dado tantos problemas como él, que a pesar de haber amenazado y matado a su esposa no escarmentaba.

-Soujiro, ¿Esta todo listo, para la trampa que le tenderemos a Battosai?- preguntaba el hombre mientras tronaba sus dedos con ansia.

-Por supuesto señor Shishio, ya todos tienen predestinados sus puestos ocultos, cuando Battosai quiera atacarlo, los hombres dispararan contra él y su gente- respondió el joven encargado de organizar todos los movimientos del cárter.

La confianza que le tenia Makoto era inmensa, tanto que el jefe le daba el privilegio de tomar decisiones cuando el estaba ocupado en otros menesteres. -Muy bien Soujiro, solo antes de dar la orden para el tiroteo déjame que me divierta un rato con él, necesito practicar un poco, demasiado descanso harán que pierda mis habilidades de espadachín. Ya puedo imaginar lo que el muy maldito ha de estar pensado; que fui un estúpido al querer supervisar yo mismo el embarque, sin imaginarse que el estúpido es él- decía mientras visualizaba a Battosai desplomándose al suelo sin vida gracias a la ráfaga de balas que se incrustarían en su cuerpo.

-Así es señor Shishio, Battosai no sabe lo que le espera-

-El muy miserable dentro de poco le hará compañía a su insípida mujer, a pesar de que pide mi cabeza, le hare un buen regalo; le daré el privilegio de conocer el infierno- comenzó a reír sádicamente. mientras bebia una copa de sake.

* * *

Kenshin se levanto de su letargo al escuchar unos ruiditos que provenían de la habitación de Kaoru, paro rápidamente del sillón y fue a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta observando como Kaoru se giraba de un lado para otro.

Kaoru tenia una sed terrible pero estaba en una lucha interna de si levantarse o no, la terrible sed gano, se sentó perezosamente, fue ahí cuando vio que alguien la observaba detenidamente. Pudo haber pegado un grito de susto pero no lo hizo ya que gracias a la luz tenue del pasillo se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Kenshin!- dijo sorprendida al ver al pelirrojo al pie de su puerta.

-Hola, como te encuentras? La resaca comienza hacer de las suyas?- pregunto con diversión.

Kaoru se puso roja, lo que le faltaba, por culpa de su tío su pelirrojo amigo pensaría que era una borracha sin causa.

-Creo que esos chocolates tenían demasiado vino- de nada servía mentir, así que resignada intento defenderse con la verdad.

Kenshin sonreía tiernamente, esa chiquilla le alegraba el momento. -Y de seguro ahora tienes una sed insoportable, cierto?-

-Ja, lo dices por experiencia propia Kenshin- pregunto la chica en tono de burla.

-¡Claro! te lo dice un experto- le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-No tienes vergüenza- ahora fue el turno de la chica para reír.

-Claro que la tengo pero casi no la uso, no quiero que se me desgaste-

Ahora comenzaron a reír los dos juntos, Kenshin estaba volviendo hacer el mismo joven alegre, gracioso y lleno de vida. El mismo se dio cuenta del cambio pero no le extraño, sabia a la perfección que la causante de esos efectos era ella; su princesa.

Kaoru se sentía bien en compañía de ese hombre al que había jurado odiar. Definitivamente el pelirrojo déspota con el que se reencontró, volvía a hacer el mismo que ella idolatraba cuando niña, la única diferencia era que ya no lo amaba, simplemente le veía como el amigo propio y de la familia.

La azabache se levanto de la cama, necesitaba con urgencia beber algo de agua, Kenshin se lo impidió ofreciéndose a llevar él mismo el vaso con agua a la habitación. Fue rápidamente a la cocina para verter el líquido en un recipiente pues la sed no la pararía con beber tan solo una vez. Nuevamente en la habitación, sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso, estiro su mano para proporcionárselo a la chica.

Mientras ella tomaba del refrescante líquido el pelirrojo pensaba como abordar el tema.

-Gracias Kenshin, eres muy bueno conmigo- le decía mientras su rostro marcaba un gesto de satisfacción al refrescar su boca con el agua fría. El solo asintió divertido.

-Quieres que te deje descansar?- pregunto rezando por que ella se negara, no podía soportar el postergar por más tiempo aquello que moría por decirle.

-¿Tú te quieres ir a dormir ya?- le respondió con una pregunta.

-No, ya dormí un poco además, tus tíos no tardan en llegar prefiero esperarlos despierto-

Kaoru se soltó a carcajadas, cuando él dijo que ya había dormido un poco, no pudo evitar el recordar la sutil bienvenida que le dio al regresar de la fiesta en casa de su amiga Tae.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- pregunto el chico al ver lo divertida que ella estaba.

Kaoru seguía riendo. -Los recuerdos de la vez que te quedaste a dormir aquí. Al entrar, la casa me recibió con contigo dormido a medio pasillo y a causa de eso me caí sobre t...- recobro la conciencia de lo que decía y se obligo a callar de golpe.

Kenshin la incito a que siguiera su relato terminando la frase.

-Que te cayeras sobre mi?- pregunto sin sorprenderse. Ya lo sospechaba gracias a la plática que hubo entre ella y sus tíos al día siguiente de su entrada triunfal, solo el idiota de Sanosuke fue incapaz de entender a lo que ella se refería.

Kaoru estaba de mil colores. -Bueno... Yo... Yo...- balbuceaba sin saber que decir.

-No tiene caso que lo sigas escondiendo, lo sospeche por aquella charla que tuviste con Sanosuke y también porque amanecí como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por el cuerpo- el pelirrojo disfrutaba los cambios de expresión del rostro de la azabache, le divertía mucho como se ponía nerviosa al tratar el tema.

-Así! pues tal vez amaneciste aporreado por la fuerza que ejerciste- la venganza era dulce y ahora le tocaba a él avergonzarse.

-¡Oro!- expreso graciosa mente. - ¿Por la fuerza que ejercí? ¿A que te refieres Kaoru?- ahora los colores pasaron al rostro de Kenshin.

-A que cuando me caí sobre ti, estabas dormido y tal vez soñando con alguien, porque me abrazaste muy fuerte, y decías algo así como: _mi princesa te extrañe tanto, mis manos ardían por tenerte así_- Kaoru lo arremedaba con mofa mientras se abrazaba ella misma.

Kenshin solo la observaba divertido, ya no cabía duda alguna de que sus brazos no solo había actuado en su sueño sino también fuera de el. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarla.

Kaoru le estaba jugando sucio, lo quería ver mortificado pero no le daría el gusto de verlo apenado, al contrarío esta vez contra atacaría.

-Mmm, buen punto no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas… tal vez fue por eso y no por los 80 kilos que me cayeron en sima- dijo colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla, y girando sus ojos hacia arriba.

-Hey, yo no peso 80 kilos contrabajos llego a los 58- se defendió indignada para después sacarle la lengua. -Oye Ken, cuéntame… ¿con quién soñabas, con tu esposa?- cambio radical. Ese era el tema que venia circulándole por la cabeza sin poder descifrarlo, y ahora que la relación de amistad entre ellos estaba más que bien, decidió disipar su duda.

-No- fue la respuesta por parte de el.

-Caray entonces, acaso soñabas con alguna chica que recién te ha robado el corazón- pregunto pícaramente picándole las costillas.

Kenshin se alegro de que ella le facilitara las cosas, este era el momento para decirle sus sentimiento.

-Si- le contesto alejándose del marco de la puerta, lentamente camino hacia la cama sentándose aún lado de ella

-Wow, mi pelirrojo favorito esta enamorado, que emoción y dime ¿quién es la afortunada y dueña de ese sueño tuyo?- intentaba recordar a varias mujeres que había visto en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños para analizar quién era la posible elegida. Cada una de ellas gozaba de gran belleza, sin olvidar que esas chicas se comían a Kenshin con los ojos; lo bueno que su amigo no sufriría de desamor ya que era muy guapo y cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él, sino es que ya lo estaban.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Kenshin por fin hablo. -Estaba soñando con mi pequeña princesa de 6 años que hoy ya es toda una mujer- aún conservaba la dureza en su expresión, eso no era algo fácil de arreglar pero ahora sus gestos se relajaron dejando ver un rostro enternecido. Kaoru quedo conmocionada por tal revelación, si temor a equivocarse, dedujo que se refería a ella.

Kenshin acaricio el suave rostro de la chica con el frente de sus dedos, después la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola mas hacia el, ella como cual muñeco de felpa inmóvil, no hizo nada por evitarlo, su raciocinio la había abandonado; estaba en completo estado de shock. Tortuosamente Kenshin acerco su rostro al de ella quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia.

-La mujer por la cual mis manos arden en deseos por abrazar... eres tú mi princesa, yo... yo te amo- le dijo en un susurro audible. Sin poderlo evitarlo sus labios profanaron los de Kaoru, fundiéndolo en un tierno pero desesperado beso.

La besaba lentamente disfrutando del néctar dulce que le era entregado en cada movimiento de sus lenguas. Por más azorada que se encontrara Kaoru, no se impedía corresponder aquellos exquisitos besos. Era como si estuviera hipnotizada, se sentía como un títere el cuál, el manejaba a su antojo. Por mas que intentaba zafarse no podía, sus labios no se lo permitían sabia que no estaba bien que él no tenia derecho de asaltarla de esa manera pero aquella sensación agradable que sentía a cada roce de sus labios contra los suyos, era más fuerte que nada.

La razón se hizo presente, coloco sus manos en el fuerte pecho del pelirrojo ejerciendo fuerza para alejarlo de ella y cortar ese beso.

-Esto... No esta bien yo...- la azabache no pudo proseguir por que Kenshin la acalló presionando su dedo índice en los gráciles labios de la chica que se tornaban hinchados y rojos a causa de la presión que ejercieron los propios al brindarle esos candecientes besos.

-Shhh escúchame. No se como paso, lo único que se es que me enamore de ti, solo te pido una oportunidad, se que soy un hombre con una vida trágica y lleno de amargura, tristezas, pero eso no me impide hacerte feliz. También se que mi trabajo es peligroso, pero cuidare de ti no permitiré que nada malo te pase- sus palabras sonaban temerosas. Tenia que hacer todo para convencerle de aceptarlo.

-Lo se, pero yo no puedo estar contigo- la situación la estaba tensionando, no entendía porque ese cambio en él. Se sentía demasiado incomoda.

-¿Temes que te pase lo mismo que a mi esposa?- pregunto con desesperación causada por la negativa de ella.

-No es por eso. Kenshin yo no siento nada por ti, yo no puedo amarte, te quiero pero solo como amigo, inclusive te quiero como se le quiere a un tío- los nervios y el miedo comenzaron a instalarse en ella.

Kenshin sintió esas palabras como un baldazo de agua helada, su corazón se estrujo completamente, pero no se daría por vencido.

-Me amaste una vez, no veo el porque no puedas volver hacerlo- le decía mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

Kaoru pego el brinco de la cama al ver sus intensiones de someterle.

-iNo compares…! ¡Ese amor te lo tenia cuando era una niña, ahora soy una mujer madura que no tiene los mismos sentimientos de aquella chiquilla de seis años!- fue la tajante respuesta.

Kenshin se levanto y camino hacia la azabache, intentando guardar la calma.

-Al menos puedes intentarlo- dicho esto acorralo a Kaoru contra la pared, como aquella vez que le había herido llamándolo Battosai.

-Vuelve amarme, sino, déjame a mi amarte- mientras le dedicaba esas palabras pego su cuerpo peligrosamente contra el de ella, con sus manos contorneo los hombros y brazos y así siguió hasta posarlas en la cadera de la chica. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a acariciarle las caderas con sus pulgares ejerciendo movimientos circulares, robándole respiraciones jadeantes.

La chica sentía que las piernas le fallaban a causa del cosquilleo que estaba experimentando en el vientre.

-Tan solo déjame amarte, con eso me conformo- Kenshin seguía hablando sin perder la esperanza de convencerle. Su rostro temblaba su mirada ámbar se clavo en los ojos zafiros, sin poder más, rompió el contacto visual, cerco su nariz al cuello de Kaoru para aspirar su embriagante olor a jazmines. Kaoru no podía hablar estaba paralizada.

La sensatez lo domino al sentir los impulsos nerviosos en el cuerpo asustado de su princesa. Enojado consigo mismo, se maldijo mentalmente por comportarse como un enfermo mental, pero el simple hecho de saberla cerca y a la vez tan lejos le desquiciaba. Se alejo de ella, justamente cuando la puerta se abría anunciando la llegada de Sanosuke y Megumi.

Antes de marcharse inquirió una vez más. –Piénsalo bien. Si sobrevivo a este día, vendré en la tarde por mi respuesta y sino, recuerda siempre este momento en el cuál he manifestado mi amor por ti, mismo que me llevare a donde quiera que vaya- acarició por ultima vez su rostro antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le detuvo con su voz algo temblorosa. Ahora su miedo no eran por las declaraciones que él le había echo o por su comportamiento casi efímero, esta vez eran por que tal parecía que se estuviera despidiendo, como si fuese hacer algo riesgoso que podría causarle la muerte.

Kenshin sonrió. -Por favor piensa lo que te dije. Adiós mi princesa- se marcho de ahí sin responder a la pregunta.

Una angustia se formo en su pecho; temía que algo malo le fuera a pasar.

Aún de pie en su habitación, cerró sus ojos, elevo su mano derecha para acariciar sus labios, tan solo se limitaba a escuchar como sus tíos entraban y su pelirrojo favorito de la infancia se despedía y salía. Aspiro profundamente disfrutando el aroma del perfume Acqua di Gio de Armani que aún viajaba por el aire, perfume el cual Kenshin solía usar últimamente y que le quedaba a la perfección; en él olía exquisito.

Después de haberse acabado el aroma por las constantes inhalaciones, se quedo hundida en sus pensamientos, analizando rasgos del pasado y del presente

"_Sus ojos destellaban el color de la sangre, pero aún así un brote lavanda luchaba por salir"_ se dijo mientras preparaba su cama para dormir.

_"Tiene unos ojos __hermosos aunque, no recuerdo que su color fuera dorado, sino un precioso color violeta con pequeños resquicios ámbar" _finalmente recostada en su cama finalizo sus pensamientos. Aún que su angustia no la abandonaba, lentamente se fue quedando dormida, mientras le rogaba a dios que sea lo que fuera, en lo que estuviera enredado Kenshin, lo ayudara a salir con bien, y si eso sucedía, prometía que mañana pensaría muy bien la respuesta que le daría.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de autora.**

Hola, hola espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que han dejado las personitas que siguen esta historia. Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció este capitulo.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

Rogue28

Anne grandchester Andrew

Setsuna17

serena tsukino chiba

MIRITAHIMURA

Paiito cariizo

Karito

Minako- sama13

BUBU30

Alba28xxx

Y también a los anónimos muchas gracias por comentar.

Un abrazo desde México ;) hasta la próxima.


	6. Preparando tu corazón (segunda parte)

_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

_-llamadas-_

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_La chica sentía que las piernas le fallaban a causa del cosquilleo que estaba experimentando en el vientre._

_-Tan solo déjame amarte, con eso me conformo- Kenshin seguía hablando sin perder la esperanza de convencerle. Su rostro temblaba su mirada ámbar se clavo en los ojos zafiros, sin poder más, rompió el contacto visual, cerco su nariz al cuello de Kaoru para aspirar su embriagante olor a jazmines. Kaoru no podía hablar estaba paralizada._

_La sensatez lo domino al sentir los impulsos nerviosos en el cuerpo asustado de su princesa. Enojado consigo mismo, se maldijo mentalmente por comportarse como un enfermo mental, pero el simple hecho de saberla cerca y a la vez tan lejos le desquiciaba. Se alejo de ella, justamente cuando la puerta se abría anunciando la llegada de Sanosuke y Megumi._

_Antes de marcharse inquirió una vez más. –Piénsalo bien. Si sobrevivo a este día, vendré en la tarde por mi respuesta y sino, recuerda siempre este momento en el cuál he manifestado mi amor por ti, mismo que me llevare a donde quiera que vaya- acarició por ultima vez su rostro antes de salir de la habitación._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- le detuvo con su voz algo temblorosa. Ahora su miedo no eran por las declaraciones que él le había echo o por su comportamiento casi efímero, esta vez eran por que tal parecía que se estuviera despidiendo, como si fuese hacer algo riesgoso que podría causarle la muerte._

_Kenshin sonrió. -Por favor piensa lo que te dije. Adiós mi princesa- se marcho de ahí sin responder a la pregunta._

_Una angustia se formo en su pecho; temía que algo malo le fuera a pasar._

_Aún de pie en su habitación, cerró sus ojos, elevo su mano derecha para acariciar sus labios, tan solo se limitaba a escuchar como sus tíos entraban y su pelirrojo favorito de la infancia se despedía y salía. Aspiro profundamente disfrutando el aroma del perfume Acqua di Gio de Armani que aún viajaba por el aire, perfume el cual Kenshin solía usar últimamente y que le quedaba a la perfección; en él olía exquisito._

_Después de haberse acabado el aroma por las constantes inhalaciones, se quedo hundida en sus pensamientos, analizando rasgos del pasado y del presente_

_"__Sus ojos destellaban el color de la sangre, pero aún así un brote lavanda luchaba por salir"__se dijo mientras preparaba su cama para dormir._

_"Tiene unos ojos __hermosos aunque, no recuerdo que su color fuera dorado, sino un precioso color violeta con pequeños resquicios ámbar"__finalmente recostada en su cama finalizo sus pensamientos. Aún que su angustia no la abandonaba, lentamente se fue quedando dormida, mientras le rogaba a dios que sea lo que fuera, en lo que estuviera enredado Kenshin, lo ayudara a salir con bien, y si eso sucedía, prometía que mañana pensaría muy bien la respuesta que le daría._

* * *

**Cap. 6- Preparando tu corazón y enfrentando la batalla. (Segunda parte)**

Kenshin miro por segunda vez su reloj, ya eran las 3:45 de la madrugada, la hora del enfrentamiento se acercaba. Término de colocarse su traje negro de batalla; el más indicado para la ocasión. Mientras sujetaba su largo cabello rojo, apretando mas la liga que lo sostenía en una coleta, sonó su móvil, rápidamente agarro el artefacto para contestar aquella llamada.

_-Himura los comunicadores ya están listos. Necesitamos reunirnos un poco antes de lo pactado- _resonó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-No cabe duda que eres muy previsor y sin dejar de mencionar que tienes don de mando, el día que decida retirarme, tú serás un buen líder- sus palabras sonaron sinceras.

_-No exageres Battosai, solo hago mi trabajo y no por menos soy tu mano derecha cierto?-_

-Ya lo decía yo, mi mano derecha es sumamente modesto- parlo en tono burlesco.

_-Y no sabes cuanto- _ bromeo el hombre uniéndose al modismo de su superior. _-Quieres que pasemos por ti o te vienes a la casa-cuartel aquí ya estamos todos reunidos- _

-Ya voy saliendo- dijo mientras sujetaba su katana a la altura de su cintura y colocaba dos pistolas calibre 38 en la fajilla del cinturón. -Tengan preparadas las camionetas, en cuanto llegue partiremos- el pelirrojo retiro el móvil de su oído, camino a la salida, pero antes de eso aventó el celular al sillón. En esa ocasión no lo necesitaría.

Manejaba a toda velocidad, un cambio tras otro. Necesitaba levantar la moto lo más que se pudiera. Por un segundo, su mente imagino a una Kaoru montada tras él abrazada fuertemente a su espalda y probablemente gritándole al oído sabrá Kami que tantas cosas por manejar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Sonrió con tristeza al visualizarla y sentir irrealmente su pequeño cuerpo.

Lo único que pedía al cielo es que saliera bien librado de la batalla y que Kaoru lo aceptara ya que su cordura pendía de ella. Si lo rechazaba, era muy probable que el mundo tuviera que soportar su desquiciado comportamiento. Seria peor de como se había vuelto a través de la muerte de Tomoe, así que por el bien de la humanidad, más le valía a su princesa no rechazarlo.

Eran tan increíble los efectos que ella causaba en él, era tan grande el amor que hizo florecer en su obscuro y vacio corazón que no soportaría estar ni un momento más sin ella, ni de chiste lo podía pensar, es por eso que se lo había jugado todo por ella.

Volvió a sonreír pero ahora con nostalgia al momento que imágenes del pasado llegaban a su cabeza de esa chiquilla de 6 años, llorando porque él no quería ser su novio. Recordaba como le decía una y otra vez que lo quería y lo amaba.

Hasta aquel día que se la llevaron lejos privándolo de verla crecer, sonreír y de hacerlo sentir bien con sus ocurrencias. Que ironía de la vida ella se había ido pidiéndole que la esperara hasta su regreso, ya que fuera "grandota" como decía la chiquilla, sin ambos imaginar que a su regreso no lo recordaría al instante y que semanas después seria él quien estuviera rogándole y mendigando un poco de su amor.

Kenshin se estaciono frente a la casa-cuartel. Los hombres al escuchar la estruendosa llegada de su líder gracias al ruido potente del motor de la motocicleta, salieron rápidamente. Kenshin metió su medio de transporte en el amplio recibidor de la casa, después salió para encamararse en una de las camionetas que le aguardaban. Eran pocas las estrategias que tenían que finiquitar así que decidieron hacerlo abordo del tanque de guerra por así decirlo.

-Los demás ya saben sus funciones?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si Battosai, ellos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, solo falta que terminemos de organizarnos nosotros que entramos más directo al campo de batalla- respondió Chozu.

-De acuerdo, entonces una vez que las camionetas coronen la zona donde realizaran el embarque, y tengamos que actuar, te pido que te cubras el rostro- su mirada se dirigió a Shògo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Shògo desconcertado.

-Por el simple echo de ser la única persona a quien no le conocen el rostro. Y es mejor que siga siendo así- determino Battosai cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

El castaño asintió. -Esta bien será como tú digas- se resigno a cubrirse con el pasamontañas, no entendía porque Kenshin le demandaba eso. Bien sabía que hasta la fecha había tenido suerte en que no le conocieran los rasgos, pero era un miembro más de la organización que importaba si lo veían o no, total, con el rostro cubierto o descubierto si le tocaba morir en ese momento, aquel complemento no le salvaría.

Battosai vio la expresión de resignación que reflejaba los gestos de Shògo ante su orden. El lo hacia por él, ya que si el operativo fallaba y no pudiera acabar con Makoto Shishio sin descartar la posibilidad de sobrevivencia, quería que siguiera conservando la tranquilidad fuera del campo de acción, y darle la oportunidad de vivir mas o menos tranquilo si tener que sufrir delirios de persecución.

Todo este embrollo lo llevo súbitamente a pensar de nuevo en Kaoru. El quería la estabilidad de Shògo en caso de que las cosas no salieran como el esperaba, pero y Kaoru que? ¡Ella peligraría a su lado!.

"_Muy tarde para querer reflexionar no lo crees Battosai?"_ se dijo internamente. De nada valía pensar en eso, lo echo echo estaba y él ya había abierto su bocota. No era seguro que ella lo aceptara pero tampoco que lo rechazara en fin… fuera lo que fuera él siempre la protegería.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar donde se desataría el enfrentamiento, las camionetas de la organización secreta de las fuerzas armadas, acorralaron estrepitosamente a los miembros del cartel Makoto.

Kenshin estaba extasiado por lo que venia, sin esperar más bajo de la camioneta no sin antes recordarle a Shogo, colocarse el pasamontañas. Una vez piso tierra, comenzó a caminar peligrosamente.

-Makoto Shishio, al fin frente a frente- grito Kenshin con voz gélida y ansiando partirlo en dos con su sable que comenzaba a palpitar por probara aquella sangre.

-Battosai, Battosai no me odies tanto, dentro de poco are realidad tu sueño de reunirte con tu insípida mujer.

-No blasfemes bastardo que el simple hecho de referirte a ella no te sienta bien. Tú eres quien morirá así que mejor te callas porque sabes algo… un cadáver no tiene don de palabra- su voz era extremadamente fría y ronca que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta, incluyendo a la rata que tenia enfrente, pero como era de esperarse, el muy maldito lo sabia disimular muy bien.

Makoto reía perversamente. - Por eso mismo no deberías hablar Battosai- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Estas muy confiado no es así? Pero lamento sacarte de tu letargo, tú miserable vida me pertenece por lo tanto hasta aquí llegaste- después de esto Kenshin se puso en posición colocando su mano en la empuñadura de la katana listo para desenvainar. Shishio lo imito, confiando en su triunfo, estaba seguro que él seria el vencedor.

-Mi vida solo le pertenece a una persona y esa persona soy YO- Shishio puso mayor énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-No estés tan seguro de ello- dijo el pelirrojo, corriendo hacia su blanco. Desenvaino su Katana, dando una estocada hacia su contrincante, misma que fue derivada por el maleante de cuello blanco. Estaban de frente el un con el otro y con las espadas cruzadas entre ellos, ejerciendo fuerza para evitar ser tocados por el sable del otro. Comenzaron a mirarse amenazadoramente.

-Necesitas mas que eso para derivarme Battosai- una nueva risa retumbo en el lugar de los hechos.

-Y quien demonios te ha dicho que esto, es todo lo que tengo para ti- inquirió Battosai, burlándose mientras se incorporaba nuevamente para atacar.

La tan esperada técnica amakakeru ryu no hirameki hizo su entrada, Makoto Shishio hacia todo lo posible por esquivar la fuerza y velocidad que Battosai aplicaba. Le era difícil, la contienda la iba ganando el pelirrojo. El jefe del cartel hizo una seña con la mano dando la orden de que era el tiempo de ejecutar el plan, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacer retroceder a Battosai y alejarlo de él.

Ráfagas de balas comenzaron a llover, intentando acribillar al líder de la organización. Los hombres de Kenshin comenzaron a responder sacando sus armas de fuego. Battosai intento resguardarse de los impactos mientras Shishio se enrolaba en un escape, corriendo hacia el helicóptero que lo esperaba para emprender la huida.

-Cuidado Battosai!- grito Linzuka, mientras observaba como seguían asechándolo y apuntando hacia él.

Un gesto de dolor enmarco el rostro del pelirrojo, una bala alcanzo a rozar su hombro derecho. Shogo le disparo al sujeto que había logrado herir a Kenshin, dejándolo inconsciente o tal vez muerto bañado en su propio charco de sangre.

Soujiro al ver que no habían logrado su cometido, pero si que el gran jefe del cartel estaba a salvo, se arrastro sigilosamente pasando desapercibido por los hombres que los querían capturar. Finalmente logro escapar.

Los disparos cesaron, dejando ver claramente quienes habían sido los vencedores. Mas sin embargo la victoria estaría completa si no fuera por un helicóptero que comenzaba ascender por los cielos llevándose consigo a su blanco, Battosai ni lento ni perezoso saco su arma de fuego apuntando hacia el interior del helicóptero. Rápidamente comenzó a disparar sin tener éxito. Su blanco había escapado y por si fuera poco, ileso, o al menos eso era lo que Battosai creía. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, mientras se recriminaba su rotundo fracaso. Dolorosamente se llevo la mano izquierda al hombro herido.

Shògo y Chozu corrieron para auxiliar a su superior.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron al unisonó inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Si- respondió ajeno y sumido en lo que él consideraba su derrota.

-Estas sangrando- expuso Shogo apuntando su hombro.

-Solo fue un rasguño- respondió sin darle mucha importancia. -Lo que me puede es que ese miserable se escapo- dijo con frustración, agachando la mirada y disculpándose mentalmente con su esposa Tomoe por no haber logrado vengar su muerte.

Cuando se disponían a marcharse un estallido resonó fuertemente era como si algo hubiese detonado. Sin tomarle importancia retomaron su camino no sin antes capturar a los sujetos heridos, los mismos que estaban destinados ejecutar Kenshin por la espalda. De pues de recluir a los miembro de la delincuencia organizada, se marcharon a casa de Battosai.

A pesar de que su herida no era de gravedad, había que darle asistencia médica.

* * *

Sanosuke aún seguiría durmiendo de no ser por aquella llamada que lo saco del calor de su cama. Fijo su vista en el reloj despertador y vio con disgusto que apenabas daban las 9:30 de la mañana. El acostumbraba a levantarse temprano exceptuando los casos en los que le tocaba el turno de noche en el hospital o cuando salía de fiesta como había sido el caso esta vez.

-Diga- contesto apesumbrado.

_-Sanosuke soy Kenshin- _

El hombre adormilado termino de despabilarse al escuchar la voz de su amigo. -Kenshin! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta todo bien?- cuestiono un sin numero de veces.

-Podrías venir a mi casa, necesito de tu asistencia.

-¿Estas herido?- pregunto preocupado, pues había recordado que tendría un encuentro con su enemigo entrañable.

_-Un poco, solo el rosón de una bala pero nada grave como para ir a un hospital-_

-¿Eres el único que esta herido?- cuestiono nuevamente para saber si necesitaría la ayuda de Megumi.

_-Si-_

-De acuerdo, enseguida salgo para allá- colgó el teléfono, tenia que alistarse lo más rápido posible. Al dar vuelta para caminar a su habitación se topo de frente, con Kaoru. La chica tenía cara de terror, había escuchado la conversación que sostenía su tío con Kenshin.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto desesperada.

-¿Quien?- intento hacerse el desentendido.

-Pues Kenshin, y mira que no me quieras ver la cara- dijo sumamente molesta.

Suspiro resignado a esa mocosa no se le escaba nada. -El esta bien, tiene una herida sin importancia. Ahora si me disculpas arreglare mis cosas para ir con él- Sanosuke rodeó a la chica para seguir con lo planeado.

-¡Llévame contigo!- grito fuertemente a las espaldas de su tío.

Sanosuke se giro confundido, de cuando acá tanta preocupación por Kenshin, bien era cierto que ya habían limado asperezas, pero esa angustia que destilaban esos ojos zafiro era de extrañarse... "_Kenshin le abra dicho ya sobre sus sentimientos. Y si realmente fue así, ella le abra correspondido?" _Pensaba detenidamente, intentando analizar el comportamiento de su sobrina.

-¿Kaoru... Kenshin hablo contigo?- pregunto, deliberadamente. No le apetecía quedarse con la duda.

-Este... mas o mensos- Kaoru sonrió tontamente, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Al ver que la respuesta no llego como el esperaba, Sanosuke decidió dar un pequeño empujoncito. -¿Te comento sobre sus sentimientos hacia a ti?-

Kaoru tan roja como un tomate, comenzó a recordar la manera tan particular en la que Kenshin le dijo que la amaba. La había acechado como un cazador a su presa. Se estremeció al revivir en su mente la manera en que la beso. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Decidió agachar la cabeza para que su tío no viera por lo que estaba pasando.

-Si, me lo dijo en la madrugada. Después de que me fui a dormir… desperté y me encontré con la sorpresa de que él estaba aquí... Y fue en ese momento cuando comenzamos a conversar- decía aún con la cabeza agachada y mirando al suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices chocándolos una y otra vez.

-Ya veo- dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa juguetona.

Kaoru salió de su conmoción y vergüenza, levanto el rostro tirándole una mirada matona a su tío. -Un momento, tú ya sabias de esto y aún así no me lo dijiste- Kaoru comenzó avanzar a dirección de su tío. Tenia ganas de comérselo vivo por desconsiderado.

-hey… Jo-chan, espera un segundo yo me di cuenta casi igual que tú- inquirió retrocediendo, su sobrina lo veía como un tiro al blanco.

-No te creo-

-En verdad, por favor créeme. Mira te contare... Cuando te fuiste a dormir por culpa de la borrachera que te pusiste con los chocolates...- la voz furiosa de su sobrina le interrumpió de golpe.

-No estaba borracha- corrigió indignada, recordando la pena que paso por culpa de la indiscreción de su tío, al decirle a Kenshin que estaba en estado de ebriedad.

-Bien, bien no estabas borracha- se retracto solo para salvar su pellejo. -El caso es que cuando te fuiste a dormir, mi intención fue hablarle a Kenshin para que cuidara de ti, Megumi y yo no queríamos dejarte sola por como te encontrabas- suspiro largamente. -No alcance a llamarlo, porque él se me adelanto llegando justo cuando me disponía a llamarle. Y no creo que sea necesario contarte lo demás ¿cierto?-

-Cierto- confirmo ella.

Intentando zanjar el tema, la chica camino a su cuarto para alistarse e ir a ver como se encontraba Kenshin.

-¿Kaoru?- ahora fue él quien le detuvo el andar.

-Si?- respondió cuestionante.

-¿Aún sientes algo por Kenshin?, me refiero a un sentimiento de amor diferente al que le tenias hace años. ¿Tal vez un amor evolucionado?-

-No, el amor que sentía por él cuando niña se acabo, murió con el tiempo, ahora que soy una joven adulta, no pienso como aquella chiquilla de 6 años- ante esta respuesta Sanosuke sintió pesar por su amigo, esta respuesta le desbastaría por completo.

-En tiendo- dijo cabizbajo.

Kaoru volvió hablar aclarando un punto de suma importancia. -Pero esa no es mi última palabra. Y ya hay que darnos prisa que mi pelirrojo favorito te necesita- le beso la mejilla y después corrió a su habitación.

Sanosuke quedo pensativo. Había una esperanza de sacar y salvar a Kenshin de la obscuridad en la que se encontraba, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque Kaoru no lo aceptara, muy dentro de ella había un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia su amigo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

En un hospital privado situado en Kyoto, que sin duda alguna era propiedad de Makoto Shishio para dar atención medica secreta a él y a los suyos, los médicos que trabajaban secretamente para el cárter, luchaban por mantener con vida a Shishio, después de que se impactara y estallara el helicóptero donde viajaba, milagrosamente había salido con vida.

Estaba irreconocible; su cuerpo se había chamuscado por completo, sus quemaduras eran en tercer grado dando paso al segundo en pocas áreas del cuerpo. Los acompañantes de Shishio habían muerto calcinados siendo él, el único sobreviviente de los cuatro que viajaban.

Soujiro quien a última hora no abordo con su jefe por seguir al frente del combate tomando la decisión de huir ya que su objetivo de matar a Battosai no se había concretado, decidió emprender la huida sobre tierra. El hombre de confianza de Makoto, repasaba una y otra vez lo acontecido, daba gracias al infierno la suerte con la que había corrido. Lo demás fue una pesadilla. Mientras el manejaba rápidamente huyendo para después reencontrarse con su jefe, un fuerte ruido y una gran explosión, le hicieron evocar por completo su atención.

Una fuerte corazonada se instalo en él y lo primero que se le vino a la mente era su señor. Manejo a dirección de aquel lugar donde surgió la detonación. Al llegar sus ojos se engrandecieron mirando el espectáculo con horror; el helicóptero se consumía en el fuego mientras Shishio corría de un lado a otro ardiendo en llamas pidiendo ayuda incesantemente. Soujiro se aproximo a él para auxiliarlo. Esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado.

Entre las cosas que llevaba en la hummer, se encontraba un extintor. Lo tomo y se dirigió nuevamente a su jefe rociándolo con todo el contenido del gran envase rojo, logrando así, apagar las llamas del cuerpo achicharrado que aún se aferraba a la vida a pesar de haber caído ya en estado de inconsciencia.

El joven de sonrisa interminable se preguntaba una y otra vez el motivo del porque abría sucedido el accidente del helicóptero….

Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer esas imágenes de su mente y poner en marcha un plan. Necesitaba mantener oculto el estado real de su jefe. Inventaría una noticia que resonara en todo el país, para aplacar las aguas y dar tiempo a que su señor se recuperara.

* * *

Sanosuke y Kaoru llegaron a casa de Kenshin, bajaron del auto. Al tocar el timbre, un hombre les recibió dándoles acceso a entrar. Kaoru al ver de quien se trataba, saludo efusivamente.

-¡Shogo!, ¿como estas?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió el castaño sorprendido, ante la reacción de Kaoru le extrañaba que no le cuestionara sobre que hacia ahí en casa de Kenshin.

-Me alegra- dijo azabache sonriendo.

-¿Tú sabias lo de mi trabajo?- cuestiono sin mas.

-Si, lo supe el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenshin. Él me lo dijo- explico. Duda resuelta Shogo quedo satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Sanosuke interrumpió la plática. -¿Donde se encuentra Kenshin?-

-Esta en su habitación- respondió Chozu acercándose a ellos. –Vamos, te acompaño- se ofreció amable mente.

Sanosuke asintió. –Con permiso- dijo para después ir con el pelirrojo en compañía de Chozu.

Kenshin estaba sentado en la cama pensativo, Sanosuke comenzó a revisar su hombro. Comenzó a limpiar la pequeña herida que no era grave pero si digna de atender. Sanosuke le pregunto que era lo que había sucedido, y si había logrado su objetivo. Kenshin aún enojado consigo mismo le relato los acontecimientos.

-Amigo tu si que tienes suerte, mira que de todas las ráfagas que iban directo a ti, solo una te rozo el hombro-

-Lo se, pero hubiera dado mi vida por acabar con él- dijo tensionando la mandíbula y apretando fuertemente los puños.

A Sanosuke no le gusto esa respuesta. -No me salgas con eso, y menos ahora que ya has hablado con Kaoru. Que planeas dejarla viuda antes de casarte con ella- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ante esas palabras, Kenshin le propino una mirada llena de esperanzas. -¿Ella... Te ha dicho algo sobre mi?-

-No, pero estoy seguro de que no le eres indiferente- respondió mientras terminaba de colocar un pedazo de gasa.

-Y de que sirve eso, si ya me dijo que no me ama- su rostro mostro una tristeza profunda.

-Haber explícame, solo por eso te dejaras por vencido?- cuestiono duramente.

-No- el pelirrojo respondió decidido.

Mientras ellos seguían charlando, unos pasos se escucharon por el corredor.

-Hola...- una vocecilla melodiosa, saludo tímidamente.

Kenshin giro el rostro emocionado, la dueña de esa melodiosa voz era nada mas y nada menos que la de su Kaoru. Estaba sin poder reaccionar, ella estaba ahí, frente a él. Se veía tan hermosa.

Sin poder aguantar más, Kaoru se abalanzo a Kenshin, abrazándolo muy fuerte. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes.

Kenshin abrió los ojos con asombro. Aún seguía sentado en la cama con los brazos medios extendidos y pausados en el aire mientras que Kaoru se encontraba de rodillas frente a él sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

Jamás imagino que Kaoru reaccionara así, corriendo a sus brazos y... ¡¿Llorando?! ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso era un sueño? Pues de ser así, prefería no despertar.

Una vez que se recupero por la conmoción que esto le causo, se levanto de la cama sujetando a Kaoru por los codos para ayudarla a incorporarse. Cuando ambos ya hacían de pie, lentamente sus brazos la fueron rodeando atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Como si abrazarla no fuera suficiente la apretujaba como si quisiera fusionar sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Sanosuke quien observaba la escena tan tierna, decidió salir de ahí y dejarlos unos momentos a solas, Chozu le siguió.

Viendo que su tío y el otro hombre se marchaban dándoles privacidad, Kaoru decidió romper.

-A esto te referías cuando me dijiste que irías por tu respuesta si es que sobrevivías a este día- afirmaba su teoría, restregando su rostro en el fornido pecho.

-No me hubiera gustado enterarte de esto, pero si, a eso me refería, lo que me recuerda... preguntarte si ya has decidido algo- le dijo sujetándole el rostro por el mentón, y elevándolo hacia arriba para mirar sus bellos ojos azules.

La chica hizo una mueca de desconcierto al escuchar las primeras palabras que le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué no te hubiera gustado enterarme de esto?, ¿no crees que es un poco raro tu forma de pensar? Conozco parte de tu historia, pero sobre todo en el peligro que te enfrentas a diario ¿Y lo único que me dices, es que no querías que me enterara de algo tan obvio que además no se puede ocultar?- dijo molesta sin soltarse del abrazo que a pesar de su enojo se sentía tan bien estar así con él.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, era verdad como podía pensar en actuar como si nada pasara, sabiendo el peligro que le rodeaba, definitivamente... Dejaría en paz a su princesa, ella tenia derecho a una vida digna, un alma tan pura como ella no se merecía vivir de esa manera tan peligrosa.

Definitivamente, no podía aspirar en tenerla a su lado, tocarla y recorrerle todo su cuerpo sin ningún miramiento. Eso no era posible, no podía manchar su inocencia con sus malditas manos llenas de sangre.

-Discúlpame, tienes razón. Pensándolo bien… no es necesario que me aceptes, no quiero mezclarte con mi trabajo. Me moriría de tan solo pensar que ahora tu fueras el blanco de mis enemigos- dijo mientras la separaba dolorosamente de su cuerpo. Le era difícil tomar esta decisión que le estaba desgarrando el alma.

La azabache, se aferro fuertemente a su cuello impidiendo que la apartara de el. Bien podía aceptar su oferta, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo dejara ir, porque de hacerlo se arrepentiría toda su vida. No lo amaba pero si lo apreciaba, además de que era muy apuesto y sobre todo un buen hombre, no le seria difícil enamorarse de él.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, y tu discurso no me convencerá- se paro de puntitas y acerco sus labios a los de Kenshin, comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. En ese beso le demostraba lo mucho que estaba dispuesta a intentar una relación con él, por lo que no le seria fácil deshacerse de ella.

Kenshin con el corazón golpeando su pecho a mil latidos por segundos, deslizo sus manos hasta posarlas en la espalda baja de Kaoru volviendo a su tarea de abrazarla, pero esta vez la elevo a la altura de su rostro, dejando a sus pequeños pies sin pisar tierra. La chica doblo una pierna hacia atrás sin dejar su labor de besar aquellos exquisitos labios varoniles.

El pelirrojo aún con Kaoru en alto, rompió de mala gana aquel beso para decirle lo que su pecho y corazón, querían gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Te amo, por mi vida que siempre te protegeré-

-Y yo confió en ti mi pelirrojo favorito-

Todos los presentes escucharon aquella conversación desde la sala. Sanosuke, Shogo, Chozu y Linzuka se sentían complacidos con la felicidad que le rodeaba a su amigo. Estaban seguros que los días de Battosai ya no serian en blanco y negro, sino, una vida llena de una hermosa gama de colores.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de autora.**

**Hola, hola. Como siempre quiero agradecerles sus comentarios incluyendo a los anónimos y a los lectores que no se animan a comentar, espero que este cap les haya gustado.**

**Como ven Kenshin y Kaoru por fin están juntos, ahora le tocara al pelirrojo cumplir con su parte de conquistar a su princesa. También cabe mencionar que sufrí con eso del enfrentamiento espero no haya quedado tan malo y haya sido de su agrado.**

**Me despido mandandoles un fuerte abrazo y suplicándoles que no dejen de comentar, eso me emociona mucho dándome más ánimos de seguir con esta loca historia.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)  
**


	7. Comenzando la conquista

_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

_-llamadas-_

* * *

**_Capitulo anterior:_**

_-Discúlpame, tienes razón. Pensándolo bien… no es necesario que me aceptes, no quiero mezclarte con mi trabajo. Me moriría de tan solo pensar que ahora tu fueras el blanco de mis enemigos- dijo mientras la separaba dolorosamente de su cuerpo. Le era difícil tomar esta decisión que le estaba desgarrando el alma._

_La azabache, se aferro fuertemente a su cuello impidiendo que la apartara de el. Bien podía aceptar su oferta, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo dejara ir, porque de hacerlo se arrepentiría toda su vida. No lo amaba pero si lo apreciaba, además de que era muy apuesto y sobre todo un buen hombre, no le seria difícil enamorarse de él._

_-Ya he tomado mi decisión, y tu discurso no me convencerá- se paro de puntitas y acerco sus labios a los de Kenshin, comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. En ese beso le demostraba lo mucho que estaba dispuesta a intentar una relación con él, por lo que no le seria fácil deshacerse de ella._

_Kenshin con el corazón golpeando su pecho a mil latidos por segundos, deslizo sus manos hasta posarlas en la espalda baja de Kaoru volviendo a su tarea de abrazarla, pero esta vez la elevo a la altura de su rostro, dejando a sus pequeños pies sin pisar tierra. La chica doblo una pierna hacia atrás sin dejar su labor de besar aquellos exquisitos labios varoniles._

_El pelirrojo aún con Kaoru en alto, rompió de mala gana aquel beso para decirle lo que su pecho y corazón, querían gritar a los cuatro vientos._

_-Te amo, por mi vida que siempre te protegeré-_

_-Y yo confió en ti mi pelirrojo favorito-_

_Todos los presentes escucharon aquella conversación desde la sala. Sanosuke, Shogo, Chozu y Linzuka se sentían complacidos con la felicidad que le rodeaba a su amigo. Estaban seguros que los días de Battosai _ya no serian en blanco y negro, sino, una vida llena de una hermosa gama de colores.

* * *

**Cap. 7- Comenzando la conquista.**

Todos se encontraban en la sala charlando de todo un poco. Kaoru estaba sentada a lado de Kenshin en su nuevo papel de novia, mientras que un pelirrojo disfrutaba de su nueva faceta con su "princesa."

Sanosuke, fue el primero en levantarse de la comodidad de su asiento ya era hora de marcharse, fue hacia su sobrina y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantar.

El pelirrojo no quería separarse de Kaoru, quería disfrutar más en su compañía. Se suponía que ese día se iniciaron como pareja y era injusto que no les dejaran convivir un poco más, por ello mismo ofreció que se quedaran mas tiempo, la azabache sonrió aceptando la oferta pero Sanosuke alegaba que no, que en vez de gastar sus fuerzas en arrumacos para con Kaoru, descansara si es que quería restablecerse por completo y para eso tenia que estar solo sin ningún tipo de barullo.

-Tío, quedémonos un poco más- la azabache suplico con chantaje haciendo ojos de mártir.

-No y no, entiende que Kenshin esta agotado y con lo escandalosa que eres no podrá descansar- Sanosuke negó rotundamente.

Kenshin intervino -Déjala Sano, no me molesta que me acompañe, yo me encargo de llevarla antes del anochecer- el pelirrojo complaciente salió en defensa.

Shògo le propino una mirada de desaprobación, como era posible que olvidara que aún quedaban pendientes por resolver, tenían que regresar al puerto; aquel estallido había sido algo extraño y por darle atención a Kenshin se olvidaron por completo de sondear la zona, había sido un gran descuido.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, tenemos que regresar. Hay asuntos que no hemos terminado- intervino el castaño.

Kenshin lo había olvidado por completo, la emoción de tener a Kaoru cerca, sin dejar atrás aquella platica en la que le dejo más que claro que aceptaba gustosa el amor que le ofrecía, lo tenían completamente enceguecido lejos de toda capacidad de pensar, pero gracias a su siempre fiel y previsor mano derecha, había recuperado su raciocinio saliendo del estado de "idiotez" en el que se encontraba por la bendita felicidad que le emanaba en todo su ser.

-Es verdad- expuso mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo vez Kaoru, Kenshin aún tiene pendientes que hacer- lo único que lograron las palabras de su tío fue que hiciera un gesto de berrinche.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo tu ganas vámonos ya- camino hacia la salida sin esperar a Sanosuke, estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta al pelirrojo que esperaba por su beso de despedida. Kenshin confundido por la actitud tan fría de la chica, camino rápido hacia ella sujetándola por el brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

-Te veo en la noche como eso de las 8:00. ¿Te parece bien?- le pregunto mientras la giraba frente a él, para poder darle un beso en los labios. Kaoru sintió mariposas revolotearle en el estomago, le gusto la posesividad en que la detuvo y la giro hacia con él.

"_Kami será que me estoy volviendo masoquista"_ pensaba mientras correspondía al beso.

-Si... a esa hora este bien- apenas y pudo articular palabra.

Kenshin la soltó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de hermosos sentimientos. Minutos después la chica y Sanosuke se marcharon dejando solos a los miembros de la organización.

* * *

Kaoru estaba pensativa, no sabia si había echo bien en darle una oportunidad a Kenshin. Sus pensamientos se comenzaban a tornar negativos en cuanto al si funcionaria y si en verdad podría llegar a amarlo como el esperaba.

Que tal si en la universidad llegaba algún chico guapo que gustara de ella y ella de él, si eso sucedía ya no podría flirtear con ese chico porque ya tenia un novio.

Con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una chica inestable. Al radicar al extranjero, sus padres la inscribieron en un colegio católico de puras señoritas el cual era regido por mojas, al terminar de cursar el sexto grado, les pidió a sus padres que la sacaran de ahí.

Kaoru era sumamente traviesa dando como resultado problemas con la directora y ganándose fuertes castigos por parte de esta. Tanto era su negación de terminar sus estudios en ese lugar, que sus padres terminaron por acceder a sus peticiones.

La tan esperada inscripción a la secundaria llego, pero esta vez ella estudiaría en una secundaria de gobierno mixta, se sentía feliz de poder convivir con chicos. Fue ahí donde su inestabilidad dio a relucir; varios chicos que la pretendían, le demostraban su simpatía hacia ella, de principio correspondía... Unas veces por lastima de que los veía tan entusiasmados con ella y otras por que en realidad le gustaban.

Pero como era de esperarse al tiempo conocía a uno más guapo que el anterior y ahí comenzaba el calvario de los pobres.

Al entrar a la preparatoria las cosas no fueron diferentes; se hacia novia de uno, después llegaba otro mas guapo y adorable, y zas el noviazgo llegaba a su fin.

Jamás había llegado a intimar con ninguno de ellos, sus relaciones se limitaban solo a unos cuantos besos y abrazos, pues su educación se lo prohibía aparte de que no se sentía preparada para dar un paso tan importante en su vida.

"Espero no lastimarlo" cavilaba en su mente, con la vista perdida.

Sanosuke le miraba con cierta curiosidad, la notaba pensativa y eso no era bueno.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto con la vista fija en el camino.

-¿eh..?-

-Te pregunte que si te sucede algo- reitero.

-No tío, no me pasa nada- respondió decaída.

-A mi no me engañas a ti te pasa algo. Anda dime que te trae así-

Kaoru suspiro pesadamente. -Lo que sucede es que tengo miedo de lastimar a Kenshin- decidió desahogarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tío, yo soy una persona muy impredecible. En mis relaciones pasadas nunca fui estable. Siempre que tenía una relación, llegaba un chico más guapo que me llenaba el ojo-

-¿Y… Eso que tiene que ver?-

Kaoru se revolvió del asiento cargando su cuerpo de lado del respaldo y mirando a su tío como quien ve a un ser otro mundo. -¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!- meneo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. -¡Por Kami, que no has entendido lo que te acabo de decir!- despotrico ante la incomprensión.

-Lo único que entiendo, es que es normal lo que te sucede. No por el hecho de que algunos chicos te deslumbraran más que otro por el físico, significa que seas una loca que no sabe lo que quiere. Simplemente no ha llegado la persona que te sepa enamorar- agrego tranquilamente dejando a Kaoru con la boca abierta.

-Sinceramente, nunca lo vi desde esa perspectiva- comento tomándole sentido a las palabras de su tío.

Sanosuke la miro de reojo aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo. -Lo vez tontita, ten confianza en tu sano juicio, no llores antes de que te peguen. Entrégate al amor que te ofrece Kenshin, el te ama sinceramente y estoy seguro de que él sabrá como enamorarte de nuevo. Y no con el amor inocente que le tenias de niña, sino, con un amor pleno y sin limites; tal y como lo hace una mujer... una mujer como tu Kaoru- la azabache estaba tan sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

Su tío era un hombre que tomaba todo a juego excepto su trabajo como medico y de instructor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y ahora sacaba todo su potencial de hombre cabal, el cual sostenía una platica decente que sin duda alguna le estaba ayudando a resolver su extraña vida llena de contrariedades, definitivamente era su héroe.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Sanosuke retomo nuevamente la palabra.

-Oye Jo-chan, me permitirías darte un consejo...?- pregunto con mucha seriedad en su papel de consejero.

-iPor supuesto que si tío!, te escucho...- la chica esperaba ansiosa, centrando toda su atención para los sabios consejos que le daría su querido tío.

-A Kenshin no le gustan las mujeres ebrias, así que le vas bajando a tus chocolatitos envinados- dijo muy serio.

Nada tenia que ver una cosa con la otra. En realidad a Kenshin poco le importaría si fuera una borracha o no, pero le causaba tanta gracia molestarla por cualquier tontería.

Le era imposible pasar por alto aquel recuerdo tan gracioso en el cual una Kaoru mareada caminaba en curvas y todo por algo tan insípido. Si así se puso con esos inofensivos chocolatitos, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría con una botella de sake.

Kaoru borro su angelical sonrisa para dar paso a un incesante tic en su ceja izquierda. Su enfado fue demasiado grande al escuchar el comentario estúpido de su tío. Lo único que quería hacer en ese instante era estrangularlo. Se giro a verlo con ojos inquisidores. A la mierda con sus "sabios" consejos, de sabios no tenían nada.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy una ebria! Además... ese consejo te lo doy YO a ti, ya que TÚ SI ERES UN EBRIO y a tía Megumi le fastidia eso- dijo triunfante, obteniendo como respuesta una tremenda carcajada. -A si que no te proyectes en mi- continuo la chica, sin poder evitar reír como lo hacia su tío.

* * *

Kenshin tomaba parte de los restos que una vez fueron de un helicóptero. A pesar de que estaba en estado deplorable no tardaron en darse cuenta que era el mismo en el que Shishio intentaba escapar. El personal que los auxiliaba en ese momento, decidieron tomar los restos calcinados de lo que alguna vez fueron humanos.

-¿Crees que con esto podremos descubrir, las identidades de los cuerpos?, quiero estar seguro de la muerte de Shishio- preguntaba Battosai a los forenses.

-Por supuesto, hay varios métodos, aunque me temo que tardaremos un poco como vez los cuerpos están totalmente carbonizados- parlaban mientras levantaban los restos.

-Bien, cualquier resultado te pido que me informen- dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar ya nada tenia que hacer ahí.

A lo lejos un hombre esperaba a que Battosai se marchara de aquel lugar, una vez que vio que él y sus hombres arrancaban las camionetas decidió acercarse al hombre con el que minutos antes charlara con el enemigo de su señor Shishio.

-Buenas tardes- saludo muy amablemente.

-Usted no puede estar, aquí haga el favor de retirarse- demando el forense.

-Pero que falta de educación, por favor permítame unos segundos necesito hablar con usted-

Al ver la terquedad de aquel hombre el forense decidió acceder, caminaron lejos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Dígame que se le ofrece- pregunto molesto.

-Que le diga a Battosai que los restos que acaban de recoger son del Señor Shishio- respondió con su gran sonrisa vacía.

-Usted esta loco, antes de determinar algo así necesito de hacer los estudios correspondientes-

-Yo le facilitare las cosas, Makoto Shishio esta vivo y si usted le da a conocer la verdad a Battosai la pasara muy mal. ¿Conoce la historia del ex militar?- intimido Soujiro.

El hombre asintió con miedo reflejado en su rostro. –S..si-

-Entonces sabe lo que le conviene ¿cierto? Porque de no ser así, seria una lastima que su pequeña hija y su esposa murieran de la misma forma que la esposa de Battosai- amenazo triunfante al ver el terror en el rostro de aquel hombre.

-Ha… haré lo que usted diga, pe…pero por favor no toque a mi familia- titubeo, sabiendo que lo que haría no estaba bien pero no podía permitir que su familia pagara los platos rotos, por ellas traicionaría a la organización.

-Buen hombre, y ya lo sabe... ni un palabra de esto me entendio?- el hombre volvió asentir ante la nueva amenaza, Soujiro sonrió mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba de aquel lugar.

* * *

Megumi caminaba hacia el comedor con dos tazas de un rico y humeante te. Aprovechando que Kaoru tomaba un baño, Sanosuke decidió contarle sobre lo ocurrido.

La doctora no podía creer que Kenshin estuviera enamorado de Kaoru. -Estas seguro Sanosuke?- pregunto con asombro.

-Si, Kenshin hablo conmigo, mientras tú terminabas de arreglarte- le platico lo ocurrido aquella vez en la que el pelirrojo cuido de Kaoru, para que ellos pudieran realizar su noche de diversión.

-Increíble, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto confusa ya que Sanosuke no le guardaba secretos.

-Porque pensaba decírtelo hoy, ayer era nuestra noche y no iba a permitir que ese tema fuera de lo único que habláramos. Recuerda que había otras cositas importantes que nos requerían. La cuestión es que esos dos ya comenzaron una relación- le respondió besándola apasionadamente.

La doctora se sonrojo al recodar aquellas "cositas importantes que les requerían" las cuales habían sido maravillosamente placenteras.

* * *

Kaoru se sentó pesadamente en la cama para después dejarse caer de espaldas con los brazos extendidos, tenia 10 minutos que acaba de terminar de arreglarse para recibir a cierto pelirrojo que no tardaría en llegar.

-¡Kaoru!- le llamo Megumi. -Te busca Kenshin!- la pelinegra cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba un suspiro; estaba demasiado nerviosa. Una vez que tomo el valor necesario, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con él.

El pelirrojo se quedo embelesado ante tal belleza, aún no se lo creía "él y Kaoru juntos."

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la boca intentando profundizarlo. Kaoru lo limito apretando sus labios para que de un pequeño beso no pasara, no sabia porque pero no tenia ganas de besarlo como la otra vez. Ante esta actitud, Kenshin solo alzo una ceja a manera de desconcierto, decidió no preguntar.

Rápidamente cambio su expresión. -A donde te apetece ir princesa- le dio la opción de escoger el lugar que seria testigo de su primer noche juntos como los novios que eran.

-Mmmm... me gustaría ir al cine- en realidad no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero al ser su primera sita, no sabia que lugar proponer.

-Bien, vallamos- expuso tomándola de la mano.

"Quien lo diría" pensaba Sanosuke mientras le pedía su esposa que lo acompañara a la habitación, aprovecharía la ausencia de Kaoru para hacerle el amor a su Kitsune, ya que desde su llegada se reprimían en darle rienda suelta a sus momentos íntimos.

* * *

Kaoru decidió que verían una película de ninjas, los romanticismos le hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Todo seria distinto si lo amara porque de ser así, no le importaría disfrutar de una película excesivamente cursi.

Kenshin sonreía al ver como Kaoru comía sus palomitas tan desbocadamente. En realidad la película no le interesaba, para el, era más importante admirar a su acompañante. Lentamente estiro su brazo para escabullirlos en la espalda de ella, quería abrazarla. Kaoru al sentir el contacto con su brazo, dio un pequeño respingo revolviéndose algo incomoda.

Kenshin la miro extrañado, se sintió mal al sentir la reacción de rechazo por parte de ella.

-¿Te molesta que te abrace?- pregunto despacio muy cerca de su oído.

-Discúlpame, es que aún me siento rara- se excuso al ver el rostro triste del pelirrojo.

-Entiendo- dijo con desilusión mientras alejaba el brazo de Kaoru, quien no hizo nada por detenerlo. Se sintió ofuscado, en ese momento, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque demonios lo rechazaba. Fijo la vista a la pantalla, intentando ocultar lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Constantemente y sin que el se diera cuenta, la azabache lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, muy discretamente.

Al terminar la película, se levantaron de sus asientos; ya era hora de llevar a Kaoru a su casa. Kenshin, se limito a dirigirla señalando con la mano, evitaba a toda costa tocarla para no "incomodarla".

Una vez en el estacionamiento subieron a la moto sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. Sin embargo esta vez, Kaoru esperaba que él la tomara de las manos, y las llevara a su cintura.

Esa atención que nunca llego porque Kenshin jamás se dio por enterado de cuales eran los deseos de Kaoru, ya que en su mente solo existía el "no puedes tocarla porque no la quieres agobiar" con los brazos extendidos y manos firmes en el manubrio, esperaba a que la chica se sujetara a él o donde fuera que la hiciera sentir segura durante el trayecto. Kaoru resignada al no ver la iniciativa, se agarro fuerte del asiento trasero.

Ninguno hablo en el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a su destino, se dijeron un patético adiós, mientras que ella complemento la despedida con un beso anti romántico en la mejilla de Kenshin.

Después de dar varias vueltas a la ciudad, el pelirrojo llego a su casa, sumido en sus cavilaciones, intentaba no caer en desesperación. Estaba consiente de que Kaoru no lo iba amar de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos si podía intentar acercarse más a él, comportarse como la novia que se suponía que era. Respiro profundo logrando tranquilizar sus ánimos llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que darle tiempo.

En ese momento una llamada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tomo su celular y contesto.

-Adelante-

_-Battosai, soy Fukuyama- _

-Qué pasa Fukuyama-

-Ya tengo los resultados del ADN de los cuerpos-

Kenshin se desconcertó, ¿que no se suponía que seria algo tardado? Respiro hondo. –Pensé que llevaría más tiempo-

-Yo también, pero no fue así-

-¿Y bien cuál fue el resultado?-

-Efectivamente Makoto Shishio esta muerto, los restos fueron de él y de otros tres hombres más- mintió con remordimientos, pero su familia bien lo valía.

-Y cuál fue la causa por la que fallo el helicóptero?- pregunto Kenshin.

-Dos de los cuerpos tenían impacto de balas, lo que deducen los peritos es que esos sujetos iban al frente; por lo que al ser heridos, el piloto perdió el control del helicóptero dando como resultado un aterrizaje involuntario el cual provoco que la nave aérea se incendiara.

-Gracias por avisarme- Kenshin termino con la llamada tendría que dar aviso a los miembros de la organización pero principalmente a Katsura.

Le retorcía no haber sido él quien lo matara con su Katana, aunque pensándolo bien daba lo mismo, gracias a los balazos que lanzo al helicóptero, tuvieron el mismo efecto; le había provocado la muerte a ese infeliz. La muerte de su esposa ahora si estaba totalmente vengada y por consiguiente el tranquilo; Kaoru estaba a salvo de todo peligro y ahora si centraría su atención en conquistarla. Comenzó hacer varias llamadas, minutos después, la noticia se esparcía.

* * *

Las semanas transcurrieron con un Kenshin que intentaba por todos los medios conquistar el renuente y duro corazón de Kaoru. De vez en cuando le llevaba un arreglo floral, con las flores mas hermosas nunca antes vistas, la llevaba a todos los lugares que ella quería ir, le hacia regalos, le escribía cartas en las cuales expresaba lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, la llevaba a la universidad, cada vez que ella se lo permitía claro estaba ya que por lo regular se negaba aceptar su ofrecimiento de llevarla e ir por ella.

Sentía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Con exasperación comparaba una y otra vez los comportamientos de su chica. Aún recordaba aquel día en el que le dio la oportunidad más ansiada de su vida. Las imágenes de como se arrojo a su brazos y lo beso eran encantadores, las palabras que le dio cuando quiso desistir de su propuesta de darle una oportunidad, lo habían dejado sin la capacidad de respirar y que decir del berrinche que hizo cuando Sanosuke le había demandado que ya era hora de que se marcharan a casa. Todos esos recuerdos eran hermosos a diferencia de los actuales.

En muchas ocasiones, por no decir en todas, sus sitas no eran de dos, sino de tres. Tanta era la convivencia con Tae que hasta parecía que ella también fuera su novia, y todo a causa de Kaoru que siempre se empecinaba en llevar a su amiga a todos lados alegando que las salidas así eran más divertidas, sin darle siquiera el derecho de replica. Él solo asentía con sumisión, pasando todo por alto con tal de complacerla tanto que hasta se vio obligado a comprar un auto para poder transportarse los tres a sus "inolvidables sitas."

Esta situación comenzaba a tener efectos negativos en Kenshin; estaba cansando de ese rol tan patético, era mucho pedir un poco de consideración? Era mucho pedir el querer estar a solas con ella para abrazarla, besarla y decirle cosas lindas, sin tener una mosca rondado el pastel.

No era que le molestara la amiga de Kaoru, en realidad le caía bien pero ellos necesitaban privacidad la cual estaba muy lejos de lograr, puesto que aún sin salir a ningún bar, café o antro su princesa la invitaba a su casa para que estuviera con ellos, ¡por Kami que le llamaba hasta para que les acompañara aún estando afuera de su casa platicando en la banquetita que iniciaba la entrada a la puerta del cancel! _"Medidas drásticas a casos drásticos" _pensaba al recostarse en su cama, mañana hablaría con Kaoru, tenían que solucionar esto.

* * *

Al terminar el desayuno, Kaoru se apresuro a ir al baño a lavarse los dientes, despotricaba todo tipo de maldiciones. Precisamente hoy que tenia exposición se le ocurría quedarse dormida. Un sin fin de soluciones cruzaron por su mente pero ninguna tendría éxito, solo había algo que si le podría ayudar a llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número del que seria su salvador.

_-Bueno_- contestaron.

-Hola Kenshin soy yo-

_-Hola preciosa, dime que ocurre?- _

-Me podrías hacer un favor del tamaño del mundo?-

-_Si esta en mis manos, cuenta con ello-_

-Me... me podrías... llevar a la universidad?- titubeo ya que era algo que no quería pedirle, pero no tenia opción. Eso no significaba que no quisiera verlo, lo que no quería, era interrumpir sus labores del día, quizá tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que llevar a una novia desobligada y floja.

-¡Por supuesto en 10 minutos llego- respondió gustoso, sin objetar.

-Gracias, aquí te espero- colgó el teléfono y siguió a acomodando sus cosas con más calma. Kenshin llego puntual, Kaoru al escuchar el timbre agarro su bolso y salió.

* * *

En menos de lo que canta un gallo llegaron a la universidad, no cabía duda que su pelirrojo manejaba rápido y lo mejor de todo es que lo hacia con mucha precaución.

Kaoru bajo de la moto y se despidió de él propinándole un beso en el cachete, Kenshin cansado de esas pocas demostraciones de afecto se giro para que sus labios chocaran. Aprovecho el momento para profundizar el beso, la azabache no tuvo opción por lo que solo se dejo llevar por aquellos carnosos labios.

-Quieres que pase por ti a la salida?- pregunto mientras se alejaba levemente de ella. De hoy no pasaba aclarar del por que de sus comportamientos tan bipolares.

-Si no interfiere en tus compromisos, por mí está bien- la chica sonrió.

-Tú nunca interfieres- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, se despidió con la mano y después arranco la moto dejando a varias chicas suspirando por él.

-Que que pelirrojo tan guapo-

-Siiii! Lo que diera por que me diera una vuelta en su moto-

-Uff, se ve buenísimo imagínense una noche con él- cuchicheaban un grupito de mujeres soñadas.

La azabache escucho aquellos murmullos, hizo un gesto de disgusto, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran zorreando a su NOVIO. Experimento por primera vez esa cosa a la que llaman celos, entro furiosa a la universidad pensando muy seriamente en ponerle un gafete a Kenshin que dijera "hombre exclusivo de Kaoru, no hay vacantes"

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, se sentía orgullosa por la exposición que había realizado, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de su profesor. La tan ansiada hora de salida por fin llego, Kaoru salió en compañía de su inseparable amiga Tae.

-¿Kenshin vendrá por ti?- pregunto Tae mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

-Si, por cierto Tae... iras esta noche a mi casa

-Kaoru... no crees que ya es tiempo de que tú y Kenshin tengan... Privacidad?- La chica hizo una mueca indescifrable.

En realidad se sentía incomoda al hacer mal tercio. Siempre había sucumbido a los ruegos de su amiga pero a veces se ponía en el lugar del pobre de Kenshin pensando que si eso le pasara a ella, desde cuando hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo

-Tae por favor tienes que ir, aún no me acostumbro a la relación que llevo con él y no quiero estar sola- suplico para que nuevamente les acompañará.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No puede ser mujer si ya llevan un mes! ¡No es posible que aún no sientas esas ganas de estar a solas con él!- tajo sin consideraciones, Kenshin la debería de amar demasiado como para aceptar tal barbaridad.

-Pues no, todavía no. ¿Entonces que dices, iras a mi casa?- le dijo con rostro de suplica intentando sacar una respuesta afirmativa.

-No Kaoru- determino. -Bueno amiga cuídate, es hora de tomar rumbos distintos, tu chico ha llegado por ti- se escabullo para evitar que Kaoru la terminara convenciendo de ir a su casa en la noche.

Ante esto Kaoru fijo su vista al frente viendo al hombre mas sexy sobre la fas de la tierra, se veía aterradoramente divino recargado en su motocicleta negra de pista, con un pie levemente sobre el otro y con los brazos cruzados esperando por ella, en verdad que era una tonta por no aprovechar su noviazgo al mil, pero desgraciadamente así era ella. Esperaba algún día cambiar esa faceta. Mientras se dirigía hacia él unas voces detrás de ella comenzaron con la misma cantaleta de hace unas horas.

-Wow, otra vez el bombón-

-¿Vendrá por alguien?-

-Huy pues, a mi no me importa yo me iré a presentar con él-

Kaoru reconoció las voces, giro su rostro enojado hacia atrás. El aguijón de los celos inyecto su veneno en ella nuevamente.

-Ni lo sueñen, ese hombre es mío, a si que ni se les ocurra acercarse a él- demando iracunda clavándoles los ojos llenos de furia. Acelero el paso y al llegar con Kenshin se le dejo ir efusivamente, lo abrazo y beso marcando territorio para que las zorritas vieran que él no estaba disponible.

Kenshin feliz por dicho recibimiento, le respondió con igual o mayor intensidad rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

El pelirrojo, subió a la moto, seguido por Kaoru quien volteó a ver las resbalosas aquellas con cara de satisfacción al ver que ellas rabiaban de coraje y envidia, al ver como lo sujetaba deslizando sus manos traviesamente por el abdomen de Kenshin, una vez satisfecha de su a saña, recargo su cabeza en la ancha espalda de su novio. Respiro profundamente inhalando aquel delicioso olor de su perfume Armani.

El chico se extraño por ese comportamiento, desde que estaban juntos Kaoru jamás se había comportado así, excepto el día en el que ella decidió darle una oportunidad, de ahí en más todo había sido frialdad por parte de ella.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Qué…? ¿no puedo abrazar y besar a mi novio?- respondió con ofensa fingida.

-Claro que si, pero resulta que mi novia no tiene ese tipo de comportamientos tan cariñosos- contesto aprovechando la oportunidad para exponerle sus... como decirlo, sus frustraciones.

-Kenshin!- chillo avergonzada. Era verdad lo que le decía, pero al ver a esa mujeres que se lo comían con los ojos, no pudo evitarlo. Quiso decirle cual fue el origen de su actuación, pero las palabras no salían así que mejor decidió reservárselo.

-Kenshin, iras por la noche a mi casa?- cambio el tema de conversación

-Si, a menos de que tú decidas lo contrario-

-¿Te refieres a que quiera cancelarte?- Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues no, lamento decirte que no te libraras de mi- dijo sonriente. -Me apetece ir a cenar, cómo vez?-

-Perfecto, si mi princesa quiere ir a cenar, así será-

-Genial, le llamare a Tae para que venga con nosotros-

Kenshin agradecía que esto se lo hubiera dicho justo en el momento que llegaban a casa de Kaoru. Giro los ojos con fastidio mientras apagaba la motocicleta. Kaoru bajo de ella, al momento que le decía que le esperara un momento mientras entraba a su casa para llamar a su amiga e invitarla.

Kenshin le detuvo. -Kaoru necesitamos hablar- intento no sonar tan agrio.

-¿De qué?- pregunto consternada por escuchar una voz no muy gentil.

-Estoy cansado de esto, no comprendo tus actitudes. ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco? Primero me das el si lanzándote a mis brazos, y besándome de una manera que al recordarlo me quedo como estúpido, después de eso, no quieres que te abrace, intento besarte y tú solo me respondes con labios cerrados, y hoy te me echas encima y me besas como si fuera el ultimo día de vida, aparte de que en nuestras sitas, siempre tienes que llevar a Tae- se masajeo la cien con sus dos índices. -tan alucinado estoy con todo esto que ya sueño que te quiero dar un beso y Tae se cruza para hablarte y en vez de besarte a ti termino dándoselo a ella- exploto sacando todo lo que llevaba a cuestas.

Kaoru frunció la nariz ante la imagen de Kenshin besando a Tae, ¡que horror! sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas imágenes; otra vez esos malditos celos.

-Kenshin no exageres, ya te he dicho que, es para no aburrirnos y no caer en la monotonía- intento excusarse.

-¿Monotonía dices? ¡Por Kami Kaoru... monotonía es a la que nos estas arrastrado con esas sitas en las que no solo somos tú y yo- despotrico molesto ahora pasando una mano por su larga cabellera roja que a causa del aire que chocaba contra el, se había despeinado un poco.

-No es verdad, yo me la paso bien así- giro su rostro al lado contrario de Kenshin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Entonces el problema soy yo?- pregunto dolido. -¿Por qué no quieres estar a solas conmigo, tanto te desagrado?-

Esas palabras la golpearon, se sentía una basura. -No es eso Kenshin- dijo girando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si no es eso ¿entonces qué es? Tan difícil es intentar amarme Kaoru?- sonrió irónicamente . -Si te es tan difícil…te dejo libre para que te relaciones con alguien de tú interés- agacho su rostro dejando que su flequillo tapara la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

Subió a su moto dispuesto a marcharse, tenia el corazón echo añicos. La quería con él, pero no a la fuerza. _"Si la amas déjala ir"_ se decía a si mismo.

Kaoru le detuvo, Kenshin tenia razón se había estado comportando como una loca, esas no fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero se lo hizo entender sutilmente.

Sopeso la posibilidad de aceptar su ofrecimiento de terminar, pero el simple echo de pensar que ya no lo vería, le dolía. Imagino por un instante a su pelirrojo en brazos de otra y para ser sinceros no le agradaron aquella imágenes. No quería terminar con él, ahora si se comportaría como debiera. Intentaría amarlo así se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Perdóname, he sido un tonta. ¿Me das una oportunidad para reivindicarme?- pregunto tímidamente mientras le soltaba el cabello y lo peinaba con sus delgados dedos, para sujetarlo nuevamente.

Kenshin, sintió aquellas manos en su cabellera, que le causaban un cosquilleo agradable. Acaricio su rostro, su corazón salto de alegría al escuchar sus palabras. Su princesa había reaccionado y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

-Estas segura princesa, te juro que no te quiero forzar a nada, si no te sientes a gusto conm...- no termino de hablar por que Kaoru lo callo con su dedo índice.

-Ya te dije que no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi- con sonrisa picara se acerco supliendo su dedo, por sus labios. Kenshin la brazo apretándola fuerte, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de ella. La amaba tanto que no le importaría darle miles de oportunidades, siempre y cuando pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono, le acaricio la espalda demostrando el deseo que sentía por fundirse en su cuerpo, Kaoru comenzó a respirar agitada y sin quedarse atrás también le acarició con pasión.

Cierta parte íntima de Kenshin reacciono, por lo que con ardor deslizo sus manos a las caderas de la chica, arrastrado por la excitación la restregó contra su palpitante erección. Kaoru gimió sin dejar de besarlo, disfrutaba tanto ese momento.

-Vez... lo que logras hacer en mi...- dijo entre cortadamente sin dejar de apretarla contra él.

-Si...- respondió jadeante.

-¿Te dan miedo mis reacciones?- pregunto peligrosamente.

-No...-

-Sabes lo que me provoca al tenerte así?- le murmuro en el oído con voz cargada de pasión.

-No... y créeme que me gustaría oírlo de tus labios- dijo fingiendo inocencia. Sin poder evitarlo, estaba entrando al juego pasional.

-Hacerte el amor hasta dejarte agotada, sin que te puedas alejar de mis brazos siquiera para tomar un baño- le dijo mientras le besaba el lóbulo.

-No me amenaces, solo hazlo- lo encaro mientras pasaba sus dedo índice por el pecho del pelirrojo haciendo figuras invisibles.

Al diablo con la cordura, se acababa de dar cuenta que deseaba tener intimidad con él, nunca había sentido tal deseo. Era la primera persona que le despertaba apetito sexual, y eso era buena señal.

-Prefiero hacerte mía cuando me ames, no quiero que te arrepientas el día de mañana, porque eso sí seria doloroso para mi. Así que mientras me conformare con duchas frías- La cordura regreso al pelirrojo, lo que más deseaba era hacerla suya en ese preciso momento pero no así, prefería que se entregara a él por amor y no por un simple arrebato del momento.

Kaoru recobro la normalidad en su respiración, agradecía que Kenshin le hubiera detenido, era verdad que en ella había nacido el deseo de tener intimidad, pero seria mucho mejor hacerlo cuando lograra amarlo locamente.

-Gracias, Kenshin. Te quiero mucho- se brazo a su cuello.

Esta declaración le puso de mejor humor. Iba por buen camino, presentía que faltaba poco para escuchar algo más que un "te quiero" por ende, no descansaría hasta oírla decir un "te amo"

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de autora**

pues aquí andamos con un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado. mis agradecimientos a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan reviews

No olviden seguir alimentando mi inspiración jajaja... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que sera muy pronto ;)


	8. Te entrego mi amor

**_*Vuelve amarme…Si no, déjame a mi amarte*_**

Disclaimer

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sino al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON, AVISO POR LAS PERSONAS QUE NO LES AGRADA ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS, MARCARE EL INICIO Y EL FINAL PARA MAYOR COMODIDAD. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR VAMOS CON EL FIC.**

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Cap. 8- Te entrego mi amor.**

La relación entre Kenshin y Kaoru, estaba mejorando notablemente. Era más cariñosa, más desinhibida importándole poco lo que la gente murmurara al ver como se colgaba del pelirrojo para besarlo y abrazarlo cada vez que caminaban por la calle. Como era de esperarse él estaba satisfecho con el nuevo cambio, le alegraba que su princesa se sintiera a gusto a su lado.

El cambio fue radical, ahora ya salían solos, excepto los días en que ambos decidían salir a disfrutar una noche de antro o algún bar, en compañía de amigos, esto solo era ocasional ya que la pareja disfrutaba más estando a solas, por fin Kaoru se había dado cuenta que la privacidad era maravillosa. Bien era cierto que aún no lo amaba, solo le quería pero eso era suficiente para sentirse a gusto.

Las vacaciones ya estaban en puerta, Kaoru estaba feliz y deseosa, necesitaba con urgencia un descanso.

Poco antes de que terminara el semestre, la chica decidió cambiarse al turno de la noche por consideración a Kenshin que se aferraba en llevarla a la universidad e ir por ella para regresarla a su casa y después regresar en la noche a visitarla.

Esa rutina de va y ven y vuelve a ir, era muy pesada para él e interfería en sus labores, él jamás se lo dijo pero aún así, opto por el cambio. Todo se facilito gracias a su decisión; así solo la dejaba en la escuela y al salir aprovechaban para dar comienzo sus sitas sin traerlo vuelta y vuelta.

Kaoru se alistaba para ir a la universidad, mientras tanto, Kenshin la esperaba en la sala platicando con Megumi y Sanosuke.

-Ken, y seguirás siendo parte de la organización?- pregunto Megumi con duda, se suponía que muerto Makoto, él tendría una vida tranquila en su totalidad.

-Así es. Con la muerte de Makoto, esto se tranquilizo, pero eso no exenta que más delincuentes o los mismos seguidores del él, quieran seguir sus pasos- determino tranquilamente.

-Amigo para ser sinceros yo nunca entendí lo de la organización, no se supone que tú eras un militar de las fuerzas armadas?- Sanosuke se integro al interrogatorio.

Kaoru salía de su habitación, aún quedaba tiempo antes de marcharse a la universidad así que decidió entrar a la charla. Ella también tenía muchas dudas las cuales se guardo por no importunarlo, pero ahora que sacaban el tema era buen momento para disipar sus dudas.

-Si Kenshin, yo también tengo dudas, cuéntanos si-

-Hey no seas chismosa, tú tienes que irte a la universidad- bromeo Sanosuke.

Kaoru se giro a verlo con aire burlón. -Pues tú tampoco lo seas, se ve más mal un hombre chismeando que una linda y bella mujer como yo. Aparte si me voy Kenshin no podrá contarte nada... porque que crees... él me llevara a la universidad- le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Con resignación Sanosuke accedió a darle la razón a su sobrina. -Bien mocosa tú ganas, quédate y escucha en silencio la platica de los mayores-

-No te preocupes ancianito, prometo no interrumpir mientras hablas- soltó una carcajada ante la reacción asustada de su tío.

-Anciano yo? estas loca ya me quisieras para un dominguito-

-Guacala, no me apetecerías ni para quince minutos, menos para un "dominguito"-

-Mocosa igualada- no pudo aguantar la risa.

Kenshin y Megumi solo presenciaban divertidos las peleas infantiles de esos dos que definitivamente no tenían remedio. El pelirrojo retomo la palabra de nueva cuenta.

-Poco antes de conocer a Tomoe, me integre al ejército. Dure un tiempo como militar, cuando la conocí y decidí casarme, opte por retirarme para estar con ella todo el tiempo, ya que mis constantes entrenamientos y misiones no me lo permitirían. Al poco tiempo surgió el dolor de cabeza para Katsura llamado Makoto Shishio- al mencionar el nombre de aquel maldito sus ojos brillaron con odio. A pesar de que estaba muerto, era de su total desagrado y más por que no pudo matarlo con sus propias manos.

Después de pasar saliva pesadamente prosiguió. -Katsura que es el primer ministro de Japón, me hizo una visita cuando el cartel se salió de control, ellos tenían más operativos, por lo que no podían centrar completamente su atención a este delincuente. Siempre fui considerado el más grande elemento para ellos y como era de esperarse mi salida trajo grandes dificultades. Me negué a regresar por lo que él propuso hacer una organización secreta que apoyara al ejército de las fuerzas armadas. Fue ahí donde entre yo y varios militares más que también habían pedido su baja, así fue como integramos la organización secreta. Lo demás ya lo conocen- no quiso ahondar más en los recuerdos de lo que sucedió después de que se involucrara de lleno a ese operativo.

-Y tú organización se hace cargo de todo el Japón?- hablo Kaoru.

-No princesa, Katsura reunió a varios ex militares en las distintas ciudades del Japón-

-¿Y quien está al mando?- volvió a exponer.

-Hay varios, yo soy uno de ellos y mi trabajo se limita a lo que sucede en Tokyo y sus alrededores. Cuando habían operativos en el cual era necesario la ayuda de todos, nos reuníamos para organizar estrategias y forjar fuerzas para los enfrentamientos-

Ahora fue el turno de Megumi. -Ken pero eso y estar como militar activo es prácticamente lo mismo-

-Te equivocas Megumi, no me di de baja por no seguir con mi misión, lo hice para estar más tiempo con mi esposa. El ser parte de la organización me daba más tiempo para mi vida privada, en cambio como militar me la pasaba todo el tiempo viajando y en guardia-

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas amigo- Sanosuke término con sus dudas.

-¿Y ahora que harás?- Kaoru lo miraba con preocupación ella no quería que se viera envuelto en esos casos, le mortificaba pensar que algo le pudiera pasar y no corriera con la misma suerte de salir con vida, cuando paso lo de Shishio.

-Mientras se me requiera ahí seguiré, pero quédate tranquila, hoy por hoy todo esta relajado y mientras no suscite alguna emergencia, mi vida será normal-

-Ojala que así sea para siempre, espero que esa organización se desintegre y las fuerzas armadas hagan su trabajo sin tener que pedir tu ayuda- expuso Kaoru mientras le tendía una mano a Kenshin para ayudarlo a levantarse. El no ocupaba de esa atención, pero gustoso acepto con tal de acariciarle la mano.

-Bueno señorita, es hora de llevarla a tomar sus estudios- una vez incorporado, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Se despidieron de Sanosuke y Megumi para después salir.

* * *

Kaoru no tenia ganas de presentarse a clases. Al llegar a la cochera vio con alegría que no había llevado la moto. Esta vez opto por transportarse en el automóvil. Ambos subieron y dieron marcha a la universidad.

-Kenshin?- le llamo con voz aflojerada.

-¿Que pasa preciosa?-

-No quiero ir a la universidad, me duele el estomago- se agarro el abdomen fingiendo dolor.

-¿Quieres ir con el doctor o quieres que regresemos a tu casa?- dio soluciones con algo de preocupación reflejado en sus palabras.

-No, mejor vamos a otro lugar- Kaoru hizo un puchero.

-¿A donde quieres ir?- dijo con desconcierto.

-Mmm... no lo se tal vez... a un lugar donde pueda dormir un rato, como... ahí- apunto con su dedo un motel de paso que por cierto se veía hermoso por fuera.

Kenshin no pudo estar más confundido, era extraño que Kaoru quisiera entrar a un lugar así.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-Si, no tiene caso que regresemos, aprovechemos que estamos frente a este lugar en el que podemos matar el tiempo, yo duermo un rato mientras se me pasa el malestar y después me llevas a casa-

Kenshin no estaba muy seguro de llevarla ahí, mientras ella dormía él que rayos haría. -Amor... lo mejor es regresar a tu casa para que te revisen, ya sea tu tío o tu tía-

-No, ellos me querrán inyectar y no soporto los piquetes, anda entremos siii, aparte tengo curiosidad por conocer un lugar como ese-

Otra vez esa cara de convencimiento, lo tenia embrujado o qué? ¿Por qué nunca podía negarle nada. Resignado viro el volante para entrar al motel. No muy convencido espero a que le asignaran habitación.

_-Normal o con jacuzzi-_ se escucho la voz de una chica en la bocina.

Kenshin se giro hacia Kaoru haciendo un gesto con el rostro a manera de darle a entender, que fuera ella quien eligiera.

-Da igual, pero si quieres que yo elija, supongo que la normal esta bien- una vez que la azabache eligió, Kenshin le informo a la chica, la empleada del motel le asigno el número de cuarto.

Dio un par de vueltas buscando el numero 26, Kaoru pego un gritito como de alguien que acaba de realizar un gran descubrimiento, con la mano le apunto de su lado, mostrándole airosa que había visto primero la habitación que ocuparían.

El pelirrojo metió el auto en la cochera para después bajar de el. Camino al extremo izquierdo de la pared y presiono un pequeño botón, que dio inicio a bajar el gran portón que los resguardaría.

Se acerco a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle a su pequeña princesa, con sonrisa nerviosa le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Se le hacia tan difícil pasar horas encerrado con ella en un lugar en el que los novios, esposos y amantes iban y no precisamente platicar.

¿Que tendría que hacer ahí dentro para no desatar sus deseos? Hacer de cuenta que su acompañante era su hermana y no Kaoru, su novia por la cual ardía en deseos de recorrer con su boca las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo, de hacerla gritar y gemir su nombre una y mil veces.

Tendría que luchar contra su otro yo, el peligroso y bruto Battosai que le incitaba a tomarla ahí mismo en la cochera de la habitación.

Subieron por las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de la estancia para finalmente entrar.

Kaoru admiraba el lugar, era la primera vez que entraba a un cuarto de motel. Camino por toda la pieza observando cada detalle de esta. En la pared había un cuadro extraño con varios cuerpos en posiciones raras y graciosas.

"_Imágenes del kamasutra" _ pensó mientras miraba curiosa. Conocía un poco del tema aunque nunca había leído el famosísimo libro. Creyó necesario conocer más afondo ese tema, ya que a lo más que llegaba, era a las imágenes de las novelas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación pero había que reconocer que tampoco caía en la exhibición del arte sexual.

Después de admirar el cuadro, dejo su bolso en un sillón un tanto extraño, tenía una forma rara; era como las que había visto en el consultorio del psicólogo del colegio, pero un poco más curveado.

-Tenia mucho que no veía un de estos- Kaoru exclamo inocente dejándose caer en el chistoso sillón curveado.

Como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el cuello, Kenshin volteo con ella, imágenes no muy agradables de Kaoru se le vinieron a la mente.

-¿Y se puede saber… ¿dónde diablos los conociste?- cuestiono con voz gélida.

-Si claro, con el psicólogo- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrojo que no le causo gracia al chico.

-¿Y como diantres los conociste con ese maldito psicólogo?- estaba al borde del colapso, los celos le subieron a la cabeza.

Kaoru ajena a las reacciones celosas de Kenshin respondió:

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, no se que porque rayos acepte ir con él, ni siquiera servía para nada, era un tonto- dijo cruzándose de brazos con rostro de enfado al recordar como su "querida directora" la obligo a tomar esas terapias en las que solo le obligaba a hacer dibujos estúpidos e interrogarle quienes eran, platicar con ella para después preguntar: y ahora como te sientes, como si sus consejos sirvieran de algo.

No tenia nada en contra de los psicólogos, la cosa solo era con él, le irritaba que aceptara complotar con la directora para hacerla sentir lo peor del instituto, diciéndole cosas como: eres una niña problemática e insoportable, no se como te aguantan tus padres.

Efectivamente era traviesa pero con limitantes, más no de la manera en la que ellos decían. Fue por eso que los aborrecía e hizo todo lo posible por fastidiarlos.

Kenshin estaba a punto de estallar. Iría al mismísimo infierno a matar aquel desgraciado que la toco, no podía creer, su Kaoru en brazos de otro; era el colmo de los males.

Trato de calmarse, no tenia ningún derecho de reclamarle, lo que no fue en su año, no era en su daño cierto? Pero que difícil era. El no era de los que juzgaba por aquello de la virginidad, inclusive cuando conoció a Tomoe sabia a la perfección que su primera vez no había sido con él, pero con Kaoru era diferente, iKami si él la conoció de panales.! Definitivamente se le hacia difícil asimilar que su princesa se hubiera entregado a otro.

-Cuantos años tenias?- pregunto dubitativo, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama frente a Kaoru, en realidad no sabia si quería escuchar la respuesta. Su cara era como la de un padre que recién se acababa de enterar que su hija estaba embarazada.

-Mmm... Veamos, yo aún estaba en el colegio... - poso el pulgar e índice en su mentón. -Tendría aproximadamente... como diez años- finalizo.

-i¿QUÉ?!- Kenshin casi se va de espaldas. -Maldito sátiro- mascullo furioso, ahora si lo buscaría y lo mataría por degenerado.

-Si maldito sa...- iba a apoyar las palabras de su novio pero rápidamente reacciono. -¿Qué? ¡¿Sátiro, dijiste?! Kenshin, no... no estarás pensando que él...- espantada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al entender a lo que se refería el pelirrojo.

El muy tonto pensaba que el profesor la había seducido para tener intimidad. -¡Kenshin eres un hentai!- chillo dramáticamente, asqueada de la imagen mental de su peor pesadilla intentando tocarla, guacala y mil veces guacala, definitivamente prefería a su tío Sanosuke para un domingo entero.

-iOro!- exclamo chistosamente. -¡¿Hentai yo?! Acaso me ves cara de querer seducir niñas de 10 años?- pregunto descolocado.

Kaoru se dio un ligero golpecito en la frente. -Pero... Yo no me refería a eso, lo que te daba a entender es que el psicólogo del colegio tenia un sillón parecido a este para las terapias, y tú mal entendiste todo- resoplo con fastidio reprimiendo una risilla burlesca.

Más estúpido no se pudo haber sentido en toda su maldita vida, se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos sobre la frente, Kaoru estaba muerta de la risa por lo que no tardo mucho en contagiarlo de aquella jovialidad que ella irradiaba.

Kaoru se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la televisión, quería ver algún programa divertido que amenizara su estancia en el lugar. Se sentó junto a un Kenshin que intentaba recuperarse del estupor en el que había entrado por culpa del embrollo con el psicólogo.

Kaoru comenzó a pasar canales lentamente hasta que... **Oh si, mátame, dale papi no pares, sigue así, párteme en dos, ahhhh!** Kaoru se puso más roja que un tomate y Kenshin sorpresivamente al escuchar lo que estaba viendo la chica, se sentó en la cama de un brinco.

Ambos estáticos, fijaron la vista al televisor. Las imágenes eran grotescas escenas de sexo. Kenshin tuvo una pequeña reacción bajo sus pantalones, esa maldita película no ayudaba en nada. Rápidamente le quito el control de las manos a Kaoru quien aún no reaccionaba, manteniendo los ojos abiertos como platos y fijos en aquellas imágenes. El pelirrojo apago la pantalla.

La azabache aún perdida gracias al shock que acababa de tener, pensaba en que nunca de los nunca había visto la cosa tan directamente. Nada que ver con las telenovelas, lo que vio fue horrible, esas películas manchaban lo hermoso de hacer el acto sexual.

Mientras ella se recuperaba, Kenshin corrió al baño necesitaba echarse agua fría en la cara, ese tramo de película que vio le despertó sus más bajos instintos. Una vez que controlo su erección salió como si nada. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama para seguir tranquilizándose con sus ejercicios de respiración.

Kaoru quien había puesto ahora un poco de música, le acompaño en la cama, quería dormir un rato. Se fue acercando poco a poco a su novio.

Al sentir un bultito muy cerca, abrió los ojos y la vio ahí intentando acurrucarse junto a él. Estiro su brazo para abarcarla. Ella se remolineo ajustándose al cuerpo masculino.

-Te amo princesa- con la mano que le quedaba libre, le acaricio su negra cabellera. De sobra sabía que no obtendría una respuesta reciproca, pero necesita que ella lo supiera a cada instante.

Kaoru sonrió, mientras intentaba tomar fuerza para hacerle una confesión, tenia que hacerlo ya no tenia dudas.

-Te confieso algo...- manifestó decidida, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Kenshin.

-Adelante...- le ínsito a proseguir sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-Yo también te amo- revelo lo que ya no podía acallar.

La alejo un poco de el para sentarse. -¿Es... verdad lo que dijiste...? ¡¿Me... me amas?! ¡Por Kami Kaoru no juegues conmigo!- recito incrédulo.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- afirmo mientras se ponía de pie frente a él.

El pelirrojo sentía estar en las nubes. -Me ama, me ama- grito de lleno como si quisiera que los vecinos de cuarto, escucharan que la mujer más hermosa del mundo, le acababa de confesar su amor. Estaba tan feliz que no sabia que hacer.

-Si, te amo, te amo y TE AMO- se sentó en sus piernas rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Se acerco a su rostro y unió sus labios con los de su novio. Kenshin la rodeo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha, acariciaba el lado exterior de la pierna cruzada de la chica.

Kaoru, perdida en el beso, impulso su peso hacia adelante, obligando al pelirrojo, que para nada objeto, a quedar recostado bajo ella.

*****AQUI COMIENZA EL LEMON*****

Sin saber como fue que sucedió, la azabache quedo sobre él, con sus piernas flexionadas en cada extremo de las estrechas caderas masculinas, experimentando nuevamente la sensación de placer al sentir en su intimidad la dureza que sobresalía de la entrepierna de Kenshin, quien gimió al tener a su princesa sobre su dolorosa erección.

Tratando de apagar ese ardor que le consumía por dentro, la azabache comenzó a mover las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, profundizando cada movimiento para sentirlo más.

Por otra parte, manos temblorosas se posaron en las anchas caderas de la chica. Kenshin necesitaba acentuar mas el contacto entre sus cuerpos, quería estar seguro de no estar soñando, como en varias ocasiones le había sucedido.

Las caricias se fueron tornando más atrevidas, él recorría las curvas de su cuerpo deslizando sus pesadas manos, por debajo de la pequeña blusa, presionando sus firmes y pronunciados pechos.

Ella gemía mientras se perdía besando el perfumado cuello de su pelirrojo. Ambos aspiraron sus aromas embriagándose, el uno del otro.

-Kaoru... debemos... parar- musitaba con ojos entre cerrados.

-Te... he decepcionado- le dijo besándole el oído.

-No mi amor... porque me ha encantado es que te lo digo. Si no me detienes ahorita, ya no abra vuelta atrás- le dijo jadeando a causa de la excitación tan elevada que le turbaba los sentidos.

Kaoru no respondió, solo se dedico a seguir en su labor de besarlo y restregar su pelvis contra la de él. Sin poder aguantar más, Kenshin se sentó con Kaoru aún montada sobre él y comenzó a quitarle la blusa azul marino de tirantes. Quedo hipnotizado al ver sus pechos sujetos a su sexy brassier de encaje negro, que exhibía el centro de sus hermosas montanas. Kaoru sintió algo de pena e intento taparse, él se lo impidió llevándole las manos, a que le rodeara su cuello.

Sin meditarlo por más tiempo, Kenshin acerco su rostro al de ella, atrapando sus labios salvajemente y besándola con pasión desenfrenada.

Kaoru retiro las manos del cuello del pelirrojo, para desabotonarle la camisa, se veía muy bien con ella, pero sin duda alguna se vería mejor desnuda.

Con desesperación y movimientos torpes, por fin lo despojo de la prenda. Al tenerlo con el torso expuesto, sus manos tomaron vida propia comenzando a recorrerle cada musculo voluptuoso, que conformaba el exquisito cuerpo de su ex militar.

Aún en la misma posición, Kenshin disfrutaba el delicado toque que le otorgaba.

-Estas segura que no te arrepentirás- preguntaba preocupado por la salud moral de su pequeña princesa.

-No podría hacerlo, jamás lo haría. Ya te he dicho que eres mi pelirrojo favorito?- le murmuro juguetonamente en el oído, mientras le liberaba su roja cabellera de la liga que lo sujetaba.

-Muchas veces y nunca me cansare de escucharlo- murmuro con voz pastosa. Decidido a llegar hasta el final, invirtió los papeles, girándola para dejarla bajo su masa corporal.

Con lentitud le quito los jeans, dejándola en su diminuta tanguita, que al igual que su sostén era de encaje, después él mismo se saco los pantalones con todo y bóxer.

La chica quedo anonadada, era tan grande que temía que no cupiera dentro de ella. El pelirrojo camino hacia el tocador y tomo un paquetito metálico color plata.

"_Cortesía de la casa"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba para con Kaoru, lo coloco en el buro y comenzó a besarla nuevamente para de una vez por todas, terminar de exponer su desnudes, lentamente desabrocho el brassier arrojándolo lejos de su vista, posteriormente le siguió con la ultima prenda que le quedaba, y medio cubría la entrada a la gloria..

Ambos ya desnudos, recorriendo sus cuerpos con caricias furtivas, por tanto gemidos llenaban el ambiente de una música pasional entre dos amantes que se expresan su sentir.

Kenshin corono con su boca los pezones erectos de Kaoru, se llenaba de ella, unos momentos los besaba, otros los lamia para después succionarlos, logrando que el cuerpo femenino se estremeciera bajo sus brazos.

La chica interpuso una mano entre sus cuerpos. Temblorosa rodeo el miembro grande y palpítate sin saber exactamente que hacer. Llevada por extraños instintos, lo apretujo acariciándolo tímidamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Kenshin sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, poso su frente sobre la de ella. -Ha...hazlo sin miedo- jadeo muy cerca de su boca.

-Pero y si te duele- afloro su inocencia.

-No... no me duele, al contrarío... Por favor preciosa... solo hazlo- suplico al borde de la locura.

Kaoru movió su mano con más agilidad disfrutando el goce que le hacia sentir a su pelirrojo.

Kenshin soltó un gemido ronco. -ahhh... Kao..Kaoru...- titubeo, esa mano inexperta le hacia sentir sublime. Kaoru se complació al escucharlo y sintió más humedad que fluía por en medio de sus piernas y una necesidad imperiosa de algo.

Kenshin adivino su pensamiento y ahora fue su turno en hacerla gozar, terminaría de prepararla para poder entrar en ella; estaba ansioso por hacerla suya.

La chica casi muere al sentir la ruda mano, acariciar su clítoris con suaves y gentiles movimientos circulares, curveo la espalda mientras llevaba sus dedos a enredarse en la mata rojiza de pelo. Estaba excitadísima, la necesidad se incrementaba cada vez más.

Kenshin bajo por su abdomen plano, depositando besos cálidos y dejando un camino húmedo a su paso, Kaoru solo se retorcía, sentía miles de mariposas revolotearle en la boca del estomago.

Al llegar a su vientre tubo ganas de bajar mas allá y hundirse en aquel bosque húmedo, pero reprimió sus deseos; era demasiado pronto para hacer cosas que tal vez la avergonzaría, prefirió esperar, ya habrían más oportunidades.

Separo las gruesas pero estilizadas piernas, para poder centrarse y darle a sus cuerpos lo que tanto necesitaban.

Estiro la mano y agarro el preservativo que minutos atrás dejara en el buro, rápidamente se lo coloco.

Una vez preparado comenzó a impulsar su cuerpo hasta quedar rostro con rostro.

Poso sus labios en los de Kaoru mientras que con una mano guiaba su miembro para sumergirse en la cavidad ardiente y ansiosa por él.

Al entrar un poco más un leve quejido se escapo de los dulces labios, Kenshin le acaricio el rostro. -Estas segura de esto?- pregunto al ver el rostro deseoso pero asustado a la vez.

-Si, estoy segura- le concedió el permiso de proseguir a la consumación de su gran amor.

Kenshin tembló a causa del entusiasmo. De una estocada traspaso la barrera que le impedía entrar completamente, lanzo un gemido al sentir lo estrecho de sus paredes. La azabache sintió un dolor punzante, por lo que su reacción alerto al pelirrojo a detenerse mientras ella se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

Una vez pasada la primera etapa, Kaoru, llevada por una pasión desenfrenada comenzó a mover su cadera en señal de que el dolor había desaparecido y necesitaba apagar el ardor que le consumía.

La señal fue captada, el chico comenzó a entrar y salir con movimientos lentos y rápidos.

-Te amo, tanto que me duele hasta los huesos. No sabes lo mucho que deseaba tenerte así... Y sabes algo... Me vuelves loco- Kenshin embestía con fervor saciando sus más grandes deseos pero principalmente, para hacerla disfrutar a ella.

-Ke... Kenshin- contrabajos podía articular su nombre, sus gemidos se lo impedían. -Yo también te amo...-

-Kaoru... mi princesa... eres mía, completamente mía-

-Tuya por siempre mi pelirrojo favorito. Mío y solamente mío- ambos estaban llegando a la cima del éxtasis, por lo que con un ultimo jadeo, se dejaron venir juntos expulsando sus líquidos, que eran una muestra clara de que habían quedado totalmente satisfechos.

*****AQUÍ TERMINA EL LEMON*****

Kenshin se separo un poco de Kaoru para poder sacarse el preservativo que contenía su jugo corporal, estiro el brazo y lo tiro en un bote de basura que se encontraba aún lado de la cama para después incorporarse junto a ella y abrazarla.

Se miraron el uno al otro pensando en lo maravilloso que se veían con aquellas apeladas gotas de sudor, que adornaban sus agotados cuerpos.

Mientras la azabache se acurrucaba al cuerpo del pelirrojo, este cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, para después abrirlos lentamente y posarlos sobre los de Kaoru.

La chica asombrada por el fenómeno que acababa de presenciar, no pudo evitar el perderse en aquella mirada tan familiar.

-Kenshin! tus ojos, tus ojos se tornaron violetas otra vez...- el pelirrojo no se sorprendió, desde la muerte de Tomoe, se sumió en una tristeza profunda, fue así como el ámbar predomino en el color violeta dándole vida al seudónimo por el que fue apodado, gracias a la gran fuerza que le caracterizaba de los demás militares. Y ahora con la muerte de Makoto Shishio, Battosai, el implacable asesino con sed de venganza, dejo que el amor de esa chiquilla le ablandara y curara por completo las heridas de su corazón.

-Con tu confesión de amor y tu entrega, lograste que Battosai se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz- le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

La chica confundida por esas palabras, alzo una ceja. -Pero si Battosai y tú son la misma persona y desde antes ya no te comportabas como lo hiciste la vez que nos reencontramos, y aún así tus ojos seguían color ámbar-

-Compartimos el cuerpo, más no la misma personalidad, y mientras su objetivo no fuera logrado él no quedaría tranquilo- explico con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo...- termino más confundida.

-Amor, cuando mataron a mi esposa, mis ojos cambiaron al color de la sangre, y con ellos mi forma de ser. Fui una persona completamente distinta a la que tú conociste de niña. Cuando regresaste, Battosai seguía dentro de mí, pero poco a poco lo fuiste amansando, fue ahí cuando Kenshin Himura regresaba en algunos momentos. Ambos nos enamoramos de ti y ahora que ya no hay peligro asechando y que por fin obtuve tu amor y Makoto murió, Battosai y Kenshin Himura volvieron hacer uno solo, por ello el cambio en mis ojos- tal vez la estaría enredando más, pero como dar una explicación tan exacta para que lo entendiera, si él no era muy bueno aclarando, lo que solo él comprendía.

-Creo que ya entendí- dijo sonriendo.

-Y si no lo has echo no importa. Lo único que debes entender, es que te amo- ante estas palabras Kaoru se enterneció.

Descansaron al rededor de dos horas, había que recuperar energías ya era tiempo de regresar "las clases de la universidad habían acabado". Tomaron una ducha por separado ya que al hacerlo juntos, Kenshin, no estaba seguro de soportar el verla sin poder tocarla. Después de cambiarse y arreglarse un poco, salieron abrazados.

-Por cierto, que clase tan emocionante, si así van hacer la mayoría, gustosa asistiré a la universidad- dijo Kaoru sarcásticamente guiñándole un ojo.

-Y yo feliz de llevarte- Kenshin le respondió mientras besaba su frente sin dejar de abrazarla. Era tan sorprendente como le había cambiado la vida gracias a su pequeña niña, a la cual en el pasado, él veía como a una sobrina.

Continuara….

* * *

**Notas de autora.**

**Este capitulo me saco la risa, ojala que a ustedes también. **

**Bueno espero que sea de su total agrado, y como siempre quiero agradecer los reviews que muy amablemente me dejan incluyendo los anónimos y por supuesto, a los nuevos lectores que se han sumado probablemente a seguir este fic.  
**

**Me despido enviándoles un fuerte abrazo ;)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
